All I want for Christmas
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Miss Bennet. La magie de Noël opère-t-elle sur Temperance Brennan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le complot

« Ma chérie, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » dit Angela en regardant sa meilleure amie, le front plissé, concentrée sur le dossier, apparemment intéressant, ouvert devant elle.

« Non, Angela, je ne t'écoute pas », dit simplement Brennan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir le regard venant de l'autre côté de la table. « J'essaie de travailler ».

« Et tu fais un boulot merveilleux », dit Angela avec un sourire, en se penchant au-dessus du bureau et dérobant le dossier que Brennan était en train de lire.

"Angela…" protesta l'anthropologue, sur un ton dangereusement proche d'une menace.

« Je te rendrai le dossier quand tu m'auras écouté jusqu'au bout, OK ? »

Brennan soupira de frustration, ne voyant pas d'autre choix que d'écouter Angela, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'utiliser des techniques de karaté sur sa meilleure amie n'était pas une manière très civilisée de se conduire.

« Très bien, mais sache que c'est une attitude vraiment puérile », dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras, dans une attitude qu'elle aurait pu elle-même traiter de puérile.

Angela sourit, plaçant le dossier-otage derrière son dos, et résuma sa conversation, ou plutôt son monologue précédent.

« En tant que ta meilleure amie, je refuse de te laisser travailler pendant toute la période de Noël. »

Brennan roula des yeux, décroisant les bras en regardant Angela.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème que je travaille à cette période de l'année. C'est la même chose que le reste de l'année, à part peut-être le froid. »

"Ce n'est pas le froid le problème, Bren. C'est l'esprit de Noël. Ce que je te dis c'est que je veux que tu sortes de ton labo de temps en temps et que tu participes à des activités festives », expliqua Angela lentement, les yeux pétillants.

« Quel genre d'activités ?" demanda Brennan, en haussant un sourcil.

"Comme aller faire du shopping, décorer un sapin, boire du lait de poule, tu sais… Prendre du bon temps en faisant les choses qu'on fait à Noël.

Le regard inexpressif de Brennan lui montra qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle sourit tristement.

"Ce n'est pas si effrayant, tu sais…"

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas effrayant ?" demanda Brennan.

"D'être heureux, Bren. Ce n'est pas si effrayant de te laisser aller à être heureuse », dit Angela en plaçant ses mains chaudes sur celles, froides, de Brennan.

« Tu le mérites. Et tu n'as aucune raison de sortir ton discours sur l'esprit de Noël cette année ».

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieusement.

" Bien, regarde… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à tes parents quand ils sont partis, ton frère et ton père sont de retour. Bon, admettons, dans d'étranges circonstances, mais ils sont là. Tu as les plus merveilleux amis qu'une fille désire et un job vraiment super. Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour compléter le tableau c'est quelque chose pour chauffer l'autre côté du lit. Et je ne parle pas d'une bouilllote."

"Je devrais être d'accord avec la plupart de ces points, mais même si je sais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, cela n'enlève pas toutes ces années que j'ai passées seule à me le demander. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière ton passé éternellement, ma chérie. Ca fait mal, je sais, et ça fera probablement toujours un peu mal, mais tu dois trouver un moyen de changer ta vie. Si tu regardes en arrière trop longtemps, tu vas toujours rater ce que tu as devant toi », dit Angela, souriant en voyant le regard de Brennan, qui semblait prête à céder. Malheureusement pour elle, personne n'avait jamais dit de Brennan qu'elle était influençable.

« Tu sais que je hais la psychologie », dit-elle, croisant encore les bras, comme pour dire que la conversation était terminée.

Mais, comme un chien avec un os vraiment appétissant, Angela n'était pas prête à céder aussi facilement.

« Oui tu hais la psychologie, mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai raison. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait de passer Noël avec des gens que tu apprécies ? » Si Angela voulait aller dans ce sens, elle devait jouer plus limite. « Et puis, comment puis-je m'amuser quand ma meilleure amie est coincée dans ce labo vraiment froid ? », finit-elle avec son plus triste regard de chien battu.

Malheureusement, Brennan voyait clair dans son jeu.

« Tu ne me feras pas céder par la culpabilité. Ca ne marche plus. » répondit-elle, en ressentant une petite pointe de fierté, alors qu'Angela soupirait de frustration.

« Tu sais, quelque fois je déteste la façon dont Booth déteint sur toi. », dit l'artiste avec mauvaise foi, sachant très bien à quel point elle était contente que son amie change depuis que l'agent du FBI était arrivé dans leur vie. Même si ce même agent avait créé un monstre.

« Tu détestes seulement le fait que maintenant je suis capable de résister à tes manipulations. »

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je me sens offensée que tu penses ça de moi ».

Tempérance leva les yeux au ciel et Angela haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, mais tu vas m'en blâmer ? C'était déjà assez difficile de te sortir de ce satané labo quand tu n'étais pas consciente de mes toutes petites manipulations. Maintenant, je ne peux plus t'emmener nulle part. »

Brennan se rassit dans son fauteuil en regardant Angela.

« Tu essaies encore de me manipuler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Zut, dit Angela en riant, tandis que Brennan souriait, satisfaite. Tu deviens trop forte à ce jeu-là. »

« Je sais. Booth est un bon professeur, dit Brennan en souriant à sa meilleure amie. »

Elle considérait la proposition d'Angela, mais c'était toujours drôle de la voir prise à son propre jeu.

« OK, donc… Laissons de côté les manipulations. S'il te plaît, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne peux pas passer tout ce temps à travailler. » dit Angela, voulant désespérément que sa meilleure amie se conduise de manière irraisonnée et illogique, même un instant. Elle aimerait tant que Tempérance Brennan se laisse aller, pour une fois dans sa vie si organisée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je fêterais Noël ? Je ne crois même pas en Dieu », dit Brennan.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de célébrer la naissance de Jésus. Tu peux juste fêter la fin d'une année ou le fait que tu as des amis fidèles et une famille aimante. ».

Se levant, elle contourna le bureau pour s'approcher du fauteuil de Brennan. Jetant le dossier sur le bureau, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Brennan.

« Penses-y, d'accord ? Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas si effrayant. »

Avec un dernier sourire et une pression sur son bras, Angela marchait vers la porte, quand elle entendit les mots hésitants de Brennan.

« Je vais y penser ».

Le laboratoire était dans le calme, Camille, Zach et Hodgins étant tous trois concentrés sur leur travail. Leur dernier corps n'était pas décomposé, il avait été tué récemment, donc Brennan n'était pas utile à l'enquête. Booth non plus n'était pas de la partie, puisqu'un autre agent avait demandé personnellement à Camille, qui apparemment le connaissait de son travail précédent, de travailler sur l'affaire.

On avait appelé Hodgins pour identifier les particules trouvées sous les ongles de la victime et dans ses cheveux. Zach, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, avait décidé d'aider avec le corps, même si les anthropologues ne devraient faire que des trucs d'anthropologues.

Quand Angela entra dans la pièce, personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence, tous étant trop concentrés sur leur travail. S'asseyant à côté de Hodgins, elle le regarda taper quelque chose sur le clavier et plusieurs écrans s'allumèrent. Elle soupira profondément, espérant capter son attention.

Ca ne marcha pas.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle approcha son visage du sien et soupira encore, cette fois d'une manière théâtrale. Hodgins leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa petite amie, la frustration peinte sur chacun des traits de son visage.

« Veux-tu arrêter ça ? » dit-il en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran. « Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment pour le processus d'identification ».

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée qu'il essaye d'être intimidant. C'était vraiment mignon.

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière », dit-il, boudeur, en continuant de lire sur l'écran.

« Est-ce que tu vas laisser tomber ? C'était un cafard tout moche ! » dit-elle alors qu'il se tournait vers elle

« Tu n'avais pas à la tuer ! » dit-il, indigné.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Lui chanter une berceuse ? Ta bestiole était en train de marcher sur mes toiles, avec ses pattes de petit cafard sur mes peintures ! » dit-elle, attirant par inadvertance l'attention de Zach et Camille en se défendant avec véhémence.

« Tu n'avais pas à la tuer ! Tu aurais pu apporter un peu d'amour à cette créature belle et très évoluée », dit Hodgins, croisant les bras.

« Oui, bien… Ca me fait penser à une autre créature très évoluée qui n'aura plus d'amour avant longtemps », dit Angela, ne le quittant pas du regard alors qu'il analysait ses options. Faire le deuil de sa vie sexuelle était définitivement pire que faire le deuil du pauvre specimen de _Periplaneta americana_.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour ma déesse aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Angela rit. Hodgins était un homme intelligent.

« C'est seulement que je m'inquiète à propos de Brennan », dit-elle, tournant sur sa chaise et regardant autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il, plaçant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise pour l'arrêter de tourner.

« Et bien, c'est la période de Noël, et cette année encore elle refuse de participer à n'importe quelle activité », dit-elle, frustrée de sa propre incapacité à convaincre sa meilleure amie.

« Ange, le Dr Brennan fait ce qu'elle veut, et personne d'autre que Dieu ne peut la faire croire. » En voyant le regard de son amie, il sut que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

« Je ne dis pas que je veux qu'elle devienne croyante. Tout ce que je demande c'est un peu d'esprit de Noël », dit-elle avec un soupir. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas que mon amie soit seule pour Noël. Encore une fois. »

S'il y avait une seule chose dont Hodgins était sûr, c'était que Angela avait l'un des plus grands cœurs au monde, et Brennan y avait une belle place.

« Si tu me le demandes, je t'aide », dit-il. Il fut remercié d'un regard brillant d'Angela.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant alors qu'il hochait la tête. Elle sauta de sa chaise dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Pas dans le labo, je vous rappelle ! » La voix de Camille résonna dans la pièce. Angela s'écarta de Hodgins et s'approcha de la pathologiste.

« Nous étions seulement en train de discuter de mon plan », dit-elle innocemment. La tête de sa chef se leva, et elle sut qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Quel plan ? », demanda Camille, appréhendant toujours les choses impliquant les mots « Angela » et « plan ».

« Un plan pour faire que Brennan soit avec quelqu'un d'ici la fin du congé de Noël », dit Angela, son sourire grandissant à mesure qu'elle faisait en pensée le portrait du parfait homme.

« Etes-vous sûre que vous devriez vous mêler de la vie amoureuse du Dr Brennan ? », demanda Camille, reportant son attention sur le corps allongé sur la table métallique.

« Quelle vie amoureuse ? On ne peut pas se mêler de quelque chose qui n'existe pas », dit Angela.

« En plus, tout ce que je fais c'est pour son bien ».

« Bien, et je suis sûre qu'elle le verra de cette manière », dit Camille, secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Alors, Camille… Connaissez-vous un homme bien qui pourrait rendre Brennan heureuse pour Noël ? », demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Angela, si je connaissais un homme comme ça, il serait déjà mon petit ami », répondit la pathologiste.

« Est-ce que le Dr Brennan est au courant ? » demanda Zach, levant la tête de son travail une seconde.

« Bien sûr que non. D'abord je dois trouver un homme, et ensuite convaincre la fille », dit Angela.

Convaincre Brennan serait comme essayer de passer à travers une porte blindée – difficile, risqué et probablement vain.

"Donc toi et moi allons devoir chercher un homme", dit Hodgins.

Soudain le visage d'Angela s'éclaira et elle sourit.

« Et si on demandait à Booth ? Nous pourrions lui demander de trouver un bel agent du FBI pour Brennan ». Elle regarda Hodgins, cherchant une approbation.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mêler Booth à ça », répondit-il et secouant la tête.

« De me mêler à quoi ? »

Le couple se retourna pour voir l'agent concerné entrer dans le labo de pathologie.

« Nous essayons de trouver un homme bien pour Brennan », dit Angela.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me demandais juste si vous pourriez trouver un agent du FBI gentil et beau pour sortir avec elle ».

C'était dit d'une manière tout à fait normale, mais pour Booth ça sonnait comme une sentence de mort. Plus précisément la sienne.

« Pas question, je ne vais pas me mêler de ça. Bones me tuerait si elle savait. » Souriant, il repartit vers la porte.

« En fait, je ne veux même pas être là quand vous parlez de ça. »

« Vous refusez d'être dans sa vie amoureuse. Le moins que vous puissiez faire est de l'aider à ce sujet », dit Angela en se levant.

« Non », dit-il fermement. « Laissez-moi en dehors de ça ».

Il était parti avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et elle se retourna vers Hodgins, son sourire de retour sur son visage.

« Je suppose qu'il ne reste que toi et moi alors. »

Il sourit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Comme toujours, bébé.

Plantant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Angela se pencha, parla sur un ton de conspiratrice.

« Alors, je connais ce gars,… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer (oublié au 1er chapitre...): pas à moi, pas de sous_

_Merci pour les reviews_

Chapitre 2: La révélation

27 jours avant Noël…

"Tournez à droite", dit Brennan, levant la tête de la carte vers la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Booth leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière très Brennanienne en manoeuvrant la voiture, tournant de manière un peu plus brutale que nécessaire.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée de prendre une carte, Bones. Je sais exactement où nous allons. »

Bon, d'accord, pas exactement, mais Booth ne l'admettrait jamais devant Brennan. Sa fierté masculine avait déjà été trop endommagée tout au long de ces années de partenariat.

« Si vous le savez, alors par où devons-nous tourner à la prochaine, Ranger ? »

C'était ça, le sourire en coin qui le rendait toujours fou. Elle sourit avec une innocence feinte pendant qu'il cherchait la bonne route.

« Vous ne savez pas où tourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, je sais… » Il tourna la tête à droite, puis vers la gauche, puis de nouveau vers la droite, essayant de ne pas regarder ses yeux moqueurs.

« Nous tournons à … gauche », dit-il, ne montrant aucun signe de soulagement en voyant sa tête se baisser, indiquant qu'il avait raison.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que vous savez où nous allons. Vous aviez 50 de chances de choisir le bon chemin. »

« Vous ne voulez pas admettre que j'ai toujours raison », dit-il, souriant alors qu'elle refusait de céder.

« Non, vous n'avez pas toujours raison. C'était juste un coup de chance », dit-elle, mais il sourit encore plus.

« Vous êtes vraiment odieux, vous le savez ? »

« Merci », dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Ce n'était pas un compliment », répondit-elle, souriant alors qu'il la regardait.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Booth ne reprenne.

« Alors pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, n'y ayant pas prêté attention quand elle lui en parlait, en rejoignant la voiture.

« Nous allons sur la scène de crime, où la victime a été trouvée. Camille pense que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose d'utile. »

« Mais pourquoi y allons-nous ? Ce n'est même pas notre affaire. »

« Je voulais juste m'éloigner du bureau quelques heures ».

La route passait rapidement, tandis qu'elle évitait le regard de Booth.

« Vous voulez seulement vous éloigner d'Angela. »

Il rit. Brennan se retourna, sa bouche se courbant en un petit sourire tandis qu'elle disait:

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est seulement… Bon d'accord, comment le savez-vous ? »

Son rire augmenta.

« Je vous ai dit que je vous connaissais mieux que vous ne le pensiez ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis j'ai entendu Angela parler à propos de rendez-vous ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je vous connais. »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ce qu'elle avait prévu ? »

« Non », dit Booth en secouant la tête. « J'ai décidé de me sauver avant qu'elle ne m'implique là-dedans. »

« Sage décision », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Elle veut me présenter à certains de ses amis. »

« Certains ? Au pluriel ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, 2 de ses amis. Elle a dit que si je n'aimais pas l'un d'eux, j'en aurai un de rechange. »

L'expression de son visage amena un sourire à Booth.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste. »

Elle soupira, retournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

« C'est seulement que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », dit-elle, son côté pessimiste refaisant surface, comme toujours quand le sujet des relations venait sur le tapis.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? », demanda-t-il, sachant bien que Brennan n'était pas le genre de femme à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

« Avez-vous déjà essayé de fuir avec Angela sur les talons ? », demanda-t-elle, espérant sérieusement que ça n'était pas le cas.

« Ce n'est pas facile ! En plus, elle sait être très persuasive ».

« Ce n'est pas que ça, hein », demanda-t-il, et en la regardant dans les yeux il sut qu'il avait raison.

« J'ai seulement… », bredouilla-t-elle, essayant de trouver les mots. « C'est seulement… Angela m'a dit quelque chose.. et ça m'a fait réfléchir. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de ma vie », dit-elle, embarrassée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre vie ? », insista-t-il, voyant qu'elle hésitait à continuer ; mais Brennan le savait, s'il y avait une personne à qui elle pouvait parler de cela, c'était Booth.

« C'est juste qu'elle m'a dit que maintenant que je sais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et que mon frère et mon père sont revenus et j'ai un super travail, de supers amis, alors… Elle a dit que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas être plus heureuse, parce que la seule chose qui manque dans ma vie c'est un petit ami. »

« Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Avec ce qu'elle a dit en premier, oui. J'y ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'écarter doucement de mon passé. »

En voyant son regard étonné, elle commença à douter.

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

"Non, non… Je pense que c'est super! Je suis simplement surpris que vous soyiez d'accord avec elle."

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle croie avoir fait le mauvais choix.

« Ca ne doit pas être si mal de se laisser aller un petit peu, non ? »

Voyant son hochement de tête, elle sentit une partie de ses doutes s'envoler.

« Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un homme dans ma vie pour être heureuse. L'idée que chacun a besoin d'une moitié pour se sentir entier … c'est archaïque. »

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire que vous ne voulez pas d'un homme dans votre vie ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'ai besoin d'une relation physique et émotionnelle, comme tout le monde. Je sais juste que je me peux me sentir bien sans avoir un homme dans ma vie. »

« Si vous n'avez pas besoin d'un homme dans votre vie, pourquoi avez-vous accepté ces 2 rendez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Parce que, que je n'aie pas besoin d'un homme pour me sentir entière, ne veut pas dire que je ne serais pas contente d'un rapport physique et émotionnel. En plus, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de petit ami. »

Booth sursauta sur son siège, la crispation de sa mâchoire montrant combien il était soudain tendu.

« Je vous gêne en disant ça, non ? Je vous gêne toujours. »

« N'utilisez plus le mot « rapport », d'accord ? »

Elle opina, souriant de satisfaction. Il était toujours comme ça quand le sujet du sexe venait sur le tapis.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous acceptez de sortir avec ces 2 gars que Angela vous a trouvés. Vous ne les connaissez même pas. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas le but de tout ce rituel de rendez-vous ? Faire connaissance avec quelqu'un pour décider si oui ou non c'est un partenaire potentiel, avant d'aller plus loin ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre les règles confuses des rituels de séduction modernes.

« Ok, c'est bon. Ce que je dis c'est que vous ne connaissez pas ces hommes avec qui vous allez sortir. Et si l'un d'eux est un psychopathe ? » demanda-t-il. Il sut qu'elle se posait des questions quand il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Quelles sont les chances que ça arrive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Importantes, si on considère votre palmarès. En plus, connaissant Angela, l'un d'eux doit être un loser hippie qui n'a pas de travail et vit encore chez ses parents. »

« Mais c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai accepté ces rendez-vous. Comme vous l'avez dit, mon palmarès n'est pas le meilleur, donc j'ai supposé que je pouvais faire confiance à l'instinct d'Angela cette fois. », dit-elle, et il regretta ses mots.

« Hey, appela-t-il et elle vrilla ses yeux bleus dans son regard chocolat. C'était juste une blague, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas votre faute si les gars avec qui vous êtes sortie n'étaient pas les bons. »

« Ou s'ils étaient des assassins ? » compléta-t-elle, et il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus. Vous trouverez le bon gars un jour », dit-il, et cette fois elle sourit, pas encore complètement rassurée.

Un moment un peu gênant passa entre eux, mais ils furent heureusement sauvés par leur arrivée à destination.

« Allons-y », dit-elle, sautant de la voiture pendant que Booth arrêtait l'engin.

Elle commença à marcher vers les 4 agents qui sécurisaient la zone ; Booth la rattrapa. Le site était éloigné de la ville, et un lagon clair s'étirait non loin de là.

« Alors, que cherchons nous ? » demanda Booth, en saluant les agents de la tête avant de suivre l'anthropologiste sur les berges.

« N'importe quoi qui pourrait servir dans l'affaire », dit-elle, ses yeux scrutant la zone autour d'eux.

« Un sac peut-être ? » demanda Booth. Elle fut immédiatement à ses côtés, prenant le petit sac rouge de ses mains gantées.

« Comment ont-il pu manquer ça ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le sac, et fouillant son contenu.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un morceau de papier soigneusement plié dans un porte-monnaie. Elle le prit et le tendit à Booth, mais avant qu'il puisse le prendre, un coup de vent froid le fit s'envoler et arriver à la surface du lac, à environ 1, 50 mètre du bord.

Elle émit un grognement de colère, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de Booth.

« Mais ne restez pas là. Allez le chercher, dit-elle, le poussant vers la rivière.

« Hé, pourquoi moi ? C'est vous qui avez perdu ce fichu papier », dit-il plantant ses pieds dans le sol.

« Très bien ! Vous ne voulez pas y aller, alors j'y vais ! »

Elle lui lança le sac, enlevant son manteau. Booth resta derrière elle pour le prendre, mais frissonna quand elle enleva sa blouse blanche, ne gardant que son haut noir.

« Waou Bones », dit-il, se mettant devant elle et bloquant la vue des autres agents, qui les regardaient, soudain intéressés. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous croyez que j'allais aller dans l'eau toute habillée ? » demanda-t-elle. Il avait peur qu'elle continue à se déshabiller, mais fut soulagé qu'elle n'enlève que ses chaussures. Se tournant vers le lac, elle entra dans l'eau et s'approcha rapidement du papier.

« Oh que c'est froid ! »

Booth sourit, mais il reprit vite son sérieux tandis qu'elle revenait vers le bord, alors qu'il remarquait à quel point ses vêtements mouillés collaient à ses courbes. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules, bougeant sur sa nuque.

Ses yeux descendirent et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir ses seins à travers son haut trempé. Regardant vers le ciel, il lui mit rapidement sa veste sur les épaules tandis que les autres agents mataient « sa » Bones.

« Regardez ». C'était une photo d'un couple.

« C'est la victime de Camille. »

« Avec le premier suspect », conclut Booth. « Il a dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas. »

« Il semble que ça valait la peine que je me les gèle finalement », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment, alors qu'elle souriait innocemment et joyeusement, qu'il réalisa qu'il la voulait.

Elle pouvait aller à ses rendez-vous, et peut-être qu'elle passerait de bons moments, mais il voulait être celui qui lui ferait passer Noël. Et si les choses se passaient comme il voulait, elle chanterait des chants de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

J'en mets encore un pour vous faire patienter... Je mettrai plus de temps à publier les chapitres suivants, vu que je reprends le travail lundi (si... si...)

Chapitre 3: Vous avez gagné un rendez-vous avec Joe le Millionaire!

_**24 jours avant Noël**_

"Non, repose ça!" ordonna Angela en voyant la stricte robe noire que Brennan tenait. L'anthropologiste la regarda choisir une autre robe dans la penderie.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas porter celle-là ? Elle est jolie, elle me va bien et elle ne dévoile pas trop », dit Brennan en montrant une autre robe à l'artiste, qui grimaça.

« Brennan, chérie, cette robe est d'un ennui! Et en aucun cas elle ne dit pas « ramène-moi à la maison et fais-moi un gros câlin de Noël », dit-elle avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils, qui détendit un peu Brennan.

« Et bien tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas de câlin de Noël. » Ouvrant une autre porte, elle prit une robe bleu marine et la passa à Angela, requérant son approbation.

« Peut-être », dit-elle en réfléchissant. « Mais je n'aime pas trop la longueur ».

Avec un geste expert, elle plaça la robe devant Brennan, l'écartant vivement quand elle vit qu'elle lui arrivait au milieu des tibias.

« Je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop court, Ange », l'avertit Brennan, connaissant les goûts de son amie.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut quelque chose de très, très court, mais ça ne doit pas vouloir dire « Je suis mariée à Jésus ». »

Angela se replongea dans l'armoire, jusqu'à être presque totalement entrée.

Brennan rit, pensant à quel point Angela s'amusait quand elle devait aller à un rendez-vous. Elle avait dit une fois que Brennan était une Barbie à taille humaine, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire.

« Ange, peux-tu s'il te plaît trouver quelque chose ? Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre », dit-elle, vraiment gênée d'être là en sous-vêtements pendant que sa meilleure amie cherchait dans son armoire quelque chose de « Noëlien » à mettre.

« Que penses-tu de la verte ? », demanda Angela en mettant une robe émeraude devant Brennan. La scientifique fut contente de voir un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est celle-là, définitivement. Mets-la », ordonna Angela, jetant presque la robe à Brennan, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la boîte à bijoux, choisissant les bons accessoires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Brennan en se tournant vers le miroir pour examiner son visage.

Angela vint derrière elle, attacha la chaîne à son cou et lui mit des boucles d'oreilles en souriant.

« C'est parfait, ma chérie »

Ca l'était. La robe avait de fines bretelles, elle la moulait aux bons endroits, et l'ourlet vert foncé tombait au-dessus de ses genoux, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

« Je l'aime bien », dit Brennan, mettant ses chaussures tandis que Angela s'approchait avec le mascara. Juste au moment où elle allait l'appliquer, on sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais, ma chérie. Finis de te maquiller et je le fais patienter quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

Elle partit avant d'avoir une réponse, et traversa le séjour, ouvrant la porte sans regarder au judas.

« Booth ? » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Angela ? », demanda-t-il, surpris qu'Angela soit là pendant le week-end au lieu de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer avec son homme-insecte.

« J'aidais Brennan avec sa tenue. Et vous ? » L'agent ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé, et Booth posa ses pieds sur la table de salon.

« Je venais juste voir si elle voulait sortir manger. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avais un rendez-vous », dit-il, essayant de paraître aussi naturel que possible.

Angela haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne saviez pas ? »

"Non", dit-il, appuyant cette parole en secouant la tête.

Angela sourit encore plus largement.

« C'est drôle, parce que, si je me souviens bien, vous étiez dans le bureau quand je lui ai dit que Hugh viendrait la chercher ce soir. »

L'agent sursauta sur le siège, essayant de ne pas paraître embarrassé.

« Vraiment ? Ohhh… Je devais être ailleurs quand vous l'avez dit. Les affaires en cours sont vraiment intéressantes. »

« Vous étiez pourtant assez attentif quand vous lui avez dit qu'elle ne devrait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il pouvait être un pervers. »

Il rougit alors qu'elle souriait de sa gêne.

« Laissez tomber », dit-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer, mais les mots moururent sur les lèvres quand il vit Brennan entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une élégante queue-de-cheval et sa robe verte lui allait vraiment bien.

« Wow, Bones », s'exclama Booth, se levant alors qu'elle approchait. « Vous êtes superbe ! »

« Merci », dit-elle, ses joues rosissant alors qu'elle souriait.

« Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop pour un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

« Comment faites-vous me complimenter et m'insulter en aussi peu de temps ? » dit-elle, cherchant son téléphone portable et le rangeant dans son sac à main.

« C'est juste… Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop habillé ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez au Rainbow Room". Voyant Angela qui le regardait de travers, il demanda, confus.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien il a réservé au Rainbow Room », dit l'artiste. Le cœur de Booth manqua un battement.

Déterminé à ne pas se laisser battre aussi facilement, il commenta.

« Endroit chic pour un premier rendez-vous. Pas besoin de demander de qui il est l'ami. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Brennan, son égarement apparaissant clairement sur son visage.

« Le Rainbow Room est l'endroit le plus chic de DC, donc il me paraît clair que c'est un des amis titrés de Hodgins. » dit Booth, la mâchoire serrée, tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé.

« Titrés ? » demanda Angela, perplexe.

« Gars riche », répondit-il simplement. Brennan lui sourit quand il la regarda.

« J'espère que vous portez vos chaussettes colorées aujourd'hui », dit-elle, riant alors qu'il lui montrait les chaussettes bleu fluo qu'il portait.

Angela était perdue après ce petit échange.

« Pourquoi portez-vous des chaussettes si colorées ? Elles ne font pas très FBI », demanda-t-elle, en remontant un peu le pantalon de l'agent. Elle sourit en voyant les petits nuages argentés sur le coton bleu.

« C'est sa manière d'exprimer son côté rebelle, sa colère », répondit Brennan.

Angela leva un sourcil.

« Colère ? Qu'est ce que fait la colère là-dedans ? »

Booth ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais elle continua.

« Tant que vous ne jouez pas les Hulk sur Hodgins, ça me va. Ou sur le rencard de Brennan ».

« Pourquoi Booth voudrait-il attaquer mon rendez-vous ? » demanda Brennan, en pleine confusion, et avant que Angela ait pu dire quoi que ce soit sur le fait que Booth pourrait avec joie frapper quiconque respirait à côté de Brennan, on sonna a la porte, distrayant leur attention.

« Sauvé par le gong », dit Angela, et Booth la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

Brennan fronça les sourcils avant de traverser le séjour pour répondre à la porte.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges devant elle, et c'est seulement quand elles disparurent qu'elle put voir l'homme derrière.

Hugh Baskerton était grand, mince mais solide. Il avait des traits bien dessinés, la mâchoire ciselée et des yeux sombres et expressifs. Brennan lui sourit, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même une sorte de satisfaction, de voir qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi solide que Booth et que ces yeux n'avaient pas la chaleur familière qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Bonsoir, Tempérance. Elles sont pour vous. » dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

« Bonsoir Hugh », dit-elle en retour, l'invitant à entrer et cherchant un vase.

« Des roses rouges ? Quelle originalité ! » murmura Booth à Angela, sarcastique. Brennan se rappela à ce moment-là de la présence de ses amis.

« Hugh, voici mes amis Seeley Booth et Angela Montenegro ». Hugh les salua, un peu surpris par la manière dont Booth lui écrasait la main en la serrant. Angela nota sa manière subtile de marquer son territoire et elle dut se retenir pour ne rien dire.

« Nous devrions y aller, non ? » demanda Hugh. Brennan hocha la tête, prenant son sac à main et s'approchant de Angela. Elle lui murmura:

« Pourrais-tu… »

« Bien sûr » dit Angela, comprenant immédiatement. « Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie. »

« Merci. Bye, Booth »

« Bye, Bones »

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était partie, emmenée par Hugh.

Angela sortit de la cuisine, en prenant le vase de roses rouges des 2 mains et faisant signe à Booth qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

« Où allez-vous avec les roses ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe que Angela soit en train de kidnapper le bouquet de Brennan.

« Brennan est allergique aux roses rouges », dit-elle. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait une danse de la victoire dans sa tête. Prends ça, Hugh.

Hugh passa toute la durée du trajet vers le restaurant à parler de sa vie.

Pendant les 15 minutes de route, Brennan apprit donc qu'il était l'héritier d'un empire pétrolier, qu'il avait 2 sœurs plus jeunes et un chien, appelé Callie. Son « sport » favori était le golf ; il aimait les longues discussions nocturnes et les ballades sur la plage. Il était diplômé de Harvard, passait tous ses Noëls à Paris, ses réveillons du Nouvel An aux Caraïbes et le reste de l'année entre New York et Washington, quand il n'était pas en vacances dans une île grecque sur son yacht ou en exploration dans un coin exotique du Sud-est asiatique.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, le temps avait changé, et il pleuvait. En sortant de la voiture, Brennan se raidit en sentant Hugh si proche d'elle, sa main enlaçant sa taille alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour elle et la guidant fermement.

Le restaurant était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une cantine de cette catégorie, avec des rideaux de soie, des nappes ivoire et une argenterie excessive. Le luxe avait quelque chose d'écrasant pour Brennan, qui regardait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers leur table.

Ils s'assirent. Le menu fut délicatement placé devant elle, pendant que Hugh demandait :

« Est-ce que vous appréciez ce début de soirée, Tempérance ? ».

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même que l'extravagance ne la gênait pas.

Le maître d'hôtel vint vers leur table et Hugh ferma son menu, le tendant à l'homme alors qu'il passait sa commande.

« Je prendrai la selle de venaison, et la même chose pour la dame. » Lui souriant, il ajouta : « Tempérance, vous allez adorer. »

Il vit son expression troublée et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je suis végétarienne », répondit-elle, la mention du mot « selle » lui ayant rappelé le cas après lequel elle avait pris cette décision. Son compagnon eut l'air un peu choqué, mais ne dit rien. Elle sourit et choisit un risotto. L'atmosphère fut tendit un petit moment, avant que Hugh ne reprenne la parole.

« Je dois confesser, Tempérance, que j'aime beaucoup votre travail. » Ce qui amena un sourire sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je suis surprise que cela vous intéresse. »

« Eh bien, je le trouve très stimulant. J'aime votre style et je suis toujours intrigué par vos livres. »

L'enthousiasme de Brennan diminua un peu en entendant cela, comme toujours c'était ses livres qui intéressaient et non son travail en tant qu'anthropologue judiciaire.

« Merci », dit-elle, même si elle n'était jamais très à l'aise quand les gens la complimentaient sur ses écrits. Son travail au Jefferson était sa réelle passion, pas ses romans.

« Après les avoir lus, je devais vous rencontrer. Je devais rencontrer la femme fascinante avec un esprit si brillant. »

Il prit sa main. Elle se raidit à ce contact, qui n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu.

"Et je dois dire que vous êtes bien plus belle en vrai ».

Tempérance n'était pas convaincue. Les hommes pouvaient lui dire qu'elle était belle, la couvrir de compliments et de cadeaux coûteux, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour eux. Son cœur ne se serrait jamais quand elle les embrassait, ou quand ils la regardaient avec adoration. Hugh, malheureusement, n'était qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste d'admirateurs avec lesquels elle n'avait rien en commun.

Quand leur dîner arriva, Hugh commençait à parler avec animation de ses plans pour Noël, et Brennan écoutait, pas du tout impressionnée par sa grande richesse.

« Vous devriez venir avec moi », dit-il avec une soudaine excitation. Distraite, elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

« Vous devriez venir avec moi à Paris pour Noël », dit-il, prenant sa main et l'embrassant doucement. Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de la retirer et résista au réflexe de le cogner pour l'avoir touchée sans sa permission.

« Ma famille adorerait vous rencontrer. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, la bouche sèche tandis qu'elle tentait de parler.

« Je viens juste de vous rencontrer », dit-elle en riant.

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi quand quelque chose marche ».

Apparemment non, se dit-elle.

Il planta un autre baiser sur sa main et elle frissonna.

« Je sais quand je veux quelque chose, et je réussis toujours à avoir ce que je veux. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop sûr de vous ? » demanda-t-elle, enlevant lentement sa main de celle de Hugh.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle le regarda tandis qu'il appelait le maître d'hôtel.

« Une bouteille de votre meilleur Champagne, s'il vous plaît. »

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire de dévotion sur les lèvres. Tempérance sentit un début de panique alors qu'elle se demandait s'il avait planifié autre chose de leur avenir ensemble. Ce doute augmenta lorsque le maître d'hôtel réapparut avec une bouteille de Bollinger, et que Hugh dit « A nous » alors qu'ils portaient un toast. Temperance reposa son verre vide la première.

« Vous êtes une femme très mystérieuse, Temperance. »

Elle sourit, un peu troublée alors qu'elle demandait que l'on remplisse son verre à nouveau. La nuit va être longue, se dit-elle.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Hugh la questionna à propos de son travail, et pour la première fois dans la soirée, elle trouva quelque chose dont elle aimait parler.

« Vous travaillez avec le FBI ? » demanda-t-il, sirotant son Champagne et la regardant sourire, paraissant excitée par le nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Oui, vous avez rencontré mon partenaire, Seeley Booth, à mon appartement », dit-elle, ses doigts traçant le bord de son verre, et ses yeux s'adoucissant tandis qu'elle pensait à son partenaire.

« Mais que voulez-vous dire par partenaire ? Vous travaillez sur le terrain ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Oui », répondit-elle simplement, sa fierté évidente.

« Mais comment votre partenaire peut vous laisser dans une situation si dangereuse ? En tant qu'homme, il devrait vous protéger… »

Ses yeux se durcirent. Bien qu'indignée par le commentaire sur Booth, elle décida de se defender elle-même en premier.

« Donc vous ne pensez pas que, parce que je suis une femme, je peux prendre soin de moi-même sur le terrain ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne peux pas comprendre comment il peux mettre en danger une femme aussi jolie que vous. »

Elle avala avec difficulté, énervée par son besoin déplacé de la protéger, mais avant qu'elle ait pu clarifier la relation professionnelle entre son partenaire et elle, Hugh reprit :

« Mais ne parlons plus de cela. Pas en si bonne compagnie ».

Parle pour toi, pensa-t-elle. Le dessert arriva, et elle se sentit soulagée que la soirée doive bientôt prendre fin. Mais Hugh ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il fit un signe de la tête, et elle vit les violonistes s'avancer vers eux. Hugh lui prit les mains.

Quand la musique atteignit une note plus aiguë, elle sentit sa tête cogner et ses tempes comme prises dans un étau.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous » dit-il. Lui lâchant une main, il prit une boîte en velours bleu dans sa poche intérieure. La plaçant sur la table, il la poussa vers elle.

Elle l'ouvrit pou découvrir un bracelet en argent avec un pendant en argent, en forme de cœur.

« Je ne peux pas accepter » dit-elle immédiatement, un peu dépassée par ce coûteux cadeau très prématuré.

« Si, vous le pouvez. Je veux que vous ayez quelque chose en souvenir de moi » dit-il, serrant doucement son autre main. Elle regarda le bijou, le brillant du diamant attirant son regrd tandis qu'elle sentait sa poitrine l'étreindre.

« Excusez-moi », dit-elle. Elle se leva et sortit, ignorant son regard confus. Aussitôt arrivée dehors, elle sortit son portable et appuya sur une touche de raccourci.

« Booth », répondit la voix de son partenaire, et elle fut soulagée qu'il soit disponible.

« C'est moi », dit-elle, et elle l'entendit glousser à l'autre bout du fil.

« Le rendez-vous avec Joe le Millionnaire ne se passe pas bien ? » demanda-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Il s'appelle Hugh », dit-elle, n'ayant pas compris la plaisanterie.

« Peu importe. Pourquoi appelez-vous ? Quelque chose cloche? », demanda-t-il rapidement ?

« Pouvez-vous m'appeler dans environ 2 minutes, en disant que nous avons une nouvelle affaire et que vous passez me chercher ? » demanda-t-elle, souhaitant qu'il accepte sans poser de questions.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que tout va bien ? », s'enquit-il, sachant que Brennan n'était pas le genre de personne à demander de l'aide pour rien.

« Oui, seulement… faites ça pour moi », dit-elle.

« Tenez-vous prête. »

Il raccrocha et Temperance réalisa qu'elle avait un peu moins mal à la tête. Attribuant ce léger mieux à l'air frais qu'elle avait respiré, elle retourna lentement vers la table.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Hugh tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Brennan ne put s'empêcher de comparer les 2 hommes qui lui avaient posé la même question.

« Je sais que vous pensez que c'est un peu beaucoup, c'est vrai », dit-il prenant une nouvelle fois sa main d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante mais qui lui semblait envahissante.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, et elle remercia silencieusement son partenaire pour sa compréhension. Elle s'excusa auprès de Hugh, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire, et répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Hugh quand elle eut fini sa conversation.

« Nous avons une affaire, donc… je dois y aller » dit-elle, s'éloignant de la table, suivie de près par Hugh.

« Devez-vous vraiment partir ? » demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons prévoir une autre dîner ? » la pressa-t-il avec espoir.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons. »

En dépit de sa réponse évasive, il la suivit à travers le restaurant, l'accompagnant dans la rue où son partenaire l'attendait déjà dans son SUV.

« Bonne nuit, Temperance » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue tandis qu'elle montait dans la voiture.

Elle se força à lui sourire, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'être ailleurs et surtout loin de cet homme et de ses projets pour eux deux.

Booth démarra et ils furent rapidement hors de vue de Hugh. Ce n'est que quand le jeune homme revint vers la table qu'il vit la boîte en velours, abandonnée sur la table.

Dans la voiture, Booth regarda Brennan, inquiet de son silence.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, et elle détourna sa tête de la fenêtre pour le regarder.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » dit-elle, ni en colère ni irritée. Juste fatiguée.

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Thai, ça vous dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je viens de dîner », dit-elle, souriant du manque de discernement de Booth. « J'étais au restaurant, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il sourit en retour, haussant les épaules.

« Ca ne vous a jamais arrêtée. »

Sa proposition suivante fut plus audacieuse, il n'était pas du tout sûr de sa réaction.

« Nous pouvons aller chez moi si vous voulez ? Vous savez, trouver un vieux film à la télé, vous écouter critiquer tout ce qui ne vous va pas… qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Comme élément de persuasion supplémentaire, il ajouta un sourire charmeur et un mouvement de sourcils.

Brennan rit, son premier vrai rire depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement.

« Ca serait génial », dit-elle, s'appuyant sur son siège, sentant la tension disparaître de son corps.

« Très bien », dit-il, essayant de cacher son exaltation.

Cela signifiait tant pour lui, qu'elle l'ait appelé, et cela signifiait encore plus qu'elle préfère être avec lui regardant un vieux film dans son petit appartement que d'être dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville avec Mr Héritier-du-pétrole.

Un de perdu, un de trouvé, pensa-t-il avec espoir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews_

Chapitre 4: La bénédiction de Seeley

_**Vingt-trois jours avant Noël**_

«Tu as dis que tu aurais fini dans ½ heure » dit Angela, tapant son pied pour montrer son impatience, alors que Brennan l'ignorait, choisissant un autre os à examiner.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ange. J'ai dit que j'avais bientôt fini, et tu as traduit ″bientôt″ par ″½ heure″ », dit-elle, faisant rouler la rotule dans sa main alors qu'elle écrivait quelque chose sur la feuille à côté d'elle.

« Chérie, Noah sera là d'ici ½ heure. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de quitter le monde de la mort ? » demanda Angela. La moue de son amie attira enfin l'attention de l'anthropologue.

« Bien » dit-elle, enlevant ses gants de latex en descendant de la plate-forme pour suivre Angela, ravie, dans son bureau.

« OK, alors… où sont les vêtements que je t'avais préparés ? » demanda l'artiste, scrutant la pièce, à la recherche de son sac plastique vert.

« Ici », répondit Brennan en le sortant de sous son manteau, où elle l'avait caché après que Zach soit accidentellement tombé dessus en entrant dans le bureau pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Angela prit le sac et vida son contenu sur la banquette. En voyant cela, Brennan demanda, incrédule :

« Tu as trouvé tout ça dans mes armoires ? »

« Oui, j'ai creusé un peu et trouvé des choses assez jolies que tu ne dois pas mettre très souvent. Ce qui est dommage, d'ailleurs. »

Pour le prouver, Angela leva un haut de soie bleue. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à moi ça ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée que ses armoires recèlent des trésors comme celui-là.

« Je l'ai trouvé juste avant d'abandonner. Il est mignon ; comment peux-tu ne jamais le mettre ? » demanda Angela.

En réponse, Brennan haussa les épaules alors que Angela lui tendait le morceau de tissu et lui faisait signe d'enlever sa blouse de labo.

« Alors pas de robe aujourd'hui ? » demanda Angela en allant baisser les stores et éviter à Brennan les regards et commentaires des techniciens de labo.

« Non, je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop… ostentatoire. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de fausse impression » dit Brennan, enlevant sa chaîne et ses boucles d'oreille.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Hugh » dit Angela. Elle remarqua que Brennan pâlissait légèrement.

« Je peux juste te dire qu'à la fin du rendez-vous, j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il allait proposer. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts et riant à l'expression dégoûtée de Brennan. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

« Eh bien… d'abord il m'a invitée à aller à Paris pour Noël avec sa famille. » Angela rit plus fort. « Ensuite il m'a donné un bracelet en diamant. »

«Tu plaisantes? » s'exclama Angela, couvrant sa bouche de sa main en riant. « Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si direct » dit-elle, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Oui, et bien… J'étais dehors avant qu'il ait le temps de me donner un anneau en diamant » dit Brennan, enlevant sa blouse pour enfiler le haut en soie. Elle avait décidé d'occulter le fait qu'elle avait appelé Booth pour la sortir de là. Angela se serait fait un plaisir de faire des commentaires à ce propos.

« Je peux voir le bracelet ? » demanda l'artiste, excitée.

Brennan eu l'air troublée un moment, avant de répondre : « Je l'ai laissé au restaurant. »

Voyant l'expression d'Angela, elle se sentit comme si elle lui avait dit avoir renversé son chiot.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça » dit Angela, horrifiée.

« Si » répéta Brennan, confuse.

« Non, tu n'as pas fait ça. »

« Angela, je viens de te dire que si. Pourquoi me dis-tu que je ne l'ai pas fait ? » demanda Brennan, qui commençait à être ennuyée du manque de compréhension de son amie.

« J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille » dit Angela en regardant son amie enfiler son pantalon.

« C'était un bracelet en diamant, Angela. Je ne pouvais pas accepter un cadeau aussi coûteux dès le premier rendez-vous » dit Brennan, remontant la fermeture-éclair de sa veste au dessus de son jean sombre.

« Ma chérie, répète après moi : les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des femmes » dit l'artiste lentement, avec un sourire encourageant.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Un diamant est simplement un minéral, une substance naturelle cristalline formée par le carbone dans son état le plus pur. C'est inanimé, ça n'a aucune vie » dit Brennan et Angela ne put s'empêcher de se frapper elle-même sur le front.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Brennan. Quelquefois tu es trop … littérale.

Temperance ouvrit la bouche pour demander en quoi c'était une mauvaise chose, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, on frappa à la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Booth, passant la tête par la porte, les yeux fermés.

« Oui, Booth » dit Brennan, amusée. Son partenaire entra et lui sourit, un dossier à la main.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? Je vous entendais du hall » dit-il, posant le dossier sur le bureau.

« J'étais en train d'expliquer à Brennan pourquoi elle n'aurait pas dû laisser le bracelet en diamant que lui avait offert Hugh au restaurant » dit Angela. Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Il vous a donné un bracelet en diamant ? » demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé.

« Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter », dit-elle.

« Vous avez eu raison », dit Booth fermement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'artiste, comptant sur sa capacité à creuser lui-même sa tombe, et même prête à lui donner une pelle.

« Bien, quand un homme donne un cadeau à une femme, il attend quelque chose en retour, donc elle se sent coupable si elle refuse ça », dit-il. Brennan sembla pensive un instant.

« Comme quand vous m'avez donné le Schtroumpf à lunettes ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, tandis que Angela ricanait en voyant son expression horrifiée.

« Non…non, je vous l'ai donné parce que je suis votre ami, votre partenaire, pas un gars qui essaie de vous embobiner » dit-il, soupirant de soulagement quand elle sembla accepter cette réponse.

« Que faites-vous ici si tard ? » demanda l'artiste, souriante. « Vous venez inspecter le rendez-vous de Brennan ? Lui donner votre bénédiction ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Drôle. Hilarant. »

S'éclaircissant la voix et se redonnant une contenance, il les éclaira.

« Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de la signature de Bones. »

Il le prouva en levant triomphalement le dossier, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Mouais, et je parie que c'était tellement urgent que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain » dit Angela, souriant alors qu'il continuait à la regarder.

Brennan n'écoutait pas du tout leur discussion, occupée à se préparer.

« Ici, ma chérie » dit Angela en lui donnant le pendentif que son amie cherchait.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Brennan.

Le visage d'Angela s'éclaira alors que l'anthropologue se tournait vers eux.

« Tu es superbe, ma chérie. Hein, Booth ? »

« Ouais » dit-il simplement, voyant avec plaisir le léger rosissement de ses joues, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était embarrassée.

Avant que Angela n'ait pu le taquiner à ce sujet, on frappa à la porte. Ils se tournèrent tous et virent un homme qui se tenait devant le bureau de Brennan.

Noah était un homme grand et musclé, avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts. Sa silhouette rappela à Brennan celle du veilleur de nuit, Charlie. Ils avaient tous deux des muscles bien dessinés, mais la différence était dans leurs yeux.

Les yeux de Chalie étaient chaleureux, comme ceux de Booth, mais ceux de Noah avaient quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui lui laissait penser que, pour lui, le corps d'une femme était comme « une aire de jeu », fait uniquement pour son divertissement et son plaisir. Et si son sourire béat voulait dire quoi que ce soit, cela lui confirmait ce qu'elle ressentait instinctivement.

Angela arriva derrière lui et le poussa pour entrer dans le bureau, alors que Booth restait près de Brennan.

« Bren, c'est Noah, un ancien camarade d'école »

Elle regarda son ami et sourit.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, mais il était l'un des gars les plus gentils à l'école. Noah, voici Temperance Brennan.»

Brennan tendit une main vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il la lui serre, mais au lieu de sa il la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa. Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de lui retirer sa main quand il vit un mince filet de salive sur sa peau, et il s'en fallut d'une seconde pour qu'elle l'essuie avec une compresse stérile.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, poupée », dit le soi-disant gentil Noah avec un sourire.

Brennan lui sourit en retour, mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient il était clair qu'elle était tout sauf ravie.

Quand il lâcha sa main, Booth s'approcha et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Je suis son partenaire, Seeley Booth » dit-il, ricanant alors que l'homme semblait sentir les effets de la pression excessive sur ses doigts.

Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour le décourager et le blond offrit sa main a Brennan, demandant :

« Alors, prête ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Brennan, l'esquivant alors qu'il essayait de la guider pour passer la porte.

« Salut, les gars » dit-elle, mais elle était hors de portée d'oreille avant qu'ils aient pu répondre.

Angela sourit quand elle vit Booth suivre le couple avec un regard d'acier.

« Allons-y alors » dit-elle, essayant de pousser l'agent hors du bureau.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins » dit-il, traversant le bureau de Brennan à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Vous n'allez pas les suivre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au revoir Angela »

Elle sourit encore plus largement en le scrutant, disant alors qu'elle sortait :

« Booth, vous oubliez ce dossier super important signé. »

« Sortez » dit-il avec un rictus. Elle disparut rapidement de sa portée de tir.

"Alors, ce gars dans votre bureau… » commença Noah tandis qu'il marchaient côte à côte dans le hall du Jeffersonian.

« Mon partenaire, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ouais… Il est seulement votre partenaire ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle pâlisait.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? » s'enquit-elle, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient pensaient qu'ils étaient plus que des partenaire et amis.

« Il semblait juste un peu… je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse travailler avec une si jolie petite chose que vous tous les jours sans être plus qu'un « bon ami », dit-il, moqueur, alors qu'ils passaient la dernière porte donnant sur le parking.

Le mot « chose » fit tressaillir Brennan. Chose, comme si elle était quelque chose qu'on pouvait posséder, pas quelqu'un à connaître. Ravalant sa fierté, elle décida de donner une dernière chance à l'ami d'Angela. Elle voulait lui poser une question sur autre chose qu'il avait dit.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'un homme et une femme peuvent travailler ensemble et construire une amitié ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une curiosité innocente.

Il la regarda, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

« Eh bien … bien sûr, si la fille est moche », dit-il, riant de sa propre plaisanterie.

Brennan ne souriait même as, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Tandis qu'elle marchait devant lui, ses yeux descendirent lelong de son corps, et il sourit, appréciateur.

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout une fille avec qui on peut être simplement ami. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas vu son regard lubrique.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son corps pressé contre celui de Brennan.

« Vous avez un très beau cul » lui dit-il à l'oreille, et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, elle sentit sa main sur sa joue gauche. Elle se figea avant de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. Cependant, comme toujours, son esprit fonctionnait très vite.

Tournant rapidement sur elle-même, elle lui tordit le bras derrière le dos fermement, en le poussant sur le sol.

« Ne me touchez plus jamais » dit-elle avant de retourner vers le bâtiment sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Salope » dit-il avec colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause des battements de son propre cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, l'adrénaline traversant tout son corps. Elle avait envie de cogner quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et un instant elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour pour lui botter les fesses.

Marchant rapidement, elle décida de retourner à son travail, pour essayer d'évacuer un peu de la colère qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle atteignit le labo médico-légal, elle fut surprise, dans sa précipitation, de se buter contre quelque chose de solide.

« Booth ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit plus là ; maintenant il allait l'interroger sur pourquoi elle était revenue au labo et pas à son rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Bones ? Oublié quelque chose ? »

_Oui_, pensa-t-elle, _mon bon sens._

Au moment où elle avait vu Noah, elle avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée, plus encore qu'avec Hugh.

« Non, mon rendez-vous vient d'être annulé » dit-elle avec un ton nonchalant. Mais il la connaissait mieux que ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« Il semblait un peu trop pressé de sauter à la seconde base » répondit-elle avec une désinvolture forcée, espérant qu'elle avait utilisé la bonne expression. A l'expression que prit le visage de Booth, elle sut que le message avait été reçu cinq sur cinq.

« Il a essayé de vous peloter ? » demanda-t-il, serra instinctivement les poings.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » dit-elle, et il sourit, en dépit de la situation.

« Il a essayé de vous toucher de manière inappropriée ? » simplifia-t-il, et il vit immédiatement qu'elle avait compris.

« Il n'a pas essayé. Il a réussi » dit-elle, la voix empreinte de colère. Une fois encore, la pression sanguine de Booth dépassa le seuil d'alerte.

« Où est-il ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui parle ? » demanda-t-il, conscient que "lui parler" était un doux euphémisme pour "éliminer la moindre once de vie en lui".

« Pas besoin. Je m'en suis déjà occupée » dit-elle, souriant alors qu'il se calmait.

« Vous avez fait ça ? Il a eu mal ? » demanda-t-il, riant alors qu'elle hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Alors ça me va. Allez, Bones. Je vous offre un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. »

« Est-ce que la nourriture est la seule chose à laquelle vous pouvez penser ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la guidait vers l'extérieur.

« Non, je peux penser à d'autres choses, vous savez » dit-il avec une indignation feinte, et pour elle ne savait quelle raison elle pâlit.

Pour cacher son embarras, elle le tapa légèrement sur le bras, et commença un discours sur ses tendances de mâle alpha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à leur table habituelle au restaurant. Booth se réglait de sa part de tarte, tandis que Brennan creusait avec sa fourchette la fine tranche de cake au chocolat qui occupait son assiette. A chaque fois qu'elle en prenait un morceau, un petit grognement de satisfaction s'échappait de ses lèvres et ses yex se fermaient.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Booth, avalant difficilement alors qu'elle grognait encore.

« Délicieux » dit-elle avec un sourire, et un autre morceau de cake disparut entre ses lèvres pleines. Booth sourit et se décala sur sa chaise, essayant de ne pas la regarder.

« Alors… euh… qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle considéra un moment sa question, posant sa fourchette dans son assiette désormais vide.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête posée sur sa main.

« A propos des rendez-vous. Parce que les deux que vous avez eus ne se sont pas bien passés. »

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots quand il vit son visage à la mention de ses « échecs ».

« Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Rien. Je dois juste accepter le fait que peut-être je ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un de compatible » dit-elle, évitant le regard que, elle la savait, il lui lançait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous allez trouver quelqu'un, je le sais » dit-il, prenant sa main et la serrant.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, voulant plus que simplement le croire.

« Je la sais, un jour, quelqu'un va faire battre votre cœur plus vite, et alors vous saurez » dit-il, la tendresse dans son regard la faisant pâlir.

« En plus, vous avez encore un rendez-vous » dit-il, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Encore un ? Angela m'a dit que j'en avais deux » dit-elle confuse.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un autre rendez-vous. Probablement pour rattraper la pauvre tâche qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège. »

Brennan ricana à la description, se disant que Noah avait probablement beaucoup changé depuis qu'Angela avait fait sa connaissance. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore convaincue à propos de ce rendez-vous supplémentaire, Booth continua avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Peut-être que ça vous est juste sorti de l'esprit. »

« Vous pensez que le dernier va marcher ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Je pense que la troisième fois sera la bonne », dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant alors que celui de Brennan réapparaissait.

Deux de moins, maintenant le chemin était libre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Le premier rendez-vous

_**Vingt-et-un jours avant Noël**_

Une brise fraîche soufflait ce soir-là, tandis que la pleine lune faisait sa première apparition du mois. Ne pouvant pas être autant à l'extérieur qu'elle le souhaiterait, Brennan prit un moment pour admirer le ciel nocturne, assise sur les marches du hall d'entrée du Jeffersonian.

En attendant son rendez-vous, elle repensa à la journée qui venait de se terminer. Après avoir découvert le désastreux rendez-vous manqué avec Noah, Angela s'était excusée un bon millier de fois, répétant à Brennan qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il avait changé à ce point. Brennan ne lui en voulait pas, sa meilleure amie voulait tellement qu'elle soit heureuse. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

De son côté, Booth avait appelé Angela en secret, et quand Brennan avait posé des questions à celle-ci, l'artiste avait haussé les épaules, disant qu'il avait des doutes concernant un portrait qu'elle avait fait. Se figurant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, Brennan accepta cette réponse et ne posa plus de question.

Tandis que le soir approchait, Temperance avait été une nouvelle fois traînée dans son propre bureau pour trouver quelque chose de « super mignon » à porter pour son rendez-vous. C'étaient les mots de Angela. Après avoir été habillée comme une poupée par l'artiste, toujours aussi enthousiaste, Brennan avait décidé d'attendre dehors, esquivant avec succès les conseils avisés de Angela à propos du premier rendez-vous.

Assise sur les marches, Brennan regardait les étoiles. Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans les souvenirs heureux d'une enfance lointaine, le vent devint plus froid et la neige commença à tomber en petits flocons. Elle sourit, se réjouissant de la sensation de froid sur son visage, les flocons tombant sur son nez à la rencontre de sa peau encore chaude.

Dans sa tête, elle essayait de préparer une issue de secours. Si ses précédents rendez-vous lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était qu'elle devait se préparer à une autre déception. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas appeler Booth à son secours une nouvelle fois, mais décida que ça ne ferait que développer son déjà très présent complexe du chevalier blanc.

Se protégeant alors que le froid s'intensifiait, elle remercia Angela de lui avoir apporté le pull en cachemire blanc au lieu d'une veste légère. Entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, elle sentit le doux tissu des collants couleur chair qu'elle portait sous sa jupe caramel et ses bottes.

Sentant le bout de ses doigts commencer à s'engourdir à cause du froid, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas retourner dans son bureau, avant de se souvenir que ses gants étaient restés dans son appartement. Soufflant sur ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer, elle les frotta l'une contre l'autre, jetant un regard absent sur la rue en face d'elle.

Elle vit un SUV noir qui lui était familier tourner au coin et se garer en face des marches. Booth sortit de son véhicule, souriant à la vue de l'anthropologue assise sur les marches.

Elle lui retourna son sourire tandis qu'il montait à sa rencontre.

« Vous venez inspecter mon rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, se levant et replaçant sa jupe.

Sans répondre à la question, il tendit la main, avec une lueur dans son regard qui la rendit confuse.

« Je viens chercher mon rendez-vous » dit-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un du Jeffersonian ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu vexée qu'il le lui ait caché.

« Eh bien… vous voyez, je viens aussi vous amener votre rendez-vous » dit-il. Il la vit chercher quelqu'un d'autre dans le SUV.

« Alors où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, comprenant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et soupira.

« Il m'a posé un lapin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, c'est pour me le dire. »

Il sourit simplement de son incertitude, le rosissement de ses joues à cause du froid ajoutant encore à l'effet.

« C'est moi », dit-il, et elle fronça encore les sourcils. « Je suis votre rendez-vous. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous sortir avec moi ? »

« Ok, alors avant que je vous dise pourquoi, vous devez me promettre de ne pas passer toute la soirée à analyser ma réponse, d'accord ? Je vous donne la raison, vous l'acceptez et vous ne commencez pas à en discuter. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu surprise de sa présence.

« Je ne fais pas cela parce que j'ai pitié de vous ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ok, Bones ? Je fais cela parce que je suis votre ami, et parce que je veux vous montrer que tous les hommes ne sont pas des pauvres tâches comme ceux avec qui vous êtes sortie », dit-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

« Alors, quoi ? Nous allons au restaurant ou quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sceptique.

« Non, j'avais autre chose en tête » dit-il, lui prenant la main tandis qu'il la guidait vers le SUV. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière. Elle monta, il ferma la portière et alla s'asseoir derrière le volant.

« Alors je vais savoir ce qu'est un rendez-vous avec Seeley Booth ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« C'est un évènement qui peut changer une vie » dit-il, et elle rit plus fort.

Avant de démarrer la voiture, il chercha à l'arrière et prit une petite boîte emballée dans du papier rouge.

« Pour vous » dit-il, lui tendant le paquet tandis qu'elle le regardait avec surprise.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'acheter quelque chose » dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais, mais nous sortons, et il est de coutume pour l'homme d'amener un cadeau. »

Se remémorant une conversation, il ajouta :

« Et ce n'est pas un cadeau impliquant la culpabilité, ou un cadeau j'attends-quelque-chose-en-retour. C'est un cadeau amical, un cadeau effaceur-de-rendez-vous-ratés. J'aurais pu apporter des fleurs, mais comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à aimer les fleurs, j'ai pensé… »

Il se sentit soudain peu sûr de lui, se demandait s'il avait fait le mauvais choix en ne lui apportant pas de fleurs. Elle déballa le cadeau et un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait ce que c'était. Posés sur des morceaux de papier, il y avait une paire de gants et un chapeau en laine, blancs. Elle les prit, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers Booth.

« Je les adore », dit-elle. Ses épaules se relâchèrent à vue d'œil tandis qu'il souriait.

« Je me doutais que vous aviez oublié les vôtres » dit-il tandis qu'elle enfilait les gants, savourant la sensation de la laine sur sa peau. « Et je me suis dit que vos doigts seraient très froids avec ce temps. »

« Vous me connaissez bien » dit-elle, souriant et posant le chapeau sur ses genoux. « Alors où allons-nous, si nous n'allons pas au restaurant ? »

« C'est une surprise, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est quelque chose que je sais que vous aimez faire, et que vous n'avez pas fait depuis un moment » dit-il, démarrant la voiture et remarquant l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'avoir des relations sexuelles soit une bonne idée » dit Brennan nerveusement. La tête de Booth se redressa rapidement.

« Bon sang, arrêtez de penser à ça, Bones », dit-il en riant pour cacher son embarras. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire. »

Elle se détendit, un peu embarrassée. « Ce n'est pas ça ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » dit-il, la regardant de profil. Espérant lui rendre son sourire, il ajouta :

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez une de ces filles, Bones. »

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

« Ces filles ? »

« Ouais, vous savez, je parle de ce qu'on fait au premier rendez-vous et tout de suite vous pensez à ça. »

Il sourit. « Ces filles. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Brennan ne put arrêter le sourire qui vint sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle répondait :

« Marrant, parce que je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez un de ces gars. »

« Bon sang, Bones, content de voir que vous avez une si haute opinion de moi ! » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« Je vous en prie » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de demander, impatiente :

« Alors, où allons-nous ? »

« On dirait Parker, avec toutes vos pleurnicheries » dit-il, et elle sembla vexée de la comparaison.

« Je ne pleurniche pas. Je m'enquiert simplement de ce que je vais faire » dit-elle.

Il se tourna vers en levant un sourcil, et elle rit en le tapant doucement sur le bras.

« Est-ce que vous frappez toujours vos rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, arrêtant la voiture.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de trouver un indice pour découvrir où ils étaient, mais ne trouva rien.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en déverrouillant la voiture.

Il fut dehors en un instant, lui ouvrit la portière et la guidant de la main.

« Mâle alpha » dit-elle tandis qu'il fermait la portière derrière elle et activait l'alarme.

« Je suis un gentleman, Bones. C'est comme ça que ma mère m'a élevé » répondit-il, la prenant par le coude tandis qu'ils avançaient, la neige continuant de tomber autour d'eux.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire où nous sommes ? » demanda-t-elle, en mettant son bonnet de laine, et réajustant ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit pas, la menant simplement un peu plus loin, tandis qu'elle regardait les grands arbres qui bordaient le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient. Alors qu'ils montaient une pente, il sourit en la voyant regardait en bas, un halètement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Une patinoire ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il la menait par la main à travers la glace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent assez proches qu'elle réalisa que personne ne patinait, mais que toutes les lumières étaient allumées.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? » demanda-t-elle, plus comme une question que comme une plainte.

« Cet endroit appartient à mon oncle Georges. C'est ouvert uniquement pour nous ce soir » répondit Booth. Elle le regarda, interloquée.

« Tout ça, seulement pour nous ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit, hochant la tête.

En face d'eux, à côté de la patinoire, se tenait un homme de grande taille. Ces cheveux gris étaient cachés sous son bonnet et son ventre proéminent était couvert par l'épais manteau orange qu'il portait.

« Oncle G » le salua Booth, étreignant rapidement l'homme alors que Brennan restait derrière lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Booth l'amena devant, une main dans son dos.

« Georges, voici mon amie Temperance. Bones, voici mon oncle Georges. Ils se serrèrent la main tandis qu'il les présentait.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Temperance », dit Georges, sa moustache grise retenant de plus en plus de flocons de neige à mesure qu'il parlait. « Alors, Seeley, je t'ai préparé des patins là et vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, les jeunes. »

« Merci, Georges » dit Booth, tandis que l'homme s'éloignait et disparaissait de leur champ de vision. Booth guida Brennan vers un banc et ils s'assirent pour chausser leurs patins.

« Booth », commença Brennan, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? »

Il la regarda en mettant son premier patin et en le fixant.

« Vous m'avez dit une fois que votre père avait l'habitude de vous emmener chaque année à Noël » dit-il, souriant alors que ses yeux brillaient. « Vous m'avez dit aussi que vous n'aviez pas patiné depuis qu'il avait disparu, alors… »

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle prit sa main dans les siennes, sa peau frottant contre la douceur de ses gants.

« Merci » dit-elle avec une sincérité évidente dans la voix.

« Mais de rien, Bones », répondit-il, en serrant sa main. « Alors, voici les règles. »

« Vous avez des règles pour vos rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, riant alors qu'elle fixait son second patin.

Il se leva, lui offrant une main qu'elle prit avec grâce. Ils entrèrent sur la patinoire. Alors que ses patins touchaient pour la première fois la glace, elle fut assaillie de souvenirs de ses parents et des Noëls de son enfance.

« Pas pour tous mes rendez-vous. Seulement pour vous, Bones » dit-il, souriant alors qu'elle riait avec un enthousiasme enfantin en faisant des cercles sur la glace.

« Alors quelle sont ces règles ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant, alors qu'elle se rappelait tous les mouvements que sa mère lui avait appris quand elle était petite.

« Pas de discours de fouine, pas d'analyse, pas de conversation sur le sexe ou la religion » dit-il, s'approchant d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait la moue.

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas parler de sexe ou de religion ? » dit-elle en patinant à l'envers.

« On ne veut pas se disputer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Elle sembla considérer sa réponse un moment avant de se résigner en admettant qu'il avait raison.

« Alors que quoi parlez-vous habituellement pendant un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle. Il prit sa main pour se stabiliser alors qu'il vacillait. « On perd son équilibre, Agent Booth ? » dit-elle, taquine.

Il la regarda et lâcha sa main pour se tenir debout seul, voulant lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

« Mon équilibre va très bien, merci » dit-il, alors qu'un léger vacillement le contredisait.

« Normalement au premier rendez-vous on parle de notre travail ou de nos hobbies, ce genre de choses » expliqua-t-il, faisant des cercles sur la glace dans la direction opposée de celle de sa partenaire.

« Mais nous nous connaissons déjà si bien » fit-elle remarquer, s'arrêtant au milieu de la piste et regardant Booth s'approcher d'elle.

« Bien, nous pouvons poser des questions » suggéra-t-il, prenant sa main et la tirant vers lui, patinant lentement vers l'arrière, leurs patins traçant un chemin dans la glace.

« Ok » dit-elle, rougissant à son contact tandis qu'il la regardait.

« Alors, quel était le job d'été le plus embarrassant que vous ayez fait ? »

Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, lâchant sa main et patinant à côté d'elle.

« Voyons voir…, réfléchit-il. Oh, je l'ai ! Un été, ma mère m'a trouvé un job où je devais distribuer des flyers pour un magasin de jouets qui venait d'ouvrir dans notre rue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'embarrassant là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ai-je oublié de mentionner que j'étais habillé en Winnie l'ourson ? » dit-il. Elle commença à rire, doux son à ses oreilles. « Ouais, vous pouvez rire. Quel était votre pire job d'été? » demanda-t-il. Elle pâlit légèrement.

« Je n'en ai pas » dit-elle rapidement. Il ne la croyait pas.

« Allez, je sais que vous en avez eu un » dit-il. Elle patinait dos à lui.

« Dites-moi. »

« Vous allez vous moquer » se plaignit-elle, faisant la moue alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face.

« Contrairement à vous ? J'ai le droit de savoir maintenant, c'est comme la fois où j'ai ri à propos du Schtroumpf à lunettes » dit-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et ricanant de manière provocante.

« Très bien » dit-elle, vaincue, s'approchant de lui et soupirant.

« J'ai travaillé dans un carnaval un été » dit-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il et elle rougit de plus belle.

« J'étais un … » Elle murmura le dernier mot très rapidement, si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« J'étais un clown, d'accord ? »

Maintenant c'était son tour à lui de rire, alors qu'elle rougissant encore plus fort.

« Vous étiez un clown ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule, les mains sur les hanches. « Comme un vrai clown avec des cheveux en l'air et des grandes chaussures ? Vous me montrerez un jour ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que vous me tiriez dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en se moquant.

Il la regarda.

« Aargh, Bones » dit-il, la poussant plus loin de lui avant de soupirer. « Winie l'ourson et Krusty le clown ; un match au sommet. »

« Ouais » dit-elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Il la regardait tendrement. « Alors qu'est-ce vous voulez savoir de plus à mon sujet ? »

Tout, pensa-t-il. Patinant vers le centre, il la regarda tourner autour de li avec grâce avant de patiner juste au bord de la piste. « Quelles sont les plus belles vacances que vous ayez passées ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna encore avant de venir se placer en face de lui.

« Quand je suis allée rendre visite à mon frère » répondit-elle.

Il fut surpris ; avec tous les pays qu'elle avait visités, toutes les cultures qu'elle avait découvertes, les meilleures vacances qu'elle avait passées c'était lors d'un voyage en Caroline du Nord… Sa surprise devait être visible sur son visage, car elle le regardait avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, s'approchant tant qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange de vanille et de fleurs.

« Rien » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle le considéra un moment, essayant de lire son expression, mais il souriait simplement, ne laissant rien transparaître alors qu'il patinait un peu plus loin.

« OK, alors… Qui était votre premier amour ? » demanda-t-elle, riant alors qu'il rougissait un peu. « Oh Oh… est-ce que le super ex-sniper serait en train de rougir ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, dit-il fermement, c'est le froid », lui tournant le dos avec embarras.

« Très bien » dit-elle sarcastiquement, tendant les mains pour attraper un peu des flocons qui continuaient à tomber autour d'eux.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Maggie Kemp » répondit-il, en évitant son regard.

« Elle vivait dans la maison voisine de la nôtre. Elle était vraiment jolie et c'était la fille la plus cool du quartier.

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? » demanda Brennan, imaginant un mini-Booth avec des tendances de mâle alpha, essayant de protéger son premier amour. Cela amena un sourire sur son visage.

« J'avais 8 ans » dit-il, la teinte rosée de ses joues disparaissant un peu.

« Et elle a refusé quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait jouer avec moi. »

« Pauvre Seeley » dit-elle avec une fausse pitié, tapant doucement sa joue alors qu'il riait.

« Qui était votre premier amour ? » lui demanda-il en retour, prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle patinait à l'envers.

« Je suppose que c'était Matt. C'était un ami de Russ et il avait l'habitude de me donner des petits mots à chaque fois qu'il veniat à la maison » dit-elle, souriant à ce souvenir. « J'avais à peu près 9 ans, et lui 11. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Booth.

« Sa famille a déménagé en Australie, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu » répondit-elle tristement, faisant des cercles autour de lui. Elle lui tendit une main ; il la prit et la rapprocha de lui, ses mains sur les hanches de Brennan.

« Quel âge aviez-vous quand vus avez perdu votre virginité ? »

La question la prit par surprise, et il perdit l'équilibre, essayant de se retenir alors que ses patins étaient hors de contrôle sous lui. Il tomba sur le derrière, avec Brennan sur lui. Il grogna, disant en protestation.

« Question sur le sexe, Bones. On avait dit pas de conversation à propos du sexe. »

« La perte de la virginité est plus un rite de passage qu'une expérience érotique », se défendit-elle. Booth ouvrit la bouche pou protester, mais un sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à glousser doucement de la situation.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Mon derrière va être rouge demain matin » dit-il ; elle rit avec lui, et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Au moins il y a déjà de la glace dessus » remarqua-t-elle, s'amusant des vibrations de sa poitrine sur sa joue, alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir les effets de la proximité de son partenaire. Il la tenait, sa main traçant des cercles sur son dos au-dessus de son pull. Elle frissonna tandis que son souffle caressait la côté de sa nuque ; il surprit son mouvement.

« Allez » dit-il la lâchant alors qu'ils essayaient de se mettre debout.

« Partons d'ici avant d'être transformés en glaçons. »

Prenant sa main, il la guida vers la sortie. Ils s'assirent sur le banc et enlevèrent tous deux leurs patins, jetant de discrets regards sur l'autre en remettant leurs chaussures.

« Nous rentrons ? » demanda Brennan.

Elle ne l'aurait pas admis, mais elle ne voulait pas que la soirée finisse si tôt.

« Pas encore, j'ai autre chose pour vous » dit-il avec un sourire, prenant sa main et l'emmenant vers les arbres.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un banc, il la guida doucement vers lui pour qu'elle s'assoie.

« Restez là » dit-il en allant vers son SUV. Un moment plus tard, il revint, un sac noir à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? » s'enquit-elle, essayant de voir à l'intérieur du sac pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, ouvrant le sac. Il la regarda avant de lui montrer ce qu'il cachait.

« Une couverture ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Il sourit en posant la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle regardait le sac avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore là-dedans ? »

« Juste un petit quelque chose » dit-il, sortant un thermos et 2 mugs. Prenant un des mugs, elle le regarda verser un liquide brun et chaud dedans, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Du chocolat chaud ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant plus largement alors qu'il riait, de petits flocons de neige pris dans ses cheveux courts.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir froid » dit-il, versant le liquide chaud dans son mug avant de le poser sur le sol.

Ils étaient tous deux assis les jambes croisées et se couvrirent encore plus de leurs couvertures. Elle se déplaça, son corps se rapprochant de celui de Booth jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout contre son côté, son visage proche de l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Froid ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire ; elle lui sourit en retour.

« Les contacts physiques génèrent plus de chaleur que les couvertures » dit-elle, savourant son chocolat en regardant les étoiles, sentant ses yeux sur elle.

« Bien alors, blottissez vous encore plus » l'invita-t-il, et elle rougit, le rose envahissant ses joues contrastant joliment avec sa peau pâle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous réparez de vieille voitures ? » demanda-t-elle, soufflant doucement sur sa tasse en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il lui sourit, ses doigts enlevant quelques flocons des cheveux de Brennan pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa question.

« Quand j'ai eu mon permis de conduire, mon père m'a promis une voiture. Je m'attendais à une belle Cadillac ou à une Buick, mais non. Au lieu de cela, mon père m'a acheté cette vieille 'merde' » dit-il, souriant alors qu'il se souvenait de sa propre réaction à l'époque.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ravie de l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux partenaire.

« Mon père m'a dit que je pouvais chercher un boulot et en acheter une autre, ou alors je pouvais le laisser m'apprendre à restaurer ladite vieille 'merde' et en faire une voiture presque neuve. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai choisi. »

« Alors c'est votre père qui vous a appris ? » demanda-t-elle, buvant son chocolat et réchauffant des mains gantées sur les bords du mug, et regardant un flocon de neige se mélanger au liquide chaud.

« Mon souvenir préféré de mon père, c'est nous deux en train de restaurer cette voiture » dit-il, avalant une bonne gorgée de son cacao pour se réchauffer. Elle sourit doucement en enlevant un flocon de son nez.

« C'est un très beau souvenir » dit-elle, replaçant sa main sous la couverture.

« Quel est le plus beau souvenir que vous ayez de votre père ? » demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se fermer à la mention de son père.

Ses yeux eurent une lueur mélancolique.

« C'était une fois où il m'a emmenée à son travail, quand j'avais 10 ans. Il était professeur de sciences, donc il avait ce petit labo à l'école dans laquelle il enseignait. »

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique qu'il voyait rarement sur son visage.

« Il voulait m'expliquer ce qu'était l'amour. »

« Vraiment ? Comment ? » demanda Booth, amusé.

"Eh bien... D'abord, il m'a donné une rose. Il m'a dit de sentir les pétales, de humer le parfum, ce que j'ai fait. Il disait que l'amour était comme cette rose. Il peut s'épanouir en quelque chose de beau, de coloré et de doux. Ensuite il l'a plongée dans du nitrogène liquide. »

Booth fronça les sourcils et elle sourit largement.

« Ca a été ma réaction aussi. Alors il a pris la rose et me l'a montrée ; elle était complètement gelée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? » demanda Booth, ravi de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de sa partenaire.

« Il l'a lancée vers le mur et elle a explosé en miettes. Il a dit que si on ne cultive pas l'amour, si on ne le garde pas au chaud, alors il gèle et se casse, sans aucune chance de le réparer. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« C'est aussi là que j'ai commencé à aimer la science » dit-elle ; il rit.

« Seul un Brennan peut expliquer l'amour en utilisant la science » dit-il.

Elle sourit doucement. Il sortit une main de sous la couverture pour ôter quelques flocons de ses cheveux, et quand ses doigts chauds touchèrent sa peau, elle frissonna à ce doux contact, fermant les yeux.

Prenant ce frisson pour une manifestation du froid, il se leva tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux à ce mouvement soudain. Il prit sa couverture, lui tendant une main.

« Venez, nous allons geler ici. »

« Je ne veux pas partir » dit-elle, et il sourit largement en la tirant vers lui.

« Bien que je sois flatté que vous appréciiez ma compagnie, voir on rendez-vous petre gelé n'est pas la manière dont j'avais prévu de finir la nuit. Allons-y » dit-il, la guidant avec la main vers le SUV.

La route vers l'appartement de Brennan se passa dans un silence confortable. Booth était extrêmement fier en la regardant, sachant qu'il était à l'origine du sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Ca lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il était celui qui l'avait rendue heureuse ce soir.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son immeuble, il sortit rapidement et fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière ? Cette fois il n'y eu pas de haussement de sourcils ni de commentaire sur ces tendances de mâle alpha, juste un petit sourire tandis qu'elle prenait sa main.

« Comme je suis un gentleman, je vais vous ramener à votre port » dit-il, ouvrant la porte pour elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Pas de commentaire » avertit-il, posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord » dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Quand ils atteignirent sa porte, elle chercha une manière de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais ne savait pas comment.

« Vous êtes-vous bien amusée ? » demanda-t-il, regardant ses chaussures en se tenant devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Oui » répondit-elle, sincère.

« Je sais que ce n'état pas un dîner chic ou… » Elle l'arrêta en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis absolument persuadée de ne m'être jamais autant amusée à un premier rendez-vous » dit-elle. Son sourire fut si contagieux qu'elle dut lui rendre de plus belle.

« Bien… alors j'ai accompli ma mission » dit-il, faisant un pas de plus vers elle.

« Je devrais partir » dit-il, et pendant un instant elle ressentit une pointe de regret.

« Très bien » dit-elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau. C'était si différent de Hugh ou de Noah. Quand ils lui avaient baisé la main, elle avait ressenti une certaine répulsion, mêlée à du dégoût. Mais avec Booth, son cœur martelait sa poitrine, alors que sa peau était chaude et qu'elle ressentait du froid à l'intérieur, le tout combiné à un soudain besoin de faire disparaître la distance entre eux.

« Bonne nuit, Temperance » dit-il avec une voix grasse et basse, tandis qu'elle se remettait péniblement, essayant de reprendre le dessus.

« Bonne nuit, Booth » répondit-elle.

Elle ressentit immédiatement un certain froid alors qu'il lâchait sa main, marchant à reculons vers les escaliers. Il lui envoya son plus charmant sourire avant de partir.

Elle resta là un moment, essayant de s'assurer que ses jambes allaient fonctionner correctement, tandis qu'elle sentait une nouvelle vague de sensations en elle. Quel était ce sentiment qui la laissait si faible et déséquilibrée ? Pourquoi était-elle soudain euphorique, ave son cœur battant si vite et sa tête dans un tel désordre ? Elle ne savait pas, et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle déverrouillait sa porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait chercher sur Google le lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait des réponses.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci_

Chapitre 6: Pas un rendez-vous!!

_**Vingt-deux jours avant Noël **_

Un matin d'hiver normal, Temperance Brennan aurait sauté hors de son lit quelques secondes après que son réveil se soit mis en marche. Un matin d'hiver normal, elle se serait levée, aurait pris une douche, un café et serait au Jeffersonian sans s'arrêter une seconde.

Mais ce n'était pas un matin d'hiver normal. C'était le matin après Le Premier Rendez-vous Avec Seeley Booth. Et avec lui la perspective d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième, ce qui était tout simplement beaucoup plus que ce à quoi Brennan pouvait penser à 6h30 du matin.

Dans l'état satisfait mais un peu déséquilibré où elle était la nuit dernière, elle avait oublié de programmer son réveil. Dormir avait été facile après la journée qu'elle avait passée, mais se réveiller, c'était une autre paire de manches…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les réminiscences d'un rêve plein de Booth disparaissant comme un flocon de neige dans la paume de sa main, la première chose qu'elle nota fut l'intensité de la lumière dans sa chambre. Comme elle avait l'habitude de se lever avant le lever du jour, voir les quelques rayons de soleils à travers ses rideaux était un peu inhabituel pour elle.

Comme elle venait juste de se réveiller, son cerveau mit un moment à enregistrer quoi que ce soit, mais quand il le fit, elle fut bien réveillée en un instant. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'horloge à côté de son lit et elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle était en retard d'une heure.

Marmonnant quelque chose qui aurait pu être une flopée de jurons ou une nouvelle espèce de dinosaure, elle bondit sur ses pieds, grommelant plus fort en sentant l'air frais sur ses jambes. Cependant, dans sa hâte pour sortir de son lit, lesdites jambes se prirent dans la couette et elle tomba par terre, se maudissant elle-même d'avoir oublié de mettre son réveil.

N'ayant pas le temps pour une douche, elle se changea rapidement, fit un café incroyablement fort avant de sortir à toute volée de son appartement. Enfreignant pas moins de 6 règles du Code de la route, elle arriva saine et sauve au Jeffersonian en 10 minutes.

Prudemment, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers son bureau, essayant d'éviter de rencontrer l'un de ses collègues, en particulier une certaine artiste qui serait sur elle en une microseconde, la questionnant à propos de son rendez-vous. A chaque fois qu'elle était en retard au travail, Angela la bombardait de questions à propos de sa nuit, même si en réalité ses seuls compagnons mâles avaient été Ben et Jerry _(NdA : pour info, Ben & Jerry's est une marque de glace)_.

Cependant, comme son compagnon de la soirée précédente avait été beaucoup plus plaisant et moins calorique que d'habitude, Brennan était encore plus attentive à baisser la tête en traversant le labo, heureuse de ne voir aucun signe de l'artiste.

Comme elle approchait de son bureau, elle fut soulagée de voir que les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui voulait dire que sa très bruyante meilleure amie n'était pas à l'intérieur, attendant de la poursuivre telle l'Inquisition Espagnole. Regardant aux alentours, elle ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement, fermant la porte derrière elle et s'appuyant contre la vitre.

Mais tandis qu'elle traversait son bureau vers les fenêtres, son nez enregistra l'odeur inhabituelle de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Elle ouvrit les stores, laissant entrer le soleil, illuminant la pièce et dévoilant l'origine de l'odeur.

« Oh bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient un peu partout dans le bureau.

Des tas de vases remplis de roses rouges étaient posés dans toute la pièce ; sur son bureau, sur sa table, autour de la banquette, sur les chaises. Elle resta pétrifiée une seconde, son cerveau essayant de trouver la meilleure échappatoire, alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers la porte.

Cependant, elle avait seulement esquissé un pas que son nez commença à picoter. Ce n'était pas un léger picotement, qu'elle aurait pu éliminer avec un mouvement de la main, mais le picotement persistant, insatiable qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle inspira et expira lentement, espérant que son corps obéirait.

Mais c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Elle éternua. Fort. Trois fois. Comme des coups de feu.

Jurant à voix haute, elle traversa rapidement le bureau, attrapant au passage ce qu'elle espérait être un mot d'explication sur son bureau. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dehors, fermant bien la porte derrière elle, elle ressentit un énorme soulagement.

C'était avant qu'elle ne produise un triple éternuement, un peu amusant mais très embarrassant. Reniflant misérablement, elle mit la petite note dans sa poche arrière en marchant vers le bureau d'Angela, son approche annoncée par quelques éternuements.

Entendant la combinaison familière d'éternuements irrités et de grognements, l'artiste sourit, prit une boîte de Kleenex et la plaça en face de la chaise qu'elle savait bientôt occupée. Ses facultés de divination fonctionnaient très bien, et quelques secondes plus tard, Brennan ouvrit la porte de son bureau et prit sans un mot un mouchoir dans la boîte pour se moucher.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda l'anthropologue, enlevant le mouchoir de son nez maintenant que la peau était redevenue à peu près rose.

Angela la regarda avec un sourire.

« Ca dépend de ce que veut dire « le ». Si c'est que Zach est encore sorti avec Naomi, alors oui. Si c'est qu'un squelette fascinant a été trouvé Dieu sait où alors non. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les roses dans mon bureau » dit-elle, prenant un nouveau mouchoir en sentant un nouvel éternuement arriver.

« Il y a des roses dans ton bureau ? » demanda Angela, surprise, recevant un hochement de tête de son amie. « Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je ne savais vraiment pas. »

« Alors qui a ouvert la porte pour les mettre ? » demanda-t-elle, se frottant le nez une nouvelle fois.

Angela la regardait en secouant la tête.

« Tamponne, ma chérie. » Brennan la regarda sans comprendre. « Tamponne ton nez, ne le frotte pas. Ton nez ne sera plus aussi coloré. »

Brennan lui jeta un regard noir, mais suivit son conseil. Angela changea rapidement de sujet.

« Alors qui t'as envoyé ce bouquet ? Hugh, encore ? »

« Ouais » répondit Brennan en tendant le mot à Angela. « Et ce n'est pas un bouquet, plutôt toute la roseraie de la Maison Blanche. »

Cela attira l'attention de Angela.

« La Maison Blanche ?! » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, avant de réaliser que, pour une fois, c'était elle qui était trop littérale. « Oh. »

Elle sourit. « Pas étonnant que ton allergie soit revenue si vite. »

Prenant la carte dans la petite enveloppe, Angela commença à rire quand elle lut ce qui était écrit.

« Une rose pour chaque minute où j'ai pensé à vous. Eh bien, c'est original, non? »

« Comme Gormagon », répliqua Brennan, amère, en éternuant encore.

Angela sourit et dit, sincère.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je n'ai rien vu. Si je les avais vues, je les aurais mises dehors avant que tu ne sois là. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Jack si j'avais eu des roses d'un autre homme.

Brennan se détendit un peu, calmée par le fait que son amie ne faisait pas tout un plat de son allergie. Voyant cela, l'artiste décida de saisir sa chance.

« Donc, comme la première chose que tu fais le matin en arrivant c'est aller à ton bureau, et que tu viens seulement de trouver les roses, c'est que tu étais en retard. »

« Je ne me suis pas réveillée » dit Brennan en toute franchise. Mais Angela ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Ton rendez-vous t'as tenue éveillée toute la nuit, c'est ça ? »

« Non, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil » dit fermement l'anthropologue.

La fermeté ne voulait rien dire pour Angela.

« Tu n'oublies jamais de mettre ton réveil. Tu me caches quelque chose » dit-elle, scrutant son visage.

« Tu rougis, mais ce n'est pas le rougissement j'ai-couché-avec-mon-mystérieux-partenaire-et-c'était-super.

« Couché avec mon partenaire ? » répéta Brennan, paniquée. « Angela, Booth et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble. »

Angela haussa les sourcils, souriante.

« Allez, donne-moi un peu de crédit. Je pense que je l'aurais su si toi et Booth aviez couché ensemble. Non, je veux dire le mystérieux partenaire de ton rendez-vous d'hier soir et … oh mon Dieu c'était Booth. »

Temperance resta un moment bouche bée, abasourdie par sa soudaine déduction. L'artiste eut un sourire triomphal.

« Et je prends ce silence pour un oui. » Se penchant, elle demanda avec curiosité : « Alors, comment c'était ? C'était bien ? Je parie qu'il embrasse bien. Dis-moi qu'il embrasse bien. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir » dit rapidement Brennan avant de demander, confuse : « Attends, tu ne savais pas que c'était Booth ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait tout organisé. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour toi » répondit Angela, souriant toujours. « Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. »

Ses yeux prirent un éclat pensif. « Romantique, hein ? »

« Non », répondit Brennan fermement, avant d'expliquer. « Je veux dire, c'était juste amical. Nous sommes toujours seulement partenaires. »

« Un rendez-vous ? Tu es allée à un rendez-vous amical ? Bren, quand on vous voit, ça ne peut pas être un rendez-vous amical. »

« Ange, nous ne sommes pas un couple. »

Soupirant, l'artiste balaya ce détail.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ce rendez-vous amical ? »

Décidant que sa question était (du moins en grande partie) sincère, Brennan répondit :

« Nous sommes allés à la patinoire de son oncle. C'était en-dehors du Maryland, et grâce à sa famille, nous étions les seuls à patiner. Toute la place pour nous tous seuls. »

« Toute la place ? » répéta l'artiste, incrédule. « Peu importe. Et ensuite ? »

« On s'est assis sur un banc avec des couvertures et du chocolat chaud et on a discuté » dit Brennan, inconsciente du regard rêveur qu'elle arborait à cet instant, se rappelant les évènements de la soirée. Angela le remarquant, souriant largement à la joie visible de son amie.

« Cela semble vraiment parfait. Un rendez-vous passé à patiner sous les étoiles et à se câliner avec des couvertures et du chocolat chaud… Je parie qu'il t'a donné un sacré baiser avant de te quitter. »

Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent en grand et elle dit nerveusement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes juste partenaires. »

« Ma chérie, un homme qui t'offre une patinoire privée, t'apporte du chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer… »

« Il m'a apporté un bonnet et des gants aussi » l'informa Brennan, voulant toujours être précise.

Angela soupira avant de continuer : « … et ensuite vous vous êtes réchauffés tous les deux. Se réchauffer n'est définitivement pas une activité de partenaires. »

« C'était entre amis, d'accord ? » répéta l'anthropologue. « J'ai passé un merveilleux moment, mais ce n'est rien de plus que cela. Il voulait juste me soutenir. »

« Ma douce, il pouvait te soutenir en t'emmenant manger de la tarte. Mais organiser un rendez-vous c'est… Ca signifie plus, tu vois ? »

Avant que Brennan ait pu protester, Hodgins passa la porte du bureau d'Angela, un Zach curieux sur les talons.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme potins ? » demanda l'entomologiste, donnant un dossier à Angela avec un sourire et un baiser.

« Bren est sortie avec Booth » les informa Angela avec sollicitude.

« Angela ! » s'exclama Brennan, soudain très embarrassée du regard surpris que lui lancèrent ses amis.

« Pas trop tôt » murmura Hodgins avec un sourire, et à la surprise de tous Zach hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je confirme. J'ai lu un livre sur le langage du corps ; l'interaction entre vous et l'agent Booth est remarquablement similaire à quelque chose défini comme du « flirt ». Apparemment cela mène souvent à des sorties et des rapports sexuels. »

Hodgins regarda Angela, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Ils ont une liaison ? »

« Non » l'interrompit Brennan fermement, ses joues frôlant maintenant le rouge Rudolphien de son nez (NdT : Rudolph est un cerf – ou un renne – avec un nez rouge)

« Pas de sexe, de flirt, ni de rendez-vous ! »

« La perte de mémoire est fréquente après un évènement traumatisant » dit Zach, voulant apporter sa contribution.

Angela sa tourna vers le jeune scientifique.

« Un évènement traumatisant ? Comment un rendez-vous avec Booth peut-il être un évènement traumatisant ? »

Avant que Zach puisse répondre, Temperance reprit, plus fort :

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas un rendez-vous ? » demanda Cam, qui était entrée dans le bureau.

« La soirée de Brennan en tête-à-tête avec Booth hier » l'informa Angela avec un sourire.

« Angela ! » s'exclama encore Brennan, devenant extrêmement ennuyée de cette soudaine invasion dans sa vie privée.

« Vous aviez rendez-vous avec Booth ? » demanda Cam, surprise.

Brennan ressentit le besoin de hurler ; au lieu de cela elle répéta son nouveau mantra :

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. »

« Où êtes-vous allés ? » s'enquit Cam, curieuse.

« Ils sont allés patiner, et ensuite ils se sont assis sur un banc et ont bu du chocolat chaud. Et ils se sont réchauffés » dit l'artiste, ravie.

Cam eut un sourire en coin.

« Je suis désolée, Dr Brennan, mais c'est un rendez-vous » dit-elle ; elle reçut immédiatement le regard qui tue de Brennan.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous » dit Brennan, la frustration se faisant sentir alors qu'elle éternuait deux fois, l'ennuyant de plus en plus.

Angela sentit le stress de son amie, et décidant qu'une conversation juste entre elles serait préférable, elle poussa tout le monde dehors.

« Allez, dehors tout le monde » dit-elle, poussant son petit ami réticent à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte et de se tourner vers son amie, qui éternuait toujours.

« OK, nous sommes seules. »

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, Angela. Arrête d'insister » dit Brennan avant que l'artiste ait pu dire un mot de plus.

Angela soupira, s'assit en face de Brennan en lui prenant la main.

« Ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je pensais seulement que c'était une bonne chose et c'est ce que tout le monde voulait savoir. »

Temperance la regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes à cause de son allergie, et Angela continua.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, ma chérie. Mais ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord ? »

Ses mots étaient si gentils et si désarmants que Brennan n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sourire.

« Je sais que tu veux juste prendre soin de moi, Ange, et j'apprécie, mais tout va bien, vraiment. Booth et moi sommes juste amis. Nous nous sommes bien amusés, et c'était vraiment une bonne soirée, mais c'est tout » dit-elle, en recevant un câlin de son amie.

« Si tu en es sûre » dit Angela avec un petit sourire que Brennan lui retourna entre deux reniflements.

L'instant fut interrompu quand quelqu'un appela derrière la porte.

« Excusez-moi, Dr Brennan, une livraison pour vous. »

Elles se levèrent, se tournant pour découvrir un coursier, une grande boîte dans les mains.

« Je le prends » dit Angela en s'approchant du coursier.

« Signez là » dit-il en lui tendant un stylo. Il lui sourit, lui tendit le colis et s'excusa avant de partir.

Angela regardait attentivement la boîte, remarquant qu'elle était très légère.

« Combien penses-tu qu'il y ait de chances que ça soit autre chose que des restes humains, des selles d'ours ou quelque chose du même genre que je ne veux pas voir avant de manger ? » dit-elle. Brennan leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le paquet.

Décollant l'adhésif, Brennan écarta rapidement le dessus du carton avant de voir enfin ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Angela, voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de Brennan. Elle fut surprise quand son amie prit l'objet dans la boîte et le plaça sur le bureau. C'était une peluche de Winnie l'Ourson, portant un bonnet de Noël.

« Qui t'as envoyé ça ? »

« Il y a une carte » dit Brennan en allant la chercher au fond la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'éclairant à mesure qu'elle lisait. « Un petit cadeau de Noël pour mon clown préféré. »

« Clown ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? » demanda Angela, en pleine confusion.

« Ca vient de Booth » dit Brennan en glissant la carte dans sa poche et en prenant l'Ourson à Angela.

L'artiste regarda Brennan tenir le cadeau avec soin, ses yeux brillant alors que ses doigts jouaient avec le bonnet de Noël.

« Et tu me dis que c'était juste une soirée entre amis » dit-elle. Brennan lui jeta un regard, clairement ennuyée. « Je sais, je sais, vous êtes simplement partenaires. Tu sais quoi, tu va t'asseoir ici pendant que j'évacues les roses de ton bureau. Et pendant que tu es là, s'il te plaît réfléchis à quel genre de partenaire peut t'offrit un ourson en peluche » insista Angela avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. C'était juste une soirée entre amis » dit Brennan fermement, détachant une seconde ses yeux de l'adorable cadeau.

Angela se leva, et sortit, disant par-dessus son épaule :

« Le déni ne sert à rien, ma chérie. »

(NdT : en anglais, c'était « Denial isn't just a river in Egypt », mais ça ne marche pas en français…)

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » répliqua Brennan, encore concentrée sur l'ourson.

L'artiste leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi m'en fais. »

Pendant ce temps, venant dans l'autre sens, Booth sifflotait dans les couloirs du labo, lançant son jeton de poker dans les airs, sa seconde main dans une poche. Souriant alors qu'il approchait du bureau de sa partenaire, il s'attendait à la voir assise à son bureau, mais au lieu de cela le trouva vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, il alla vers la plate-forme, mais là encore, il ne la vit pas. Il monta lentement les marches, s'approchant de la femme avec des boucles sombres qui se tenait devant l'un des écrans.

« Hey Angela » appela-t-il.

L'artiste se tourna avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Hey G-man. Vous cherchez Bren ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il regardait tout autour d'eux.

« Ouais, où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient.

« Elle est au salon. Hugh lui a envoyé des roses, alors son bureau était le pire endroit pour elle aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne manqua pas la petite étincelle amusée qui traversa ses yeux, ni la manière dont ses yeux volèrent immédiatement vers l'endroit où était Brennan.

« Bien joué, au fait » ajouta-t-elle, l'air décontracté, alors qu'elle faisait semblant de travailler sur le portrait dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son attention provisoirement détournée.

« Le rendez-vous, Booth. C'était bien joué » dit-elle. Il rit en commençant à partir.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ; C'était simplement une soirée entre amis » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Vous essayez de vous convaincre vous-même » dit Angela, riant avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Booth ? » appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit totalement hors de portée de voix.

« Faites attention » avertit-elle, même si 'Faites du mal à mon amie et je vous botte les fesses' était clairement le message.

« Toujours » répondit-il avec sincérité, poursuivant son chemin vers le salon.

Brennan était concentrée sur un rapport quand Booth s'approcha d'elle. Ses jambes étaient croisées, et Winnie l'Ourson était posé sur son genou, apparemment aussi intéressé par le rapport qu'elle.

« Hey Bones »

Elle fut surprise, déplaçant ses yeux du dossier vers son beau partenaire, alors qu'il restait appuyé contre la balustrade, son sourire ne faiblissant pas.

« Hey Booth » dit-elle, lui souriant en retour alors qu'il approchait, s'asseyait à côté d'elle et flattait la tête du petit ours. « Merci pour le cadeau, au fait. Vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

« J'en avais envie » dit-il, jouant avec le bout du bonnet de Noël alors qu'elle serrait inconsciemment son cadeau.

« Booth, à propos de la nuit dernière, c'était… » Il la coupa, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres en la regardant.

« Extraordinaire, OK ? C'était une soirée géniale entre 2 amis qui apprécient la compagnie de l'autre. Je ne veux pas que vous l'analysiez ou que vous fassiez une étude anthropologique » dit-il, enlevant son doigt en voyant que ses protestations ne viendraient plus.

« Vous avez passé un bon moment ? »

« Oui, je vous l'ai dit. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée pendant la période de Noël depuis plus de 16 ans » dit-elle doucement.

« Alors, est-ce que j'ai changé votre opinion à propos de cette période de l'année ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Pas vraiment. Il me faudra plus qu'un super rendez-vous pour changer mon opinion » dit-elle, le défi dans sa voix faisant comme un appel au « combat ».

« Alors laissez-moi vous convaincre » dit-il. Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

« Vous dites qu'il vous faut plus, donc j'accepte le défi. Laissez-moi vous montrer comme Noël peut être génial. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » dit-elle, incertaine, une fusée rouge s'allumant dans sa tête alors qu'elle cherchait une excuse.

« Allez, Bones. Vous me faites confiance ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux emplis de sincérité.

« Oui » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

« Alors laissez-moi faire. Laissez-moi vous montrer » plaida-t-il. L'espoir qu'elle vit sur son visage était si innocent et pur qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

« Très bien » dit-elle avec un ennui feint.

Il sourit, prit sa main et les fit se lever tous les deux.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'il la guidait à travers son bureau, débarrassé de toute rose.

« Nous allons laisser votre ourson dans votre bureau, et ensuite, nous allons déjeuner, parce que je meurs de faim » dit-il, prenant le bonnet de l'ours et le posant sur la tête de Brennan.

« Vous n'allez pas le regretter, Bones » promit-il un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

J'espère que vous avez raison, pensa-t-elle, sa main dans celle, chaude et douce, de Booth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Shopping

_**Seize jours avant Noël**_

"Est-ce nous sommes vraiment obligés d'entrer là-dedans?" demanda Brennan en regardant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes la foule dans le magasin.

Passer une après-midi entière à chercher des cadeaux en endurant les cris d'enfants spoliés à qui on ne donne pas ce qu'ils veulent n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la joie de Noël.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, Bones ? Du shopping sur Internet ? Parce que sinon, nous devons aller là-dedans » dit Booth en la poussant à travers les portes automatiques.

Le bruit de pleurs mêlés à des conversations à voix haute les assaillit immédiatement quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

« Est-ce que c'est la seule idée que vous ayez eue pour me convaincre de la magie de Noël ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, au moment où ils dépassaient une mère qui berçait son bébé en essayant de calmer son autre enfant qui pleurait à ses pieds.

« Non. Mais le shopping est une partie importante de la période de Noël. Je dois acheter quelques cadeaux, et vous devez en acheter aussi, donc nous pouvons le faire ensemble, et vous verrez que j'ai toujours raison » dit-il, son sourire à 100 000 watts sur les lèvres pour éviter toute réaction hostile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous savez que ce sourire charmeur ne marche pas sur moi » rappela-t-elle.

Quel mensonge, pensa-t-elle en sentant la chaleur familière s'insinuer en elle.

« Vous êtes une femme difficile, vous savez ? »

« Merci » répondit-elle, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas un compliment. « Alors, par où commençons-nous ? »

« Avez-vous fait une liste comme je vous l'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il. Elle sortit un petit papier plié et le lui tendit. « Waou, Bones, je crois que c'est la première fois que vous faites quelque chose que je vous ai dit. »

Cela lui valut une tape sur le bras.

« Taisez-vous et lisez » dit-elle, le regardant en souriant.

Ses yeux parcoururent la courte liste, tandis qu'il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Alors, que préférez-vous ? Les femmes ou les hommes d'abord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peu importe, ce qui vous va. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre de choses » répliqua Brennan, regardant tout autour les boutiques variées, qui étaient toutes décorées avec des lumières de Noël et des flocons étincelants.

Aussi sceptique qu'elle fut à propos de cette période, Brennan était la première à admettre que les décorations étaient toujours merveilleuses.

« OK, alors nous devons tous les deux trouver quelque chose pour Angela et Cam, et vous devez acheter un cadeau pour la femme de Russ » dit-il, faisant mentalement une liste pour être sûr de n'oublier aucune femme, tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalator vers le 2ème étage.

Il avait déjà acheté le cadeau pour sa mère, c'était donc une chose de faite.

« Angela m'a donné quelques idées de cadeau. Elle a dit que les femmes aimaient recevoir du parfum, des vêtements, de la lingerie… »

Elle fut coupée par Booth, qui demandait, incrédule : « De la lingerie ? »

« Angela m'a dit que les femmes aimaient les beaux ensembles de lingerie comme cadeau » dit Brennan, sans comprendre son attitude choquée. L'escalator arriva en haut; elle scruta les nouvelles boutiques en essayant de trouver où commencer leur shopping.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop personnel ? » demanda-t-il, grimaçant au souvenir de la gifle qu'il avait reçue de l'une de ses ex-petites amies, quand il lui avait offert de la lingerie sur le thème de Noël.

« Angela m'a dit qu'elle dépensait plus d'argent pour de la lingerie que pour son loyer » dit Brennan, amusée par les priorités de sa meilleure amie. « Je pense que c'est un cadeau sans risque. »

« D'accord… » dit-il, décidant que pour une fois, il pouvait faire confiance à Brennan pour ça. « Mais et pour Cam et Amy ? »

« Je pensais que du parfum pourrait être une bonne idée » dit-elle, montrant du doigt une boutique Victoria Street à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

« OK, alors comment connaissez-vous Victoria Street ? » demanda Booth amusé, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du magasin décoré de rose avec des mannequins garnissant la vitrine.

« Angela m'a donné un ensemble venant d'ici une fois » dit-elle en souriant. « Il était trop petit, j'ai dû le changer. »

Booth avala difficilement, des images de sa partenaire dans de la lingerie seyante, très peu conformes à une relation de simples partenaires, lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Trop petit ? »

« Elle m'avait acheté un B, et en fait je suis plus proche d'un C » dit-elle, décontractée, laissant Booth de nouveau avec ses images mentales et se tournant vers la vendeuse qui s'était approchée d'eux.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la petite blonde avec un sourire, tandis que Brennan regardait les nombreux portants, sa perplexité évidente sur son visage.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » dit-elle avec soulagement, voyant du coin de l'œil Booth, qui, l'air un peu coupable, essayait de concentrer ses yeux ailleurs que sur la partie de son anatomie dont ils parlaient l'instant précédent.

« Alors quel genre de lingerie recherchez-vous ? » s'enquit la vendeuse, dont le prénom, Katie, était inscrit en lettres rose brillant sur sa tenue.

« J'essaie de trouver un cadeau pour l'une de mes amies » dit Brennan, ses doigts parcourant les bretelles d'un soutien-gorge accroché.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez sa taille ? » demanda Katie, en marchant dans les allées, Brennan et Booth la suivant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre » répondit-elle, se sentant un peu bête de ne pas avoir cette information. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Booth ? »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent en grand, l'embarras clairement affiché sur le visage alors qu'il commençait à rougir fortement.

« Ah bon, je suis un pervers, maintenant ? Comment pourrais-je connaître sa taille de soutien-gorge ? » demanda-t-il, indigné, alors que les deux femmes le regardaient avec amusement.

« Je vous demandais simplement votre avis » dit Brennan, sur la défensive. Se tournant vers Katie, qui regardait Booth avec curiosité, elle raisonna :

« Alors, je mets du 32, et je pense que Angela a une cage thoracique un peu plus grande que la mienne, donc elle met probablement du 34. Et pour la taille des bonnets, je suppose qu'elle met du B. » _(NdT : Ce ne sont pas les tailles françaises, je ne connais pas la correspondance…)_

Elle regarda sa propre poitrine et ajouta : « En fait, plutôt du C. »

Se tournant vers son partenaire pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, Brennan fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de Booth fermement ancrés sur la zone sous ses épaules. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle s'enquit avec un sourire :

« Vous essayez de les mesurer, Booth ? »

Pris la main dans le sac, si l'on peut dire, Booth releva rapidement les yeux, la couleur de ses joues maintenant assez proche de celle des collants rouge vif accrochés derrière lui.

« Désolé, Bones » dit-il honteusement, essayant de mettre une expression repentie sur son visage.

La vendeuse avait l'air très amusé ; elle prit un épais dossier en dessous du comptoir et le plaça en face de Brennan.

« Alors voici un catalogue de nos différentes collections. Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous préférez, et j'irai vous chercher les différentes tailles, comme ça vous pourrez voir celui qui ira le mieux à votre amie, d'accord ? » demanda Katie, ses manières amicales mettant Brennan un peu plus à l'aise.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Brennan avait choisi 5 options différentes pour Angela et 7 pour elle-même. Elle avait décidé qu'il était logique de faire bon usage de cette séance de shopping, et de s'acheter quelque chose pour elle tant qu'elle était là.

« Booth » appela-t-elle, un sourire en coin quand elle vit son partenaire regarder distraitement les différents posters de mannequins, qui ne portaient que la lingerie dont elles faisaient la publicité, et un sourire.

Pris encore une fois sur le fait, Booth s'éclaircit la voix et s'approcha d'elle, fredonnant la chanson diffusée dans la boutique.

« Déjà, Bones ? » demanda-t-il, souhaitant qu'elle allait simplement prendre la première chose qu'elle verrait, histoire qu'ils partent rapidement.

« Non. Et si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vous jure que je vous laisserai choisir tout seul les cadeaux de Zach et Hodgins » menaça-t-elle. « Bonne chance dans le rayon Sciences de la librairie. »

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça » la défia-t-il, pointant un doigt sur elle pour l'intimider. Elle ricana.

« Vous pariez ? » défia-t-elle en retour. Il céda.

« Comment puis-je aider ? » s'enquit-il avec un soupir, se penchant au-dessus du comptoir et regardant le catalogue ouvert.

« Dites-moi lequel vous préférez. Vous êtes un homme, non ? » demanda-t-elle, recevant un regard noir en réponse. « Donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour vous. »

A ce moment-là, la vendeuse revint, plusieurs soutien-gorge dans les mains. « Alors voici les ensembles que vous avez choisis. Plusieurs d'entre eux existent en différentes couleurs, donc si vous n'aimez pas celle-là, nous pouvons changer » dit-elle en les posant sur le comptoir.

Booth les regarda attentivement, jouant avec les bretelles et le coton, avant de lever un soutien-gorge noir et rose devant les yeux de Brennan.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop sexy comme cadeau de Noël pour une amie ? » demanda-t-il, la taquinant, alors qu'elle lui prenait le sous-vêtement des mains.

« Ce n'est pas pour Angela, c'est pour moi » dit-elle.

Il se retourna, son cerveau essayant maintenant d'effacer les images d'elle portant uniquement ces sous-vêtements noir et rose, rampant sur son lit avec une sourire de séductrice. Il passa une main sur son visage pour sortir ce rêve éveillé, et se fixa sur sa partenaire, confuse et toujours entièrement vêtue.

« Vous allez bien, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Très bien, Bones. Alors… euh… qu'est-ce que vous prenez pour Angela ? » questionna-t-il, massant ses tempes pour clarifier ses pensées. Brennan sourit et leva un sous-vêtement en face des yeux de Booth.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda-t-elle, apparemment fière d'avoir choisi ce qu'elle pensait être le cadeau parfait pour sa meilleure amie.

C'était une paire de collants rose bonbon avec un ourlet ouvragé et des lettres noires sur le derrière, disant « taper ». Le soutien-gorge était semblable, mais des lettres noires barraient les bonnets, disant « chatouiller ».

Booth rit, et dit avec un sourire amusé : « Je pense que c'est parfait pour Angela. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Brennan lui rappela l'embarras qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Ok, alors je prends celui-ci, emballé dans du papier cadeau » dit-elle, le tendant à Katie.

Booth frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la perspective de sortir enfin de cette boutique l'enchantait.

« Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à payer et nous sortons » dit-il.

Avec un mouvement de la tête, Brennan réduisit cet espoir en miettes.

« Pas encore. Je vais en essayer quelques-uns » dit-elle. L'expression sur le visage de Booth changea, alors que ses pensées repartaient en des territoires dangereux.

« Vous pouvez utiliser les cabines d'essayage juste là » dit Katie, indiquant le fond du magasin. « Mais votre petit ami doit rester à l'extérieur. »

Booth se raidit, tandis que Brennan toussotait, se tournant vers Katie.

« Nous sommes juste amis » dit-elle fermement, embarrassée en imaginant Booth serré contre elle dans le tout petit box qu'était la cabine d'essayage.

« Oh, je suis désolée » dit la vendeuse avec un sourire. « Je vous laisse y aller ; appelez-moi en cas de besoin. »

Brennan acquiesça et s'avançant vers les cabines, tandis que Katie fixait Booth avec un regard sceptique, disant clairement « Mais bien sûr. Il y a tant de femmes qui amènent un ami dans un magasin de lingerie. »

Quand Booth et Brennan arrivèrent devant les cabines, elle lui donna son sac et son manteau, entra et ferma la porte derrière elle en souriant. Booth déglutit avec peine en voyant sa veste tomber sur le sol, bientôt suivie par le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait.

Pense au base-ball, se dit-il en levant les yeux, ignorant les regards curieux qu'il attirait de la part des femmes qui attendaient à côté. Son plan rata alors que dans ses pensées il traversait toutes les bases avec sa splendide partenaire. Irrité par son manque de contrôle, il fit les cent pas impatiemment.

« Booth ? » appela Brennan de la cabine.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il, priant pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas quelque chose qui nécessiterait du temps supplémentaire à l'église ce dimanche. Une paire de collants pourpres sortit de la cabine, accompagnée d'une demande :

« Pouvez-vous me trouver les mêmes en bleu ? »

Soupirant, et se résignant à perdre une heure supplémentaire ce dimanche, Booth retourna vers la boutique, essayant de faire correspondre les collants dans sa main avec ceux accrochés aux portants. Après avoir cherché dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un océan de bretelles, il localisa enfin la paire de collants désirée et repartit rapidement vers sa partenaire ; il lui passa en disant : « Voilà, Bones. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que les deux paires ne réapparaissent : « Dans ma taille, Booth. »

Il regarda les sous–vêtements dans sa main.

« Bien, quelle taille mettez-vous ? »

« S » répondit-elle, comme une évidence. « Vous m'avez donné du L. »

Connaissant la susceptibilité des femmes à ce propos, il s'excusa : « Excusez-moi, Bones. Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Trouvez-moi simplement les bons collants, Booth » répondit-elle avec fermeté ; une fois encore il partit en traînant les pieds, pas du tout ravi de l'humiliation publique qu'il ressentait, d'être un homme seul en train de fouiller dans de la lingerie féminine dans une boutique.

Avec soulagement, il localisa la paire de collants et courut presque à travers le magasin, la passa dans la cabine, et dit : « Voilà, Bones. Maintenant dépêchez-vous, le magasin va bientôt fermer. »

« Bien, bien » répondit-elle. Booth entendit des mouvements, avant qu'elle n'émerge de la cabine, entièrement habillée et portant un certain nombre d'articles.

« Vous achetez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, regardant avec curiosité les sous-vêtements dans sa main.

Après cette journée, Booth aurait beaucoup de matière à penser dans ses rêves à propos d'une certaine anthropologue obstinée.

« Juste 2 ensembles » dit-elle, décontractée, lui montrant qu'elle avait choisi l'ensemble noir et rose qu'il avait déjà remarqué, ainsi qu'un autre rose bonbon.

« OK, à la caisse alors » dit-il, lui rendant son sac et son manteau et la guidant vers Katie. Il regarda les deux femmes se diriger vers la caisse, et vit la vendeuse dire quelque chose à Brennan. Cette dernière se mit à rire, un doux son que Booth n'entendait que trop peu, mais qu'il adorait. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elles le regardaient toutes deux, avec un sourire amusé.

Reste cool, pensa-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté, s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Mais il avait sous-estimé son poids, et buta contre un portant de vêtements, qui en entraîna un autre puis encore un autre, comme des dominos, et bientôt des soutien-gorge et des négligés rouges de Noël se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Rougissant fortement, il marmonna ses excuses aux 3 vendeuses qui rangeaient derrière lui.

Du calme, pensa-t-il alors que Brennan, s'approchant de lui, des sacs à la main, essayait clairement de ne pas se moquer ouvertement. Beaucoup, beaucoup de calme.

« Venez, Booth, avant de détruire toute la boutique » dit-elle, le taquinant. Il la regarda d'un œil noir, puis s'excusa encore en direction des vendeuses, avant de rejoindre Bones.

« De quoi étiez-vous en train de rire avec la vendeuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle me disait juste qu'elle aurait aimé voir votre tête quand vous me verrez avec ma nouvelle lingerie » dit Brennan, sur un ton qui laissait penser que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, alors que son esprit était en train de former une nouvelle image. Pas bien, pas bien du tout.

« Elle pensait que nous étions ensemble. Il n'y a aucune raison de vous sentir offensé » dit Brennan, se sentant un peu offensée elle-même en voyant sa réaction.

« Je ne suis pas offensé. C'est seulement… ça m'a pris un peu par surprise, c'est tout » se défendit-il, essayant de ne pas la mettre en colère. Elle sembla accepter sa réponse, et regarda les différentes boutiques qui longeaient l'allée du centre commercial.

« Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Boutique de parfums » répondit Booth en prenant la moitié de ses sacs. « Je prends la moitié, donc ça fait un poids égal pour nous deux » dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse le reprendre.

Elle sourit, amusée de voir qu'il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle le dise. Ils marchèrent côte à côte vers la boutique de parfums, chacun jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'autre en chemin. Arrivés au magasin, ils virent toutes les bouteilles de couleurs variées présentées en vitrine, créant un effet kaléidoscopique sur le sol.

Distraite, Brennan ne vit pas l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas devant elle.

« Est-ce que madame aimerait essayer ce nouveau parfum ? » s'enquit-il, et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il l'aspergea de parfum.

Elle toussa, le fixant avec un regard menaçant en pensant lui faire avaler sa bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en humant l'air, fronçant son nez. « Super, maintenant je sens l'aubergine. »

Frustrée, elle entra dans la boutique, plaça son sac sur le comptoir et chercha des mouchoirs. Quand elle les trouva, elle s'essuya la veste et les bras, indifférente au rire de son partenaire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle » dit le vendeur, s'adressant à Brennan, maintenant plus calme. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« Pourriez-vous nous montrer les parfums pour femmes ? » demanda Booth, s'approchant du comptoir en disant : « Oh, et la prochaine fois, essayez de répondre aux gens avant de les asperger. »

« Ce serait une bonne idée » ajouta Brennan en jetant le mouchoir à la poubelle, son regard glacial se fixant sur l'homme, qui s'était approché assez pour avoir un bras cassé.

« Je m'excuse encore, mademoiselle » dit-il. La petite barre métallique sur sa poitrine disant « Ron » en lettres dorées.

« C'est bon. Montrez-nous simplement les parfums » dit-elle, ne voulant maintenant rien d'autre que d'être chez elle avec une bonne bouteille de vin plutôt que de se battre avec des hordes de gens qui faisaient leurs courses de Noël.

« Quel type de parfum recherchez-vous ? » demanda Ron. Booth échangea un regard avec Bones, tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules.

« Quel type de parfum porte Cam ? » demanda-t-elle. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de simple, vous voyez ? Simple et féminin » dit Booth, satisfait de sa propre réponse.

« Je suis d'accord » dit Brennan. Ron hocha la tête, contourna le comptoir et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères. Il prit un petit flacon et le tendit à Brennan. Booth fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le sentait avant de le lui passer. Il regarda dedans, fronçant encore plus les sourcils quand il vit ce qu'il contenait.

« Des grains de café ? Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela aide à améliorer nos facultés olfactives » dit Brennan. Il huma le parfum, étonné de cette information.

Ron continua son discours.

« Ici nous avons des parfums qui pourraient vous intéresser. Ils ont une senteur fraîche de lilas, avec une nuance de citron. »

Brennan le huma, haussant les épaules en le tendant à Booth. Avec tous les parfums sélectionnés par Ron, ils avaient humé tant de grains de café qu'ils avaient une forte envie d'une tasse de boisson caféinée bien chaude.

Au cinquième essai, ils tombèrent d'accord sur un parfum appelé « Biographie » et une élégante bouteille carrée remplie d'un liquide couleur pêche fut mise de côté pour être emballée.

« Maintenant nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour Amy » dit Booth.

« En fait, Angela m'a donné le nom d'un parfum qu'elle connaît. C'est ″Abandon″ » dit Brennan en regardant le vendeur. « Vous l'avez ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il. Il se dirigea vers une autre étagère, aspergea une bande de parfum et la tendit à Brennan.

« Ca sent vraiment bon » dit-elle en le tendant à Booth. Quand il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, elle ajouta : « Je vais prendre celui-là aussi. »

Satisfait de leurs progrès, Booth scruta les étagères en disant : « Je vais choisir un parfum pour Angela, et peut-être que vous pouvez prendre une eau de toilette ou autre chose pour votre père, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Un sourire ironique s'étala sur les lèvres de Brennan.

« Peut-être pas. Il m'a dit qu'un homme qui sentait trop bon en prison, ce n'est pas bon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Booth rit, amusé par son commentaire, et suggéra :

« Ok, alors peut-être que vous pouvez choisir quelque chose pour Russ. »

« Je pensais à des vêtements pour Russ » dit Brennan, se penchant pour voir ce que Booth regardait.

« Peut-être un parfum fleuri pour Angela ? »

Il sourit en acquiescant, et Ron aspergea une nouvelle bande.

Après plusieurs essais, Booth opta pour un parfum appelé « Catalyseur », dans un flacon presque sphérique.

« Je suppose que nous avons terminé » dit Brennan, barrant mentalement les noms sur sa liste en regardant les cadeaux emballés.

« Quel parfum portez-vous ? » demanda Booth avec curiosité, se penchant pour essayer de capter son odeur.

« Je peux vous le trouver, si vous voulez » offrit Ron un peu trop enthousiaste, en se penchant vers Brennan pour humer sa nuque.

Etant le mâle ultra-protecteur qu'il était, Booth se mit entre sa partenaire et le vendeur, les bras levés.

« Pas besoin, mon gars » dit-il entre ses dents, alors que Brennan semblait à la fois amusée et irritée, en sortant sa carte de crédit pour payer.

Quand il fut sûr que le vendeur n'allait pas essayer de sentir sa partenaire, Booth se tourna et donna aussi sa carte de crédit.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, Booth guida Brennan avec une main en bas de son dos en regardant Ron.

« Alors nous devons acheter quelque chose pour les hommes, maintenant ? » demanda Brennan tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escalators.

« Ouais, nous avons Parker, votre père, Russ, Zach et Hodgins » lista Booth.

« OK, pourquoi nous ne nous séparons pas ? Nous pouvons chercher quelque chose ensemble pour mon père et mon frère, et ensuite nous séparer ; vous achetez quelque chose pour Parker et les enfants de Amy, pendant que je trouve les cadeaux pour Zach et Hodgins. »

« Vous ne voulez pas aller dans le magasin de jouets avec moi, hein ? » dit-il, la taquinant ; elle rougit.

« Non, je pense seulement que ce sera plus efficace et nous pourrons rentrer plus tôt chez nous » dit-elle, vexée.

« Très bien » dit-il, sarcastique, riant alors qu'ils prenaient l'escalator pour aller dans la partie Hommes d'une boutique.

Alors que Brennan longeait un portant de chemises, Booth fut surpris par un vendeur qui attendait au coin de l'allée, demandant joyeusement :

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise alors que l'homme, plus petit, le détaillait avec un yeux appréciateur, Booth se rapprocha instinctivement de Brennan, en disant : « Je cherche les cravates. »

Gardant les yeux fixés sur Booth, le vendeur, apparemment nommé Harry, dit triomphalement :

« Bien, alors vous êtes au bon endroit. »

Sans autre préambule, il guida un Booth très gêné à travers la boutique, avec la main en bas de son dos, exactement comme l'agent lui-même le fait souvent avec Brennan.

Voyant le regard désespéré que son partenaire lui jetait, Temperance étouffa un rire, mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en un sourire quand elle vit le regard meurtrier sur le visage de Booth, alors que Harry lui passait une cravate autour du cou.

« Excusez-moi » appela-t-elle, attirant l'attention du vendeur loin de son partenaire inquiet. « Pouvez-vous me trouver quelques chemises de cette taille, s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Il s'éloigna, les laissant seuls alors que Booth s'approchait rapidement de Brennan.

« S'il me touche encore, je jure que je le tue » dit l'agent, nerveux, regardant le vendeur avec un regard suspicieux.

« Ce serait un crime prémédité, vous savez ? » dit-elle, posant une cravate en soie rouge contre sa poitrine pour la mesurer. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant la cravate qu'elle avait choisie. « Je ne voudrais rien dire, mais votre frère ne porte pas souvent de cravate. Et le rouge ne va pas avec l'orange » dit Booth en souriant.

« En fait, je pensais acheter une cravate à Zach. Il est appelé en tant qu'expert à la cour de plus en plus souvent, et je veux juste l'aider à être présentable et crédible » raisonna-t-elle, échangeant la cravate rouge par une bleue.

« OK » dit-il en hochant la tête à la cravate qu'elle avait choisie. « Mais assurez-vous de ne pas en prendre une comme une des miennes. Ce serait vraiment embarrassant si nous étions tous deux au labo avec des cravates exactement pareilles. »

Brennan rit, avant d'opter pour la cravate bleue, un peu moins voyante.

Juste à ce moment, Harry contourna une fois de plus le comptoir.

« Alors j'ai de très belles chemises italiennes, je pense que vous allez les adorer. Très douces, splendide texture » dit-il à une Brennan qui souriait en coin, alors que Booth réprimait un frisson. Prenant une des chemises, Booth la leva vers Brennan, en disant :

« Vous pensez que ça irait pour Russ ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre » répondit-elle, le regardant d'un œil critique. « Je pense que Russ est moins bien bâti que vous. Pourquoi vous ne l'essayez pas ? » suggéra-t-elle, le guidant vers les cabines d'essayage.

« On voit mieux en essayant » dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence, et Booth le regarda avant de disparaître dans le box. Regardant le rideau fermé, le vendeur se tourna vers Brennan, demandant :

« Alors c'est une occasion spéciale, ou bien vous deux avez envie de vous dévergonder aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui » dit-elle d'un air absent, réfléchissant aux connotations de « se dévergonder », avant de corriger : « Je veux dire, non… Nous, euh… C'est juste… ».

Il lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, chérie, je sais comment un homme comme ça peut vous réduire en bouillie » dit Harry, tapotant son bras en se tournant pour arranger des cravates.

Brennan se tint là, pensant au fait qu'il était impossible de réduire quelqu'un en bouillie sans avoir quelques produits chimiques, comme la fois où ils avaient trouvé ce corps fondu dans la baignoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth émergea de la cabine, rhabillé avec sa propre chemise. Voyant qu'il avait laissé 2 boutons ouverts dans sa hâte de se changer, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de regarder la peau visible, la teinte dorée de celle-ci l'hypnotisant, alors qu'elle se demandait comment ça serait de faire courir ses doigts sur cette poitrine.

« Bones » l'appela-t-il, remarquant ses yeux dans le vide. Pas de réponse. Il appela plus fort. « Bones? »

Cela eut l'effet désiré, elle sursauta, ses joues rosissant alors qu'elle le regardait. « Ca vous va ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il n'avait pas vu où ses yeux se posaient.

« C'est un peu trop petit, donc ça devrait aller parfaitement à votre frère » répondit-il, plaçant la chemise sur le comptoir. « Quelle couleur prenez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Bleu, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle, levant la chemise bleue devant lui pour voir. Il approuva et elle sourit en retour.

« Ma mère disait toujours que des décisions communes sont le signe d'une bonne relation » remarqua Harry avec un sourire, tandis que leur attention revenait vers le vendeur qu'ils avaient oublié.

« Nous sommes amis » dit Temperance, et Booth l'appuya avec un vif hochement de tête

« Ok, bien » dit Harry, par vraiment convaincu. Regardant Booth, il remarqua les boutons ouverts. « Hum, Monsieur, vous avez oublié… » Il leva la main, indiquant les boutons, mais Brennan intervint rapidement.

« Je prends celle-ci » dit-elle, tirant un peu sur la chemise pour dire à Booth de fermer les boutons, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire de remerciement. « Nous prenons cette chemise et cette cravate » dit Brennan, les tendant à Harry. « Avec du papier cadeau s'il vous plaît. »

« Pas de problème » dit Harry en allant vers la caisse.

Brennan sortit une nouvelle fois sa carte de crédit, alors que Booth s'approchait d'elle, essayant d'envoyer un message clair au un-peu-trop-amical Harry. Quand ils eurent tous deux pris les sacs, ils sortirent ; Booth accéléra un peu le pas, alors que Harry leur faisait un signe de la main.

« Alors maintenant vous allez à la boutique de jouets, et moi à la librairie » dit Brennan, esquissant un sourire en imaginant son partenaire marcher dans des allées pleines de jouets et d'enfants.

« Soyez prudente, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être prudente dans une librairie ? Quel danger cela présente-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Ne frappez aucun Père Noël, d'accord ? » dit-il, recevant un regard perplexe.

Quand il vit le Père Noël qui distribuait des bonbons aux enfants, il pensa lui donner un coup de tête avant qu'il n'offre quoi que ce soit à Brennan. Mais c'était trop tard, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient un bonbon leur barra le chemin. S'attendant à un discours anthropologique sur le fait que Noël avait été une célébration et était maintenant juste une exploitation commerciale, il fut surpris quand rien ne vint.

Au lieu de cela, Brennan sourit et accepta la sucette rouge que lui tendait le vieil homme à barbe blanche. Il la regarda amusé, alors qu'elle enlevait l'emballage du bonbon et commençait à le sucer.

Elle le vit la regarder avec un sourire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et d'une manière vraiment puérile, elle lui tira la langue, qui était très rouge à cause de la sucrerie. Il rit de son comportement.

« N'oubliez pas d'acheter quelque chose pour Haley et Emma. Et puis prenez quelque chose pour Parker, de ma part » dit-elle en sortant la sucette de sa bouche et en s'éloignant, disparaissant de sa vue en marchant vers la librairie.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit, chacun portant un peu plus de sacs, surtout Booth, qui avait refusé de partager le poids des jouets.

« Alors qu'avez-vous acheté ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant le grand sac de livres qu'elle portait.

« J'ai pris un livre sur les théories de conspiration pour Hodgins, et une étude sur les tribus indigènes d'Amérique du Sud pour Zach. Pour mon père, j'ai trouvé un livre titré « L'histoire du Rock'n Roll » » dit-elle, contente de son choix ; elle connaissait l'amour de son père pour la musique.

« Bon choix » dit Booth. « On s'en va ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » dit-elle, soulagée à l'idée de se retrouver à l'abri dans son appartement.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller chez moi ? Je peux faire du pop corn, et nous pourrions regarder des films de Noël… » demanda-t-il avec espoir, ne voulant pas qu'elle passe le reste de sa journée seule dans son appartement.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie, avant de se décider. « D'accord, mais je choisis le film. »

« Comment pouvez-vous choisir le film ? Vous n'en connaissez pas » dit-il, taquin.

« Taisez-vous, Booth » répliqua-t-elle, passant les portes automatiques, son partenaire sur les talons.

« Alors ça vous a plu ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture et le remplissant avec tous leurs sacs.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire du shopping. »

Booth sourit, il avait réussi.

« Alors vous allez bientôt croire en Noël ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle sourit doucement, s'approchant de lui.

« Pas du tout » dit-elle, souriant en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

Sacrée femme, comment pouvait-elle être un tel ange et si frustrante en même temps ? Celui qui a dit qu'être amoureux était facile était soit idiot soit défoncé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci_

Chapitre 8: Looney Booth

_**Treize jours avant Noël **_

_OK, où suis-je?_

Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Temperance Brennan quand elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Quand elle leva la tête de l'oreiller, son nez détecta une odeur familière, un parfum masculin, quelque chose… Booth !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle fit la relation entre le parfum et son partenaire, elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle était, et réalisa qu'elle était dans le lit de Seeley Booth.

Paniquée, elle enleva rapidement les couvertures, le soulagement la submergeant quand elle vit le pyjama Bugs Bunny bien trop grand pour elle qu'elle portait. Mais d'où venait-il ? Glissant ses jambes hors du lit, elle réprima un rire en voyant les douces pantoufles Bugs Bunny sur le sol. Glissant des pieds dedans, elle tangua un peu en se levant, elle força son esprit à se calmer en ressentant ce petit vertige.

Plissant les yeux à cause du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, elle sortit de la chambre. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, un son attira son attention dans le salon ; elle se servit un verre d'eau.

Son verre à la main, elle avança doucement vers la source du bruit, souriant à la vue de son partenaire avachi sur le canapé, riant devant la télé. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, elle fut encore plus amusée de voir le Coyote lever son inutile panneau « HELP » avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Bip-Bip regardait, n'émettant pour tout commentaire que son fameux « Bip bip » avant de disparaître en laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui.

« Des cartoons, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle ; il sursauta, surpris, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Hey, regardez qui voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter » dit-il, se levant et s'approchant d'elle. Elle réalisa qu'il ne portait ni chemise ni T-shirt, et que son torse musclé était exposé et vraiment tentant. Sa proximité combinée à l'odeur masculine qu'elle avait reconnue dans son lit envoya un signal dans sa moelle épinière, mais elle l'ignora, ayant des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

« Booth, comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillée dans vote lit ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant les oreilles de lapin dodeliner tandis qu'elle bougeait les jambes.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous souvenez plus ? » demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'elle, alors qu'elle hochait la tête, inquiète. « Eh bien, je suis déçu de savoir qu'une nuit avec moi est si facile à oublier. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle comprit les implications de ce qu'il disait. « Oh, non… Nous avons… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, de peur d'exprimer ça à voix haute.

L'expression de Booth était sérieuse, avant qu'il ne sourie, rassurant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis un gentleman, Bones, et j'aime que mes maîtresses soient conscientes » dit-il, s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Elle soupira de soulagement, remerciant toutes les forces de l'univers avant de froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Elle entendit qu'on bougeait des vêtements, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, regardant Booth chercher quelque chose dans son armoire.

« J'ai seulement bu quelques verres de vin » dit-elle, essayant de comprendre les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Booth se tourna vers elle, portant une chemise dans la main et l'enfilant, lui cachant ainsi son corps troublant.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas tant le vin que votre épuisement. Vous aviez travaillé non-stop toute la journée. Vous avez bu quelques verres de vin, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, vous vous êtes endormie sur le canapé » dit-il, regardant l'anthropologue rougir.

« Ca devait être très plaisant » murmura-t-elle, jouant avec ses doigts, gênée.

« Eh bien » commença-t-il, attirant son attention vers lui. « Votre sommeil ce n'était rien. C'est plutôt les ronflements et la bave qui m'ont repoussé. »

Elle se leva, vexée. « Je ne ronfle pas. Et je ne bave pas non plus."

« Comment le savez-vous ? Vous étiez inconsciente » répliqua-t-il, la défiant de le contredire.

« Personne ne s'est jamais plaint » dit-elle, l'air contente d'elle.

« Pas devant vous » répondit-il. Elle le regarda, les lèvres pincées. Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Elle se rassit, secouant ses pieds « bunnysés », alors qu'il cherchait un pantalon.

« Comment suis-je passée de mes vêtements à ce pyjama ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Je vous ai prêté le pyjama et les pantoufles. Vous vous êtes changée avant de vous endormir, au fait » dit-il, ouvrant un tiroir et choisissant une paire de chaussettes vert vif, assorties à sa chemise.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, se creusant la tête pour trouver le moindre fragment qui pourrait confirmer ce que son partenaire lui disait. Se contrôlant toujours, Brennan n'aimait pas cette sensation d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

« Oui, Bones. C'est vous qui vous êtes changée » dit-il, rassurant. Elle sourit avec gratitude, le sol sous ses pieds semblant enfin se stabiliser.

« Alors, vous êtes un fan de Bugs Bunny, Booth ? » s'enquit-elle, avec dans sa tête la vision délicieuse d'un Booth portant un pyjama coloré. Ou ne le portant pas, pour être plus précise.

« Ma mère semble le penser » dit-il, entrant dans la salle de bains pour enfiler son jean ; Brennan ressentit une pointe de déception quand elle entendit le verrou de la porte, évitant ainsi tout débordement « accidentel ».

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, entièrement habillé, il trouva Brennan, cherchant ce qu'il supposa être ses vêtements. Ouvrant un tiroir, il prit une pile bien pliée et lui tendit.

Surprise, elle prit les vêtements et rougit, articulant un merci en allant vers la salle de bains pour se changer. Quand elle sortit, rafraîchie et coiffée, Booth attendait sur le sofa, un petit sac plastique entre les pieds.

« Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Brennan, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. « Puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à me faire aimer Noël. »

« Vous ne rendez pas les choses faciles, Bones. »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le manteau ou le sourire qu'il lui lança, mais elle fut soudain assaillie par une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Venez et vous allez voir » dit-il, prenant sa main et la guidant vers l'extérieur, tenant son mystérieux sac dans l'autre main.

S'attendant à ce qu'il la fasse monter dans sa voiture, elle fronça les sourcils quand il lâcha sa main, la laissant là avec un sourire.

« Que suis-je supposée faire ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse, le regardant en cherchant le moindre indice.

« Allez, Bones. Vous ne savez pas, sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il, déposant le sac sur le sol et la regardant. Rien ne vint, et il expliqua avec un soupir : « Nous allons faire un bonhomme de neige. »

Pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, il écarta les bras, montrant la neige tout autour d'eux. Elle dut réprimer un gloussement quand elle le vit sortir un chapeau, une écharpe, une carotte et quelques morceaux de charbon de son sac.

« Pourquoi nous ferions ça, déjà ? » s'enquit-elle, s'approchant de lui alors qu'il s'accroupissait dans la neige.

« Parce que c'est amusant » répondit-il, avec le ton que prenait Parker quand on lui demandait pourquoi il aimait regarder Bob l'éponge. Quand il la tira vers lui, ses genoux rencontrant la neige tandis qu'il lui souriait largement, elle réalisa combien il aimait cette période.

« Vous êtes un grand enfant, vous savez ? » dit-elle, ses propres mains travaillant maintenant à amener plus de neige vers eux, tandis que Booth faisait une grosse boule pour la partie inférieure du bonhomme de neige.

« Ceci, Bones, est une des choses que je préférais faire à Noël quand j'étais petit » dit-il, ses yeux brillant de l'éclat qu'elle y voyait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Parker. « Mon frère Jared et moi faisions chacun un bonhomme de neige, et c'était à celui qui faisait le plus grand sans le faire tomber. »

« C'est vraiment adorable » dit Brennan avec sincérité, apportant plus de neige là où le bonhomme de neige commençait à prendre forme.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant la manière dont ses yeux se portaient au loin quand elle cherchait un souvenir, qu'il supposait bien rangé au fond de sa mémoire.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis au moins 15 ans » dit-elle. Si elle devait être honnête, en ce Noël si particulier, elle avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis que ses parents avaient disparu. « Russ et moi nous faisions un bonhomme de neige à chaque Noël, dès le premier jour de neige. Il me rendait folle, parce qu'à chaque fois il voulait lui mettre mes vêtements. »

Elle gloussa de son propre souvenir, se remémorant les batailles épiques qu'elle avait avec son frère.

« C'est un beau souvenir, Bones » dit Booth, plaçant le haut du corps avant de se redresser pour admirer son œuvre. « Il a l'air bien. »

« Il ressemble à tous les bonhommes de neige que vous voyez dans la rue. Il n'a même pas de tête » lui lança Brennan.

« Vous ne suivez pas les principes de base, Bones. C'est le travail qui compte, le soin que vous mettez à faire votre bonhomme de neige » dit-il, expliquant le processus à une Brennan amusée. « En plus, ce n'est pas « il » comme une chose, mais « il » comme un garçon. » (NdT : j'ai essayé de retranscrire la différence en anglais entre « it », utilisé par Brennan et « he » utilisé par Booth, mais c'est difficile avec le même mot en français…)

« Oh » dit-elle, riant en l'aidant à faire la tête. « Alors quel est son nom ? »

« Frosty » dit Booth, satisfait de la taille de la tête sphérique de Frosty.

« Il ne ressemble pas à un Frosty » dit Brennan, aidant Booth à soulever la boule de neige et à la poser sur les « épaules ».

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? C'est un bonhomme de neige, fait de neige. Il est gelé » dit-il, levant les sourcils en ajustant la tête.

« Mais il ne ressemble pas à un Frosty » dit Brennan, têtue, en plaçant l'écharpe bleu et rouge.

« Alors à quoi ressemble-t-il ? » demanda Booth, enfonçant la carotte dans la tête du pauvre Frosty pour lui faire un nez. Brennan enleva ses gants blancs avant de prendre quelques morceaux de charbon pour créer la bouche.

« Mike » dit-elle soudain, en plaçant deux morceaux supplémentaires pour les yeux.

Booth la regarda un instant, l'incrédulité clairement affichée sur son visage, et répéta : « Mike ? »

« Ouais » dit-il, ajustant le chapeau bleu sur la tête tandis que Booth prenait des branches sous un arbre à côté de son garage. « Mike » confirma-t-elle, plaçant l'une des branches offerte par Booth sur le côté de Mike pour lui faire un bras.

« Vous ne pouvez pas appeler un bonhomme de neige Mike » dit-il, se redressant pour admirer leur travail terminé.

« Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas ? Je le fais, c'est tout » dit-elle, l'air contente d'elle, se mettant à côté de lui et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mike, le bonhomme de neige » proclama Booth, fronçant le nez. « Ca ne marche pas. »

« Si, ça marche » dit-elle. « Mike, l'homme de neige. »

Booth rit, secouant la tête en la regardant, les joues rosies et le souffle un peu court après ce petit exercice de construction de bonhomme de neige.

« Alors, pourquoi avons-nous fait ça, déjà ? » demanda-t-elle, remettant ses gants.

« Vous vous souvenez quand Wyatt vous a dit qu'un peu de fantaisie était nécessaire dans une vie ? » demanda-t-il ; elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. « Ca, chère amie-un-peu-trop-logique, c'est le côté fantaisie de la vie.

« Fantaisie, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle se mettait derrière lui. Il aurait dû le voir venir, la provoquer et se la mettre à dos n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il ne comprit ce qu'elle faisait que quand il sentit la première boule de neige sur sa tête, de l'eau gelée coulant sur sa nuque et dans sa chemise.

« Oh, vous n'avez pas fait ça » dit-il, essuyant le reste de neige dans ses cheveux et se tournant, pour voir le visage innocent de Brennan qui le regardait, les mains derrière le dos.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il ne dit rien, s'accroupit et commença à préparer une boule de neige. Quand elle fut prête, il leva la main pour la lancer, mais reçut une nouvelle boule dans le visage. Brennan rit, ses mains préparant des munitions.

« Oh, c'est la guerre » menaça-t-il, prenant une grosse boule et allant se mettre à couvert derrière un buisson gelé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, et reçut la boule dans le bas du dos, glapissant au contact. C'est lui qui riait maintenant, la regardant en faisant une nouvelle boule.

« Vous abandonnez, Bones ? » s'écria-t-il, voyant sa tête dépasser de l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée.

« Un Brennan n'abandonne jamais » dit-elle, riant, en lançant une boule dans sa direction, le manquant d'un pouce.

« Un Booth non plus » répliqua-t-il, lançant un projectile. Il la manqua aussi, touchant l'arbre alors qu'elle se cachait encore. Aussitôt que la boule frappa l'arbre, Brennan lança un nouveau missile, le touchant au bras.

« Vous feriez mieux de capituler, Booth » dit-elle, s'accroupissant pour prendre de la neige derrière elle.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Bones » cria-t-il ; alors qu'elle passait la tête pour voir si le champ était libre, Booth lui lança une boule et atteint sa poitrine. Elle grimaça, se cacha de nouveau derrière l'arbre et enleva la neige de son manteau. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement, et Brennan fut la première à briser le silence.

« Booth ? » appela-t-elle, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce de son abri.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il, lui aussi à l'abri derrière le buisson.

« J'ai faim » dit-elle, sentant son estomac se tordre.

« Moi aussi » dit-il, frottant son ventre vide. « Que diriez-vous d'une trêve ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment et décida qu'une trêve pourrait être une bonne idée. Comme ils étaient partenaires, une trêve leur donnerait un match nul, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait abandonné.

« Ok » dit-elle, sortant de derrière l'arbre tandis que Booth se levait lentement. Elle marcha très lentement, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements pour prévenir la moindre attaque.

« Allons prendre le petit déjeuner, Bones » dit-il, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules en la guidant dans la rue. « J'ai gagné, au fait. »

« Non » dit-elle, s'arrêtant et lui faisant face.

« Si » dit-il obstinément, s'approchant d'elle comme pour la défier.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui donna une bourrade, mais sous-estima sa force. Booth tomba dans la neige et la fit tomber avec lui.

Comme sur la patinoire, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, mais cette fois Booth était au-dessus, comme il aimait. Sa tête suspendue au-dessus de celle de sa partenaire, Booth était conscient de son souffle doux et chaud, alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur ses lèvres ô-combien-proches. Ce serait si facile de franchir le pas maintenant…

« Booth » dit-elle doucement ; ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens.

« Oui Bones » répondit-il, réalisant qu'à chaque inspiration, ses seins touchaient sa poitrine.

« Je gèle, là » dit-elle ; il fut gêné d'avoir oublié que c'était elle qui était dans la neige.

« Bien… Allons-y avant que nos fesses soient complètement gelées. Moi, pour ma part, j'aime bien les miennes comme elles sont » dit-il, se levant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

_Moi aussi_, pensa-t-elle en regardant son derrière bien formé tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

« Où allons-nous ? » s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

« Faites-moi confiance » dit-il, la guidant plus loin. Deux blocs après sa maison, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit café, presque caché entre un bureau de poste et une pharmacie.

Une main en bas du dos de Brennan, Booth la poussa à l'intérieur, dans l'atmosphère très accueillante de l'établissement. Le petit café était faiblement éclairé, avec une charpente en bois sombre et quelques lampes disposées autour de la pièce. Les murs étaient d'une couleur vert sombre et des branches de houx et de gui ajoutaient un air festif à l'endroit.

Quand ils approchèrent du comptoir, ils furent accueillis par une vieille dame, avec des lunettes sur le bout de son nez et les cheveux relevés en chignon.

« Salut mes chéris. Je suis Rosie » dit-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, en fait nous voudrions du chocolat chaud et des brownies au chocolat » demanda Booth, cherchant confirmation de la part de Brennan. Elle hocha la tête, regardant encore tous les détails de l'endroit.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir près de la cheminée ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de chaleur » demanda Rosie, notant leur commande sur son petit carnet rose. Booth acquiesça, pressé de se réchauffer après leur bataille de neige. Rosie contourna le bar, leur signalant de la suivre et allant vers le fond du café.

Rosie leur indiqua le vieux canapé deux-places en cuir, placé devant un feu crépitant, avec une petite table devant.

« Allez et asseyez-vous, mes chéris, je reviens avec votre commande. »

Souriant de gratitude, Booth regarda Rosie s'éloigner. Brennan se tenait devant le feu, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle regardait les flammes qui dansaient. Booth s'assit sur le sofa et regarda la lueur dorée sur la peau pâle de Brennan.

Rosie revint très vite, portent un plateau avec leurs chocolats chauds et des brownies. Booth sourit, appelant Brennan pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, tandis que Rosie repartait. La scientifique s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

« Bones » dit Booth, lui tendant la main.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, en prenant une tasse de chocolat sur le plateau et soufflant dessus.

« Venez plus près » demanda-t-il.

Elle fut tentée de hausser les épaules et de faire un commentaire sarcastique pour cacher la confusion et l'étrange bouillonnement qu'elle sentait en elle. Mais quand elle vit ses yeux, chauds et illuminés par la lumière du feu, elle ne put faire autrement que d'obéir.

Doucement, elle bougea pour s'approcher de lui, et il leva un bras pour l'accueillir. Elle s'appuya sur sa poitrine, consciente que ce n'était pas un comportement de simples partenaires, mais appréciant le confort de la chaleur qui irradiait de lui. Elle balaya toutes ses pensées négatives et plaça sa tête à l'abri dans le creux de son cou, appréciant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il leva une main pour écarter ses cheveux ; elle avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes et continuait à souffler sur son chocolat chaud.

« Que dois-je faire pour que vous y croyiez ? » demanda-t-il, la voix douce et rauque, essayant de ne pas briser le charme.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux bleus rencontrant les siens, chacun refusant de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle, en toute sincérité, en espérant qu'il y avait une réponse aisée, un moyen facile pour l'aider à abattre les remparts qu'elle avait bâtis.

Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle de parler, mais ce petit aveu était suffisant pour qu'il continue. Pour le faire essayer encore plus fort de l'aider à voir le bon côté de la vie. Et il se résigna pour le moment à la réchauffer dans cette étreinte, caressant ses cheveux dans le petit café, en murmurant un vieux chant de Noël à son oreille, tandis qu'ils regardaient le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

"Frosty the snowman knew the sun was hot that day, so he said, 'Let's run, and we'll have some fun now before I melt away'."

« Frosty le bonhomme de neige savait que le soleil était chaud ce jour-là, alors il a dit : 'Laisse-toi aller, et nous allons nous amuser avant que je ne fonde. ' »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: La sagesse d'une coccinelle

_**Douze jours avant Noël**_

« C'était très petit, vous savez ?" dit Brennan en scrutant tous les détails de l'endroit où ils étaient : Homestead Farm, sur Sugarland Road, là où vous pouvez « couper votre propre sapin de Noël ».

« Qu'est-ce qui était petit ? » demanda Booth avec une innocence feinte, en la guidant, une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Vous le savez, dire à Parker de bouder quand j'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail, que j'ai encore, d'ailleurs » dit-elle en regardant les boucles blondes du petit garçon rebondir, tandis qu'il courait. « Est-ce qu'il devrait courir comme ça devant nous ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant Booth pour qu'il la rassure.

« Relax, Bones, il connaît l'endroit » dit-il, riant en voyant Parker sautiller devant les sapins déjà coupés alignés devant la ferme. Booth avait commencé à acheter des arbres déjà coupés après un incident, où il avait eu très peur pour son pouce droit.

Parker revint en courant vers eux, se mit derrière son père et le poussa pour qu'il marche plus vite.

« Allez, Papa, ou quelqu'un va acheter tous les sapins et il n'y en aura plus pour nous. »

« Calme-toi, fiston ; il y a plein de sapins pour qu'on choisisse » dit Booth, regardant son fils par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » dit Brennan, enlevant ses gants alors que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, le soleil réchauffait des doigts gelés.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » dit Booth, croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« Papa, pourquoi tu croises les doigts derrière ton dos ? » demanda Parker avec curiosité. Booth fronça les sourcils, et Brennan commença à rire.

« Oui, Booth, pourquoi vous croisez les doigts ? Seriez-vous en train de mentir?" demanda-t-elle, faisant semblant d'être indignée.

« J'avais une démangeaison » dit-il, soulevant son fils. « Tu sais que c'est très mal de mentir, hein, fils ? »

« Ouais, parce que si on ment, notre nez s'allonge comme Pinocchio » dit le petit garçon. Booth regarda Brennan en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux son « ce n'est pas le moment pour un discours anthropologique » muet ; elle se retint de commenter. Elle devenait vraiment bonne pour lire en lui.

« C'est vrai. Un bon garçon dit toujours la vérité » dit-il en reposant son fils. « Maintenant, n'oublie pas, essaie de choisir un arbre qui ne coûtera pas à papa son salaire tout entier, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, courant avec impatience vers les sapins, alors que les adultes le suivaient doucement.

« Alors, vous allez acheter un sapin de Noël ? » demanda Booth, les yeux fixés sur la « forêt » dense que les arbres créaient, suivant son fils à la trace.

« Vous savez que je ne fête pas Noël » dit-elle, admirant un grand pin à côté d'elle, ses branches les plus basses frottant sur ses jambes. « Vous savez que le sapin de Noël est souvent expliqué par la christianisation d'une tradition païenne pendant le solstice d'hiver qui incluait l'utilisation de branches d'arbres toujours vertes, et que c'est une adaptation de l'adoration des arbres par les païens ? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Booth, avec un ton sarcastique, complété d'un roulement des yeux.

Soit Brennan ne vit pas son désintérêt, soit elle s'en fichait, car elle continua son explication, maintenant totalement en mode anthropologique.

« L'expression anglaise « Christmas tree » fut répertoriée pour la première fois en 1835, à partir de la langue allemande. Certains pensent que la tradition moderne du sapin de Noël a fait son apparition en Allemagne au XVIIIème siècle, tandis que d'autres soutiennent que Martin Luther a – » Elle fut coupée par la main de Booth sur sa bouche.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez s'il vous plaît refréner vos discours de fouine pour une fois ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir alors qu'elle le regardait, envisageant de lui mordre la main. Elle essaya de répondre, mais les mots furent étouffés par la main de Booth toujours sur sa bouche.

« Désolé » dit-il en enlevant sa main et en souriant, embarrassé.

« Refaites ça et vous êtes un homme mort » le prévint-elle avec un sourire ; il ne doutait en aucun cas qu'elle était sérieuse.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit qu'on lui tirait le bas de son manteau ; il baissa les yeux et vit les yeux bruns de son fils le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fiston ? » demanda Booth, regardant Brennan qui s'était éloignée et qui clignait des yeux à cause du soleil, en regardant les arbres.

Booth reporta son attention sur son fils et réalisa que le petit garçon était concentré sur une coccinelle qui se promenait sur sa veste en cuir.

« Regarde, papa, une coccinelle » dit Parker. « Papa, est-ce que tu sais que quand une coccinelle se pose sur toi, la prochaine personne sur qui elle se pose est ton âme sœur ? » dit Parker, sur un ton très sérieux.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Booth, souriant alors que son fils hochait la tête.

« Madame Garner m'a dit que les coccinelles étaient très intelligentes, et Madame Garner sait tout » dit Parker, alors que l'insecte prenait son envol. Le petit garçon regarda la coccinelle voler, tirant le bras de son père et souriant alors que la coccinelle se posait. Sur le dos de Brennan.

« Est-ce que Bones est ton âme sœur, papa ? » demanda Parker, cherchant dans les yeux de son père une réponse que celui-ci n'avait pas. Se creusant la tête pour trouver la bonne réponse, Booth regardait Brennan qui se tourna, et sourit quand elle vit le père et le fils discuter avec des airs de conspirateurs.

« Peut-être, fiston » dit-il, ébouriffant les boucles blondes du petit garçon. « Mais c'est notre petit secret, d'accord ? »

Parker hocha la tête, faisant le geste de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la « clé » derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez tous les deux ? » demanda Brennan alors que Booth se relevait, faisant un clin d'œil à son fils, qui gloussa.

Les yeux de Brennan allèrent du père au fils ; elle fronça les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches, demandant une explication.

Encore trop petit pour comprendre le subtil langage du corps des femmes, Parker prit une de ses mains et l'emmena plus loin.

« Allez Bones, aidez-moi à choisir un sapin » dit, excitée, la mini-réplique de Booth.

« D'accord » dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta devant un très grand sapin.

« Papa » appela Parker.

Booth regarda l'arbre et répondit : « Plus petit, Park. Nous voulons un sapin qui ne va pas abîmer le plafond. »

Le garçon bouda un peu, mais réalisa que ça ne marchait pas, puisque son père regardait ailleurs. Il reporta donc son attention sur l'arbre suivant.

Et tandis que Parker examinait l'arbre, Booth examinait sa partenaire.

Avec ses cheveux déliés et son sourire, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que quand elle portait ses tailleurs trop sérieux, cachant l'enfant et la femme adorable qu'elle était derrière un titre et une réputation dure.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, avec Parker à ses côtés qui babillait à propos des sapins et des vers, Booth découvrait une nouvelle facette de cette femme, de laquelle il devenait chaque jour plus proche ; tout ça grâce au simple fait de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi entier que son fils.

S'approchant, il sourit en entendant le ton de sa partenaire.

« Parker, tu savais qu'un sapin comme ça met au moins quinze ans à atteindre cette taille ? »

Les yeux du petit garçon brillaient.

« Waou, c'est plus que moi » dit-il, regardant le beau sapin.

« Oui, Parker, ça l'est » dit Brennan, plaçant inconsciemment ses mains sur les épaules de Parker, alors que le petit garçon se tenait dos à elle.

« J'aime bien cet arbre, Bones, est-ce qu'on peut l'acheter ? » demanda Parker, la regardant de ce regard impossible qui lui rappelait tant celui de son partenaire, ce même regard avec lequel il avait réussi à la détourner d'une fascinante momie égyptienne ce matin-là.

En regardant le sapin, elle sut qu'il devait être cher. Environ 1,80m de haut, il avait des branches vert sombre, qu'elle savait idéales pour y accrocher des lumières et des décorations ; et connaissant bien son partenaire, elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de décorations.

Voyant un homme derrière elle qui portait une chemise verte qui disait « Homestead Farm » en lettres rouge brillant, et vérifiant que son partenaire était toujours assez loin d'eux, elle l'appela :

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? »

L'homme s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et sourit à l'enfant qui s'était caché derrière ses jambes, passant sa tête de temps en temps.

« J'peux vous aider ? »

« J'aimerais savoir combien coûte ce sapin » dit Brennan, indiquant celui qu'ils avaient choisi.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur le sapin, avant de revenir sur Brennan, avec un petit sourire.

« Ca m'a pris neuf ans pour qu'il ait cette taille » dit-il, se grattant le menton. « Mais pour vous je le fais à 120. »

Pour Brennan ce n'était rien, mais elle savait que c'était au-delà des moyens de Booth. N'aimant pas la perspective de voir le visage déçu du petit garçon, Brennan décida de faire quelque chose.

« Parker, va appeler ton père, d'accord ? » dit-elle, poussant le garçon vers Booth senior. Il hocha la tête, fit quelques pas et la regarda en souriant. Quand elle fut sûre que l'enfant ne l'entendrait pas, elle se retourna vers l'homme.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire un marché, vous et moi ? » demanda-t-elle ; l'homme leva un sourcil en continuant à se gratter le menton.

« Quel genre de marché ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Je vous donne 70, et quand le père du petit vous le demandera, vous lui dites qu'il coûte seulement 50. »

« Vous payez pour le reste ? »

Elle hocha la tête, regardant Parker tirer son père par la main.

« J'ai seulement besoin que vous lui disiez ce prix, et je m'occupe du reste. S'il vous plaît. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, souriant alors que les Booth les rejoignaient.

« Papa, est-ce qu'on peut acheter ce sapin ? » demanda Parker, sautillant en attendant la réponse de son père.

« Combien pour celui-là ? » demanda Booth à l'homme, se préparant mentalement au prix sûrement très élevé.

« Seulement 50 » dit l'homme.

Booth fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Promotion » dit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Booth avait du mal à le croire, mais quand il regarda Brennan, elle avait son habituel air innocent.

« Ne me regardez pas, vous savez que je connais rien de l'achat des sapins de Noël » dit-elle, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Les regardant tous les deux encore une fois, Booth haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il avait trop d'imagination : Brennan ne savait pas mentir.

« OK » dit Booth, regardant son fils. « Nous le prenons. »

« Cool ! » s'exclama Parker, sautillant, alors que Booth et Brennan le regardaient, amusés par son enthousiasme.

« Alors je vais payer, et nous pourrons retourner à la maison » dit Booth ; il fut stoppé par la main de Brennan sur son bras.

« Donnez-moi l'argent, je vais payer pendant que vous … euh… le transportez » dit-elle, consciente que le détecteur de mensonges interne de Booth pouvait détecter tout lapsus.

Mais apparemment elle avait réussi le test, puisqu'il lui tendit des billets.

« Je vais mettre l'animal dans la voiture, alors » dit Booth, regardant le grand sapin.

Brennan fronça les sourcils, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil.

« Booth, c'est un arbre, pas un animal » dit-elle, faisant rire son partenaire.

« Allez payer » dit-il, en lui tournant le dos, prenant Parker dans ses bras et le faisant tourner.

Brennan se tourna, pensant au prix du sapin. Mais quand elle voyait le père et le fils sourire comme ça, elle n'avait plus de doute.

Ils en valaient la peine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Un sapin, des chants, une famille…

_**Douze jours avant Noël… plus tard ce jour-là…**_

Mettre le sapin dans la camionnette que Booth avait emprunté à son oncle George se révéla assez facile avec l'aide des employés, et le court chemin vers la maison fut plaisant, Brennan et Parker discutaient avec animation, l'enfant la bombardant de questions sur des sujets variés.

Quiconque penserait que faire entrer le pin d'Ecosse de 1,80m dans la maison serait du gâteau aurait tort. Vraiment tort. Brennan tenait le pin près de la cime, et Booth avait une très mauvaise prise à la base, tous les deux haletant alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée.

« Booth, si vous faites tomber cet arbre sur moi, je jure que je vous frappe » dit-elle, les mains endolories à cause du frottement des aiguilles sur ses paumes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bones. Laissez-moi seulement me concentrer » dit-il, hochant la tête sur le côté pour la guider, alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la porte. Parker les regardait de la pelouse, ses gloussements amusés portant dans toute la rue.

Quand Brennan réussit à passer le seuil, elle soupira de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que la partie basse de l'arbre était plus large que la porte.

« Super » marmonna Booth en poussant plus fort. Ca ne marchait pas ; il poussa encore plus fort.

Mais il avait sous-estimé sa force, et poussa trop fort ; l'arbre passa la porte et frappa Brennan, qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sur les fesses. Le son de quelque chose qui se casse retentit à travers la pièce.

Les yeux de Booth s'ouvrirent en grand ; il posa la base du sapin par terre et fut près de sa partenaire en quelques secondes.

« Bones, je suis désolé, ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui est cassé?" demanda-t-il, ses mains parcourant le corps de Brennan à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

Elle sourit, repoussant ses mains.

« Je vais bien, Booth, je suis juste tombée sur quelque chose. »

Elle passa la main derrière elle et ramena une décoration de Noël rouge. Booth poussa un soupir de soulagement, se leva et tira Brennan avec lui, les gloussements de Parker emplissant une nouvelle fois la pièce.

« Ok, alors… on le lève » dot Booth en prenant le sapin, tandis que Brennan poussait. Après beaucoup de halètements de la part de Booth et quelques gémissements de Brennan, l'arbre fut debout, grand et fier.

« Décorations ! » s'exclama Parker, se mettant à genoux sur le sol et cherchant dans les boîtes, dispersant les décorations autour de lui.

Booth rit, jeta un regard à son fils et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Brennan derrière lui.

« Il est génial, Booth » dit-elle, tandis qu'il prenait deux grands bols.

« N'est-ce pas ? Il tient beaucoup de sa mère » dit Booth ; les yeux de Brennan s'adoucirent tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Je vois beaucoup de vous en lui » dit-elle, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de Booth, qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Vous le pensez ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'elle était toujours honnête avec lui.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux la remercièrent, essayant de lui faire comprendre tout ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Un bruit venant du séjour attira son attention, et il s'éloigna à contrecoeur de Brennan pour voir ce que Parker fabriquait.

« Hey, fiston, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, regardant son fils, qui avait sorti toutes les décorations.

« Je suis prêt, papa. Mets les chansons » dit-il, écartant les bras pour appuyer ce qu'il disait.

Brennan sourit en les voyant et prit les bols des mains de Booth, avant qu'il s'approche de la chaîne. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le contenu des bols : du pop corn et des canneberges. Juste au moment où elle allait appeler Booth, la musique se mit en route, et les premières notes de Jingle Bell Rock se firent entendre.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun._

Elle rit en entendant Booth et Parker chanter, le petit garçon debout dansant complètement en décalé par rapport à la musique, alors que Booth articulait silencieusement les paroles en s'approchant d'elle.

« Que suis-je supposée faire avec ça, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, assez fort pour couvrir la musique et la voix de Parker.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait ça avant ? » demanda-t-il, prenant quelque chose qu'elle ne put voir dans sa poche et plaçant les bols sur le côté.

« Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que le « ça » que je n'ai jamais fait ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec suspicion en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle devait faire. Manger ?

« Vous devez les accrocher, vous savez, comme des lumières de Noël ? » dit-il, lui donnant ce qu'il tenait. Alors seulement elle réalisa que c'était un fil vert sombre et une aiguille.

« Vous voulez que je le fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle rapidement, touchée qu'il partage une de ses traditions avec elle. « Je peux le faire. Alors… Est-ce qu'il y a un ordre spécifique pour les accrocher ? »

« Non, faites comme vous voulez » dit-il avec un sourire, avant de s'approcher de son fils et de chanter avec lui.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

Tous les deux chantaient avec enthousiasme, alors que Brennan bricolait sa première décoration de Noël. Passant le fil à travers l'aiguille, elle regarda une canneberge avec un air sévère avant de la transpercer, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres alors qu'elle passait le fil. _Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, hein ?_

Alors qu'elle continuait à enfiler alternativement du pop-corn et des canneberges, ses lèvres commencèrent à fredonner la chanson ; elle regardait Parker danser en plaçant les décorations sur les aiguilles du sapin, riant quand son père le poussait en essayant de mettre quelque chose sur la même branche.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_

Brennan se perça le doigt quelque fois, quand elle était distraite par Booth et son fils. Elle le suça doucement, souriant tandis qu'ils chantaient de manière théâtrale, la chanson arrivant à son terme.

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock. _

Elle rit, oubliant la petite piqûre son doigt alors que le CD changeait de piste et commençait à jouer « _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_ » _(Rudolph le renne au nez rouge ?) _Parker, qui était à nouveau concentré sur les décorations, sautilla dans tous les sens, alors que Booth chantait à voix haute une de leurs chansons préférées.

_You know Dasher and Dancer  
And Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid  
And Donder and Blitzen.  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all? _

Ils chantaient tous les deux faux, posant les décorations alors que Brennan les regardait, étonnée par les similarités dans leur comportement, dansant et chantant plus fort que le CD lui-même.

« _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_ » chanta Booth.

« _Reindeer _» compléta Parker, sautillant sur place.

« _Had a very shiny nose_ » reprit son père.

« _Like a light bulb_ » lança Parker, gloussant et dansant.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de rire ; Booth la regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était un moment très spécial, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, et il le partageait avec elle.

« _And if you ever saw it_ », chanta Booth, plaçant un petit ourson avec un bonnet de Noël sur une branche.

« _Saw it_ » chanta Parker, sautant vers Brennan et la poussant pour qu'elle se balance avec lui.

« _You would even say it glows_ » chanta Booth en tendant une main à Brennan.

« _Like a flashlight_ », chantèrent Parker et Brennan alors que Booth soulevait Parker et ramenait Brennan plus près d'eux, voulant qu'elle se sente intégrée à tout ça. A son Noël.

« _All of the other reindeer…_ »

« _Reindeer ! _»

« _Used to laugh and call him_ names », chanta Brennan, cette fois en phase avec la musique.

« _Like Pinocchio_ », ajouta Parker, ouvrant les bras pour que Brennan le prenne.

« _They never let poor Rudolph_ » chanta Booth, regardant Brennan balancer son fils sur sa hanche en dansant avec lui ; toutes sortes de sentiments le submergèrent.

« _Rudolph !_ »

« _Join in any reindeer games_ » chanta Brennan, prenant les mains de Parker dans les siennes alors que le petit garçon éclatait de rire, un doux son à ses oreilles.

« _Like Monopoly_ » dit-il, gloussant tandis que son père le chatouillait.

« _Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to_ say » dirent-ils en chœur, chacun sur une note différente.

« _Ho ho ho…_ » ajouta Booth avec sa meilleure voix de Père Noël.

« _Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleight tonight ? _»

« _Then all the reindeer loved him _» chanta Booth, s'attaquant à Brennan.

« _Loved him_ » chanta-t-elle, riant et s'échappant.

« _And they shouted out with glee_ » chanta Booth prenant son fils des bras de Brennan.

« _Yipee!_ » cria Parker, escaladant le canapé.

« _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_ » chantèrent les adultes.

L'enfant ajouta: « _Reindeer!_ »

« _You'll go down in history!_ » chanta Booth, prenant la main de Brennan et l'approchant de lui pour danser.

« _Like Columbus _» finit Parker, sautant sur le sol alors que les dernières notes arrivaient. « On le fait encore » demanda-t-il, alors que lui-même était fatigué.

Brennan secoua la tête avec un sourire, s'éloigna de Booth et s'assit sur le canapé pour finir son « travail ». Alors que les notes plus calmes de « _White Christmas _» s'échappaient de la chaîne, Booth et Parker réussirent à terminer leurs décorations avant de regarder Brennan.

« Où sont les lumières ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Avec un sourire, Booth prit un sac à côté du canapé.

« J'en ai acheté de nouvelles aujourd'hui, vu que ce matin je démêlais les anciennes, et que quelqu'un a voulu m'aider » dit-il en regardant son fils, faussement fâché.

« Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose, qu'il vous ait aidé ? »

« Oh, il a aidé, c'est vrai. Avec une paire de ciseaux. »

Brennan rit, accompagnée par les deux Booth, et se leva.

« Voilà » dit-elle, levant son « œuvre » et la regardant attentivement.

« On va mettre votre guirlande artisanale sur le sapin, Bones » dit Booth, prenant le fil ; Parker et lui l'enroulèrent autour de l'arbre, avant de terminer les décorations avec les lumières. Quand tout ce qui restait fut la famille d'anges, Booth prit son fils sur ses épaules. Avec ses petits doigts, Parker plaça les anges sur le sommet, fier de son travail alors que son père le reposait par terre.

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Brennan, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« On regarde les lumières » dit Parker en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Saisissant l'occasion, Booth chercha sur le côté du canapé et prit une boîte emballée dans du papier rouge et la plaça sur les genoux de Brennan.

« Pour vous » dit-il ; elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas encore Noël » dit-elle, perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas votre cadeau de Noël ; c'est seulement quelque chose que je voulais que vous ayez » dit-il, un peu intimidé, sûr que ses joues avaient rougi.

Elle sourit et déballa doucement la boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait un ensemble de petits anges, tous faits d'un cristal délicat.

« Booth… » murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire d'autre, bouleversée de ce cadeau.

Il prit sa main dans les siennes, la serrant alors qu'il la regardait.

« Juste au cas où vous décideriez d'acheter un sapin » dit-il, lâchant sa main quand Parker réapparut, tenant sa grande couverture Bob l'éponge.

Brennan balaya les petites larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, souriant alors que Parker allumait les guirlandes lumineuses et éteignait les lumières du séjour. S'asseyant sur le canapé, le petit garçon se blottit contre Brennan, les drapant tous deux de sa couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Booth sourit, s'assit à côté de son fils et s'approcha, se drapant lui aussi de la couverture.

Dans l'obscurité relative, Booth pouvait voir toutes les émotions différentes sur le visage de sa partenaire, alors qu'il était tour à tour éclairé de rouge, jaune, vert et bleu, avec les lumières du sapin. Essayant de la rassurer, il passa une main au-dessus de la couverture et prit les siennes. Voyant les émotions sur son visage doucement éclairé, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Booth.

Le refrain de « _Silent Night_ » sortait de la chaîne, mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Assis là, au chaud et à l'abri avec Parker blotti entre eux, ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, la chaleur de leurs mains leur rappelant que quoi qu'il arrive ils ne seraient pas seuls. Plus maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

_Une nouvelle fois merci._

Chapitre 11: En forme de coeur

_**Huit jours avant Noël**_

« Une seconde! » cria Booth en entendant frapper à la porte.

Boutonnant sa chemise, il traversa le séjour à grands pas, alors que le toc-toc insistant continuait. Parker gloussa quand son père trébucha sur le Tyranosaure Rex oublié sur le sol et faillit tomber.

Prenant une seconde pour regarder son fils, qui continuait à rire depuis le canapé, Booth se dépêcha de nouveau vers la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, la seule chose qu'il vit fut deux grands sacs.

« Bones ? » appela-t-il avec espoir, essayant d'apercevoir la personne derrière les sacs.

« Allez-vous m'aider ou seulement rester là ? » dit une voix.

Il eut la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé avant de prendre un des gros sacs, le sourire de sa partenaire le remerciant alors qu'elle entrait.

« Hey, Parker » salua-t-elle ; il se détourna brièvement de son cartoon.

« Hey, Bones » répondit-il, se levant du canapé et accompagnant les adultes dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que vous emménagez avec moi, Bones ? » plaisanta Booth en plaçant le lourd sac sur la table. Elle ne répondit pas, lui donnant simplement un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de poser son sac à côté de l'autre sur la table.

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé de me laisser faire quelque chose pour Parker et vous aujourd'hui ? » Il hocha la tête. Elle continua : « Bien, j'ai pris tous ces trucs pour vous montrer. »

"OK… alors… que faisons-nous? » demanda-t-il, regardant les sacs avec suspicion, alors qu'elle souriait.

« Eh bien, comme vous avez partagé avec moi quelques-unes de vos traditions de Noël, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous montrer une des miennes, de quand j'étais petite. »

Disant cela, elle commença à prendre des choses dans les sacs, pendant que Booth essayait de comprendre.

« Vous allez cuisiner ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Elle sourit, debout à côté de Parker qui était assis sur une chaise. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, ce qui lui valut un gloussement du petit garçon.

« Nous allons faire des bonshommes de pain d'épice » dit-elle ; les yeux de Parker s'illuminèrent.

« Pain d'épice ! » s'exclama-t-il, se levant sur sa chaise en la regardant. « Je peux aider, Bones ? »

« Bien sûr » dit-elle, le soulevant de la chaise et le remettant sur le sol.

« Va te mettre un vieux T-shirt, mon gars » dit Booth en regardant les nouveaux vêtements de marque qu'il portait. Rebecca le tuerait si le garçon les abîmait.

Alors que Parker sortait en courant, Brennan fit un pas vers Booth.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, que vous ne pensez pas que je m'incruste, c'est seulement que vous avez fait toutes ces choses pour moi, et je voulais vous remercier, mais si vous voulez je peux partir, c'est pas grave, vraiment, je sais que vous ne le voyez pas souvent, alors ... »

Elle s'arrêta quand Booth posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait à la ferme.

« Bones, vous radotez » dit-il, lui souriant alors qu'elle rougissait. « Vous ne vous incrustez pas, et je serai honoré que vous vouliez partager quelque chose de votre Noël avec nous. »

Son sourire sincère et sa voix ferme la réconfortèrent, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de sourire, alors que Parker revenait en courant dans la cuisine.

Brennan rit en voyant qu'il portait un T-shirt Bugs Bunny.

« Est-ce que toute la famille est fan ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée, alors que Booth regardait son fils.

« Ma mère » dit-il simplement en traversant la cuisine vers le cellier. Ouvrant la porte, il prit quelque chose derrière et le tendit à Brennan, perplexe.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas, elle le prit et sourit en réalisant ce que c'était.

« Embrassez le cuisinier ? » demanda-t-elle en ajustant le tablier noir sur ses vêtements.

« Ne posez pas de questions » dit-il, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Pouvez-vous préchauffer le four pour moi ? » demanda Brennan en s'approchant de la table.

Parker tira sa main, attirant l'attention de Brennan sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Bones ? » demanda-t-il, grimpant sur une chaise pour atteindre la table. Elle sourit, prenant un grand saladier de l'un des sacs de papier marron et le plaçant en face de Parker.

« J'ai fais la pâte hier soir, donc tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est la couper » dit-elle, cherchant une nouvelle fois dans le sac. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, des maisons ou des hommes en pain d'épice ? » demanda-t-elle au petit garçon, montrant les moules à Parker.

« Les deux » dit-il ; Brennan rit en lui tendant les moules.

Booth sourit en mettant en route le four, plaçant la grille au milieu.

« OK, alors je sépare la pâte et tu coupes les biscuits. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant lu quelque part que les enfants aimaient que les adultes leur fassent confiance avec quelque chose qui requiert des « responsabilités ».

« Ouais » répondit-il fièrement ; elle fit un clin d'œil à Booth en retirant le plastique qui recouvrait le saladier. Prenant la farine du sac, elle en versa un peu sur le plan de travail, avant de prendre la pâte et de la rouler dans la farine. Elle prit un rouleau à pâtisserie et commença à préparer la pâte.

« Alors, Bones, quand êtes-vous devenue si domestique ? » la taquina Booth, riant quand elle dirigea un regard meurtrier sur lui. Mais cela perdit de son effet quand il vit la farine sur sa joue.

« Bones, vous avez… » dit-il en montrant sa propre joue.

« Taisez-vous, Booth » dit-elle ; il l'ignora et s'approcha pour enlever lui-même la farine.

« Touchez-moi et je vous mords » dit-elle en souriant ; il recula. Parker rit de son père si peureux, attendant avec impatience son tour de jouer.

Quand elle fut satisfaite de son travail, elle se tourna vers le petit garçon, l'approchant d'elle.

« Ok, Parker, alors tu vas couper le pain d'épices, et je prépare le glaçage, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur la boule de pâte en plaçant le moule en forme de maison, pesant de tout son poids dessus alors que son père riait de son expression sérieuse quand il leva le moule pour inspecter son travail.

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? » demanda Brennan en plaçant tous les ingrédients pour le glaçage en face d'elle.

« Bien sûr, que puis-je faire ? » demanda-t-il, frappant des mains.

« Vous pouvez me dire où est votre mixer » dit-elle, riant de ses manières à la Parker, impatient d'aider. Il sourit, ouvrant un placard et prenant le mixer. Elle sourit en retour, et indiqua la chaise.

« Maintenant vous pouvez vous asseoir et laisser Parker et moi faire tout le travail. »

Il obéit, la regardant mixer les ingrédients et murmurer quelque chose qu'il identifia comme une chanson. Ecoutant avec plus d'attention, il pouvait à peine entendre le son de sa voix quand elle chantait, les yeux concentrés sur le mixer, et il fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'elle fredonnait une chanson de Noël.

S'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise, il sourit en regardant son fils, qui était encore occupé à couper les maisons et hommes de pain d'épice. Le garçon manifestait une concentration qui lui rappelait celle de Brennan quand elle était trop-occupée-pour-lui, regardant un fascinant squelette ancien.

Quand elle arrêta le mixer, Booth était encore absorbé dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle parlait. Ce n'est que quand elle passa une main devant ses yeux qu'il cligna rapidement des yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Brennan.

« Vous êtes avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée. Il hocha la tête rougissant un peu en lui demandant ce qu'elle disait.

« Je vous demandais si vous pouviez me passer des petits bols. »

« C'est parti » dit-il, retournant vers le cellier. Brennan essuya ses mains sur le tablier en s'approchant de Parker. Le garçon était debout sur la chaise et fit un grand sourire à Brennan qui regardait son travail.

« J'ai fini » dit-il fièrement, alors que Brennan se penchait. Elle sourit en voyant les maisons et les bonshommes dispersés sur la table.

« Bon travail, Parker » dit-elle, lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue. Booth le vit et fut quelque peu jaloux que son fils reçoive un baiser et pas lui. Balayant toutes ses pensées d'envie, Booth tendit les bols à Brennan.

Elle les plaça près du mixer et, avec une cuillère, plaça un peu de glaçage dans chacun. Regardant Parker, elle l'appela et il descendit rapidement de la chaise pour venir près de Brennan.

« OK, Parker, alors pendant que nous mettons le pain d'épice dans le four, il faut préparer le glaçage. Alors, tu le veux tout blanc ou coloré ? »

Aussitôt que le mot « coloré » sortit de sa bouche, le visage de Parker s'illumina. « Coloré, coloré ! » s'exclama-t-il, ce qui valut un sourire des deux adultes.

« Ca sera donc coloré, j'imagine » dit-elle, prenant la pâte colorée dans son sac. « J'ai du bleu, du vert, du jaune et du rouge. Lequel veux-tu ? »

« Tous, s'il vous plaît » dit Parker doucement ; une nouvelle fois, Booth et Brennan rirent.

« OK, alors je vais les préparer pour que tu mélanges » dit-elle, prenant un bol. Elle mit de la pâte sur le glaçage blanc et le tendit à Parker avec une cuillère. Revenu sur sa chaise, il commença à mélanger avec enthousiasme, mettant du glaçage sur son visage et son T-shirt.

En riant, Brennan prit une autre cuillère et un bol et les tendit à Booth.

« Vous pouvez aider aussi » dit-elle, le voyant prendre les ustensiles avec impatience, et se demandant s'il allait mettre le même désordre que son fils.

Laissant les hommes mélanger, elle mit les maisons et bonshommes de pain d'épice dans le four, avant de se tourner et de voir que Parker avait terminé, et fait du glaçage blanc une pâte bleutée. Booth avait déjà obtenu une mixture verte et en faisait maintenant une rouge.

Souriant à Parker, elle prit le glaçage bleu et lui tendit le jaune. Ils travaillèrent dans un silence confortable pendant les quelques minutes que prit le pain d'épice pour cuire, chacun si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'ils sursautèrent tous quand la sonnerie du four retentit.

Prenant une serviette, Brennan ouvrit le four et prit le plateau. L'odeur délicieuse du pain d'épice se diffusa à travers la pièce et Booth fut réellement tenté d'en voler un.

« N'y pensez même pas » avertit Brennan ; il fut surpris qu'elle sache ce qu'il pensait.

« Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, impressionné.

« Vous aviez le même regard que moi petite quand je voulais voler des biscuits » dit-elle, fière de ses dons de perception qui s'amélioraient.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle » dit-il, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Ne boudez pas » dit-elle, lui jetant la serviette au visage alors que le rire de Parker s'élevait. Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon, prit un des petits sacs de glaçage et lui tendit. « Tu veux décorer les cookies ? » demanda-t-elle, connaissant la réponse.

« Ouais » répondit-il, heureux ; elle l'aida à s'approcher du plateau rempli de maisons et de bonshommes de pain d'épice. Lui tendant le sac, elle resta derrière, les bras autour de lui et les mains sur les siennes, guidant doucement ses mouvements.

Booth regardait, étonné de la voir apprendre ça à son fils et voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air embarrassé ou gêné. Elle aurait pu passer pour une mère. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle était vraiment naturelle avec les enfants.

Comme ils vidaient les petits sacs, colorant les bouches et les fenêtres, Brennan retira ses mains quand elle fut sûre qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Souriant, elle retourna près de la table, consciente des yeux de Booth posés sur elle.

Prenant un saladier de son sac, elle l'ouvrit et prit un plastique avec de la pâte. Elle le posa sur la table. Elle vit le regard interrogateur de Booth et expliqua :

« Angela est venue hier soir, quand je faisais la pâte du pain d'épice, alors elle a simplement parlé et parlé pendant que je faisais des cookies au sucre » dit-elle, déballant la pâte et versant un peu plus de sucre dessus. « Ce sont ses préférés, et elle me harcèle toujours pour que j'en fasse, lors j'ai profité de l'occasion. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper du travail aujourd'hui ? Cam ne devait pas être contente » dit-il, sachant que son ex-petite amie avait besoin de contrôler son équipe.

« J'ai travaillé samedi, donc je pouvais prendre ma journée » dit-elle, prenant le rouleau à pâtisserie et étalant la pâte.

« J'ai fait ça aussi » dit Booth ; ils échangèrent un sourire avant que la voix de Parker se fasse entendre.

« Bones, j'ai fini » dit-il. Elle s'approcha de lui, regardant au-dessus de ses épaules.

« Bon travail, Parker, ça a l'air super » dit-elle, l'enlaçant alors que le petit garçon gloussait. « Maintenant tu peux m'aider avec les autres cookies. » Prenant Parker dans ses bras, elle le plaça sur le sol, lui tendant un autre cutter. « Peux-tu les couper pour moi ? »

« Je peux le faire » dit-il avec une expression sérieuse en s'approchant de la pâte étalée. Il commença à couper les cookies, en forme de cœur.

« Des cœurs, Bones ? » demanda Booth, amusé qu'elle ait des cutters si « féminins ».

« Angela, Saint-Valentin. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? » expliqua-t-elle récoltant un gloussement de l'agent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Parker avait coupé tous les cookies et Brennan les plaça sur le plateau du four et le ferma.

« OK, Parker, alors pendant que les cookies cuisent, tu vas te changer, parce que nous allons devoir partir » dit Booth, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le poussant légèrement vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Brennan était en train de sortir les cookies en forme de cœur du four quand Booth revint. Elle était dos à lui, et Booth devina que quelque chose n'allait pas ; elle semblait ne pas vouloir se tourner pour lui faire face. Il s'approcha, plaçant une main sur son épaule et lui parlant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se tourna très lentement pour lui faire face, les yeux mouillés de quelques larmes.

« Ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de faire des cookies ensemble à chaque Noël » dit-elle. Il eut de la peine pour elle. « Et je pensais… je veux dire, mon père et mon frère sont en prison, et ma mère… » Elle s'arrêta, respirant profondément alors que les émotions la submergeaient. « Ma mère est partie et … je me rends compte que je n'ai plus jamais passé de Noël comme avant » finit-elle. Sans dire un mot, Booth enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule » dit-il, posant un petit baiser sur ses cheveux. « Vous avez une famille qui vous aime, et des amis qui ne vous laisseront jamais tomber. Vous ne pouvez peut-être plus avoir de Noël comme dans votre enfance, mais vous pouvez encore en passer de très bons. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est essayer, et je serais là si vous avez besoin » dit-il, sentant son hésitation s'envoler alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans son étreinte.

« Bones ? »

Les adultes se tournèrent en entendant la voix de Parker, le petit garçon se tenant sur le seuil, perplexe. Il s'approcha et tira Brennan pour qu'elle s'accroupisse.

« Ne pleurez pas, Bones » dit-il, essuyant ses larmes avec ses petits doigts. « Pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

Elle fut touchée par ce geste innocent envers quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, mais pour qui il s'inquiétait déjà. Brennan fit doucement courir ses doigts dans les boucles du petit garçon, souriant en voyant son expression inquiète. « Ma mère me manque » dit-elle. Il prit sa main dans les siennes.

« Elle est partie ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de comprendre. Elle chercha la meilleure chose à dire, quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne ; elle savait que la vérité serait un peu crue pour un garçon de sept ans. Elle réfléchit à ce que Booth aurait dit, et la réponse vint.

« Ma mère est au ciel » dit-elle, même si elle ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort ou au paradis. Mais c'était une belle pensée, et elle était si fatiguée de se battre contre tout cela. Quelque fois, tard le soir, quand le monde entier semblait s'écrouler sur elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était les bras de sa mère autour d'elle, son doux parfum l'enveloppant. Et la pensée de la revoir un jour était très tentante, même pour son esprit scientifique.

Booth restait sans voix, regardant son fils mettre ses bras autour de Brennan, lui offrant un peu de réconfort, même s'il ne comprenait pas toute l'étendue de son chagrin. Elle sourit, l'étreignant en retour pendant quelques secondes, avant de rompre le câlin.

« Merci » dit-elle au petit garçon, plaçant de nouveau un baiser sur sa joue. Se levant, elle envoya un faible sourire à Booth avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage.

Soulevant son fils, Booth le serra dans ses bras en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Bon travail, mon gars. Je suis fier de toi » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Merci, papa » dit Parker, de retour par terre. A ce moment-là, Brennan réapparut, son visage s'éclairant alors qu'elle prenait un sac rouge.

« J'ai apporté ça pour que Parker puisse emmener des cookies chez sa mère » dit-elle en mettant des cookies et du pain d'épice dans la boîte. Souriant, elle tendit une maison de pain d'épice à Parker en voyant que le petit garçon les regardait avec envie. Remarquant un regard similaire sur le visage de Booth, elle prit un cookie et lui offrit :

« Vous voulez un cœur, Booth ? »

« Bien sûr ». _Le vôtre_, pensa-t-il en prenant le biscuit. Il croqua et sourit de plaisir. « Bones, c'est délicieux. »

« Merci » dit-elle, rougissant violemment alors qu'il mettait tout le cookie dans sa bouche.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas faire ? » demanda-t-il, prenant le sac de Parker et la boîte remplie de cookies, qu'il fut à nouveau tenté de voler. « Vous identifiez des restes, vous savez vous battre, tirer, cuisiner, vous écrivez. Vous êtes définitivement une des femmes les plus intéressantes que j'ai rencontrées. »

« Vous êtes bien plus cool que les autres petites amies de papa » intervint Parker ; elle rougit de plus belle.

« Merci » dit-elle encore. Regardant le désordre, elle se prépara à nettoyer.

« Nous allons être en retard » dit Booth, sachant qu'il devrait affronter la colère de Rebecca si c'était le cas.

« Vous pouvez partir, je fermerai quand j'aurai fait la vaisselle » dit Brennan.

« Venez avec nous » dit Booth.

« Aller avec vous où ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Parker dans la pièce de l'église. Il joue Joseph » dit Booth, fier de son fils. Elle hésita, cherchant une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

« Venez, Bones » dit Parker en tirant sur sa manche. « S'il vous plaît ? » C'était ça, la moue adorable à laquelle elle savait ne pas pouvoir résister, surtout quand elle la voyait sur le visage de Booth senior. Résignée, elle enleva le tablier sans dire un mot et sourit, laissant Parker la tirer vers la voiture.

« Très bien » dit Booth en verrouillant la porte, prenant un cookie caché dans sa poche et marchant vers la voiture.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'église, où si Booth avait raison, ils allaient voir une reconstitution de la naissance de Jésus. Il pouvait seulement espérer que cette année, les enfants se souviendraient de leur texte, et qu'aucune bougie de l'Avent ne serait renversée au moment de l'arrivée des Rois Mages…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Parker de Bethléem

_**Huit jours avant Noël… Plus tard ce jour-là…**_

« Etes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? » demanda Brennan quand ils entrèrent dans l'église. Elle regardait autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à ce que l'eau bénite commence à bouillonner et que la lumière la frappe. Booth la guida avec une main en bas de son dos, la poussant un peu plus à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il, souriant à Parker qui leur faisait de grands signes, pendant que Rebecca essayait d'ajuster la longueur de son costume de Joseph.

« Eh bien, je pourrais offenser quelqu'un » dit-elle, sachant qu'avec son passif, c'était possible. « Je pourrais vous embarrasser. »

Booth ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, avant de réaliser que l'humilier en public était une de ses spécialités, et décida qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, sachant qu'une fois que la pièce aurait commencé, elle aurait des tas de théories anthropologiques sur les inexactitudes de l'histoire ou les rituels païens.

« Alors on va faire un marché, OK ? »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité en s'asseyant à côté de lui, trois rangs derrière le premier, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais hochant tout de même la tête.

« Vous pouvez observer la culture ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais vous gardez vos opinions pour vous pour l'instant. Plus tard, quand il y aura juste vous et moi, vous pourrez demander ou discuter ce que vous voulez. Alors, n'appelez pas Dieu mon ami invisible, ne dites pas qu'Il n'existe pas ou que Jésus est un zombie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle réfléchit une seconde, regardant tout autour dans l'église surpeuplée puis à nouveau son partenaire. « Ca me semble faisable » dit-elle ; il soupira de soulagement au compromis.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Brennan commençant à « observer » la culture, ou, plus précisément, l'architecture de la belle église gothique. Ses yeux suivirent la succession de vitraux qui montraient la crucifixion du Christ. C'était très beau, les différentes couleurs de verre formant des mosaïques racontant une histoire, et d'autres en l'honneur d'êtres chers.

Pour sa part, Booth passait son temps entre son fils si mignon et sa superbe partenaire. Le petit garçon grandissait si vite, et comme Booth le voyait très peu, il avait peur qu'un jour son fils ne veuille plus l'appeler « papa ». Il adorait être le père de Parker ; c'était le meilleur travail qu'il ait jamais eu.

Maintenant, concernant la femme très frustrante mais si adorable à côté de lui… C'était un cas à part de toutes les relations qu'il avait eues dans sa vie. Avant d'entrer dans le Jeffersonian Institute pour la première fois il y a si longtemps, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont sa vie allait changer. Et quand son patron l'avait averti de ne pas fréquenter une fouine, il avait éclaté de rire. Qui riait maintenant, hein ?

Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de l'orgue, et Brennan, avec la curiosité d'un enfant qui demande « pourquoi » à tout ce qu'il voit, commença à lui donner des petits coups.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, irrité par ses constants coups de doigt dans les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ils commencent » dit-il, indiquant une dame assez âgée à côté de l'autel. A côté d'elle, Brennan vit la petite scène où les enfants allaient jouer la naissance de Jésus.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le professeur de catéchisme de Parker » dit Booth, lui intimant le silence alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question.

« Bienvenue à tous » salua la femme en souriant. « Laissez-moi juste dire que je suis très contente que tant de monde soit venu. Nos enfants ont travaillé dur sur cette pièce, et nous sommes heureux que tout le monde soit là pour la voir. »

Elle se mit sur le côté, le micro toujours dans sa main un peu tremblante alors qu'elle ajustait ses lunettes, regardant dans le dossier qu'elle tenait.

« On peut commencer. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et l'église ne fut plus éclairée que par les bougies placées à des endroits stratégiques autour de l'autel, laissant une lueur éthérée sur la petite scène tandis que Parker, ou plutôt Joseph, entrait avec Marie qui tenait son ventre, et que la narration commençait.

Booth fut surpris de voir un reflet de plaisir dans les yeux de sa partenaire, qui regardait la pièce. Les petits enfants déguisés en ânes, vaches et moutons meuglaient, bêlaient et dans un cas faisait ce qui semblait être une imitation de singe, alors que Marie et Joseph s'installaient dans l'étable.

Un accouchement incroyablement rapide et sans douleur plus tard, Marie berçait une poupée, alors que Parker regardait fièrement, après un regard sévère à un mouton particulièrement perturbé.

Les bergers arrivaient, suivant une Ange Gabriel éclairée d'un projecteur, qui avait apparemment quelque chose contre Marie, puisqu'elle se mettait devant elle à chaque occasion. Un ensemble de jouets en forme de moutons furent tirés à travers la scène par les bergers enthousiastes ; ils prirent tous place autour de la mangeoire avec des sourires heureux sur le visage.

Alors qu'une « étoile » / projecteur-au-bout-d'un-bâton brillait dans le ciel au-dessus de la petite étable, Brennan fut amusée en portant son attention sur les bruits de pas qui annonçaient l'arrivée des Rois Mages, chacun apportant un cadeau. Elle rit doucement quand le premier Roi Mage trébucha, le petit garçon s'étant pris les pieds dans sa robe trop large. Brennan rit encore quand le dernier Roi Mage, arrivé à la moitié de l'allée, se rappela que la poupée-Jésus avait aussi besoin de myrrhe, et fit demi-tour pour aller chercher son cadeau.

Alors que chacun des Rois Mages honorait le nouveau-né de son cadeau, Marie leva le bébé pour que tous puissent le voir. Mais la poupée-Jésus semblait avoir une volonté propre et vouloir se sauver puisque, alors que Marie était distraite, elle tomba tête la première sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Un éclat de rire emplit l'église et Brennan dut rire aussi quand Parker la trouva dans la foule et lui fit des grands signes. Elle était émerveillée de voir à quel point il tenait son rôle, et l'interaction avec le public. Alors que Marie levait de nouveau son bébé, les joues roses d'embarras, la narration continua avec la douce voix du professeur qui résonnait dans l'église calme.

Quand la pièce se termina, la chorale commença à chanter « Douce nuit » ; la mélodie mélangée aux douces voix était vraiment apaisante, et Brennan se sentit se relaxer, et se pencher vers l'épaule de Booth, alors que les enfants continuaient à chanter.

Pendant le refrain, Brennan observa les enfants, avec leurs visages innocents, même le petit garçon déguisé en singe qui se nettoyait le nez en regardant distraitement les flammes des bougies danser.

Quand la chanson finit, toute l'assemblée se leva pour applaudir, et Brennan applaudit en même temps que Booth, de grands sourires sur leur visage. Enfin, Parker courut à travers l'église et trouva sa mère, discutant de son moment de triomphe.

Avec une main dans le bas de son dos, Booth guida Brennan à travers la foule, vers Parker et Rebecca.

« Papa ! » s'exclama le garçon en laissant la main de sa mère, étreignant Booth. Se tournant, il serra les jambes de Brennan, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu étais génial, Parks » dit Booth en levant son fils, l'embrassant sur la joue. Parker gloussa et Rebecca rit de son fils, plus si petit que cela.

« C'est vrai » dit Brennan, lui pinçant le nez alors que Parker se trémoussait, jusqu'à ce que son père le repose.

Il se dirigea vers sa mère, lui prit la main et la guida vers Brennan.

« Maman, c'est Bones » dit-il, prenant aussi la main de Brennan.

« Bonjour, Dr Brennan » dit Rebecca poliment avant de se tourner vers son fils. « Bones n'est pas un nom très gentil pour une dame, Parker. »

« Mais papa l'appelle Bones aussi » se défendit Parker ; Rebecca regarda Booth, qui évitait son regard.

« C'est bon, Rebecca. J'ai l'habitude » dit Brennan, donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de Booth, qui la regardait avec un sourire.

« Hey ! » protesta Booth, se frottant les côtes alors que Brennan le regardait, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Rebecca regarda cet échange, amusée, alors que les partenaires s'affrontaient du regard.

« OK, il est temps de partir » dit-elle, regardant son fils. « Dis au revoir à papa et au Dr Brennan, Parks. »

« Appelez-moi Temperance, Rebecca » dit Brennan en tendant une main à la femme blonde. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Temperance » dit Rebecca, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais si Booth et Parker étaient autant en adoration devant elle, elle pouvait bien faire un effort.

Booth s'accroupit, serrant fort son fils pour lui dire au revoir.

« On se voit le soir de Noël, d'accord fiston ? »

« OK. Au revoir papa » dit le petit garçon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Brennan s'accroupit à son tour, et Parker la serra et l'embrassa. « Au revoir, Bones » dit-il en prenant la main de Rebecca. Brennan lui fit signe alors qu'ils sortaient de l'église.

Se retournant, elle mit une main sur le bras de Booth, le réconfortant ; elle savait que les départs étaient difficiles. Il lui sourit, silencieusement reconnaissant de son soutien.

Prenant sa main, il la mena vers l'aile de l'église.

« Où allons-nous, Booth ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant une table remplie de bougies. « Que suis-je supposée faire ? »

« Nous allons allumer un cierge pour votre maman, Bones » dit-il, prenant la longue allumette et la posant dans la paume ouverte de Brennan. Elle était surprise, ses yeux éclairés par la lumière des cierges ; il put voir y quelques larmes. « Nous nous souvenons d'elle et chérissons sa mémoire » dit-il et se tenant derrière elle avec une main sur les siennes, il la guida jusqu'à ce que l'allumette soit allumée.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'ils allumaient le cierge ; elle pouvait entendre la prière qu'il murmurait près de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se tournant entre ses bras alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. L'entourant de nouveau, il la tira vers lui et ils sortirent de l'église.

« Que pensez-vous d'une pizza et de films, pendant que vous m'aidez à emballer les cadeaux de Parker ? »

« Redites-moi pourquoi je suis la seule à faire tout le travail et que vous regardez? » demanda Brennan en coupant un petit morceau de scotch, le plaçant sur le côté papier décoré de dinosaures.

« Je vous aidais, avant que vous commenciez à corriger chaque petite chose que je faisais » dit-il, prenant un morceau de pizza et lui souriant, assis sur le sol.

« Si vos dons d'emballage n'étaient pas pires que ceux de Parker, je n'aurais pas été obligée de vous corriger » le réprimanda-t-elle, satisfaite du cadeau parfaitement emballée et lui attachant un nœud jaune. Elle le plaça dans un sac et fouillant dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une autre boîte pas encore emballée.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que ça soit parfait. Parker va les déchirer en une seconde » dit-il, prenant une gorgée de bière alors qu'elle regardait le liquide avec envie.

« J'ai faim aussi, vous savez ? » dit-elle, déroulant le papier sur la table avant de placer une boîte de Transformers dessus.

« Alors mangez » dit-il, prenant un autre morceau de pizza, à des fins de démonstration.

« Je ne peux pas, sinon je ne finirai jamais d'emballer les cadeaux, puisque vous avez décidé d'acheter la boutique entière à Parker pour Noël » dit-elle, le regardant alors qu'il râlait, la délicieuse pizza remplissant ses joues et les rendant joufflues. «Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas fait emballer à la boutique? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'avez pas idée de la taille que faisait la file d'attente » dit-il, essuyant sa bouche avec sa serviette avant de boire une autre gorgée de bière. « En plus, je n'ai pas besoin de les payer pour quelque chose que je peux faire à la maison. »

« Mais vous ne le faites pas » dit-elle, coupant de petits morceaux de scotch et les collant sur la table du salon pour les utiliser plus tard. « Vous profitez du fait que je sais emballer des cadeaux pour me voler toute ma pizza. »

« Prenez-le comme un compliment » dit-il, gloussant alors qu'elle lui enroulait le front avec la bobine de ruban. « Vous avez prévu de me donner à quelqu'un pour Noël, Bones ? »

Elle rit, embarrassé par ses propres pensées, alors qu'elle disait « non » avec véhémence dans sa tête. « J'emballe ces cadeaux seulement si vous ne mangez pas ma moitié de pizza » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que je pourrais manger votre répugnante et verte moitié végétarienne ? » demanda-t-il, taquin, faisant une tête dégoûtée en regardant la boîte de pizza.

« C'est une bonne chose, parce que si vous en mangez plus, vous allez grossir » dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il allait mordre à l'hameçon. Et vous pouvez toujours compter sur Seeley Booth pour ça.

« Je ne suis pas gros, d'accord ? C'est du pur muscle » dit-il, tapotant son estomac. Elle regarda son ventre, sachant que, avec toutes les pompes qu'il faisait, ses muscles seraient durs un roc sous ses doigts. Un roc chaud, bon-à-manger-en-dessert. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le provoquer.

« Je dis juste que, si vous mangez trop, vous aurez des poignées d'amour » dit-elle ; elle venait de se rappeler de l'expression.

« D'abord, je n'aurai jamais de poignées d'amour. Ensuite, quand avez-vous appris ça ? » dit-il, incrédule.

« Sully » dit-elle simplement.

Il eut l'air embarrassé à la mention de son ex-petit ami qui était parti, mais étant celui qu'il était, il essaya rapidement d'alléger l'atmosphère. Et de booster son ego en même temps. « Eh bien, Sully n'a pas l'air d'un gars qui a des poignées d'amour… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins. Il suggéra : « Alors pourquoi on n'abandonnerait pas ce dégoûtant semblant de pizza et je vous commande de la vraie nourriture ? »

« Essayeriez-vous de me faire grossir, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, lui donnant un coup.

« Pas du tout. Je ne pense même pas que ce soit possible, vous êtes tellement mince que je vous appelle Bones, c'est la seule chose qui reste de vous » dit-il en riant.

Mais elle ne riait pas. « Etes-vous en train de dire que je n'ai que la peau sur les os, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, se redressant en montrant ses atouts.

Booth bafouilla, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de ce trou et d'arrêter de regarder les deux preuves qui réfutaient l'affirmation. « Ce n'est pas ce que je… Ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas… »

C'est seulement quand Brennan commença à rire qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le taquinait. » Vous vous moquez de moi » dit-il en gloussant.

« Trop facile » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai des complexes sur mon physique, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle ; il avala avec peine.

_Pas de raison d'en avoir_, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient les courbes de sa partenaire. Comme il aimerait explorer cette peau de porcelaine très tentante. Il était sûr qu'elle était douce, aussi douce que le miel.

« Alors que regardons-nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers la télévision, espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas le changement soudain de sujet.

Elle le remarqua, mais par égard pour lui, elle décida de laisser couler cette fois. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? » demanda-t-elle, mettant le dernier cadeau dans le sac et rassemblant les ciseaux, le scotch et les restes de papier, éparpillés sur le sol.

« 'It's a wonderful life', 'Miracle sur la 34ème rue', 'A Christmas carol' et plein de cartoons que je suis sûr que vous détestez » dit-il.

« 'It's a wonderful life' » choisit-elle ; son partenaire sourit, la regardant s'approcher du canapé et prendre sa première part de pizza. Pendant qu'il ajustait le volume, Brennan prit le temps de manger en buvant sa bière.

« C'est parti » dit Booth en baissant les lumières et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle ; il lui prit sa bière et but quelques gorgées. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, étudiant les expressions de son visage, à peine visibles dans la faible lumière qui venait du film en noir et blanc.

« Merci, Booth » dit-elle, le surprenant.

« Pour quoi ? Avoir mis le film ? » demanda-t-il.

« Merci d'avoir partagé votre Noël avec moi » dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit et prit sa main dans les siennes.

« Mais de rien, Bones. »

« Et merci d'être toujours là pour moi » dit-elle ; il la tira près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout contre sa poitrine.

« Toujours, Bones. N'en doutez jamais » dit-il. Souriant tous les deux, ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable, baignant dans les sons du film de Noël.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Eclairez ma vie

_**Cinq jours avant Noël**_

« OK, à qui le tour?" demanda Angela en remplissant son verre de plus de vin qu'elle ne devrait en boire dans l'enceinte sacrée du Jeffersonian Institute.

« Le mien » dit Cam en cherchant derrière elle la pile de cadeaux emballés et les distribuant à chacun des membres de son équipe. Brennan était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être amie-avec-sa-chef, mais accepta le cadeau.

Alors que Hodgins, Booth et Angela déchiraient simplement les emballages, Brennan prenait toujours le temps de déballer avec soin ses cadeaux. Selon Booth, elle manquait la moitié de l'esprit de Noël, mais elle l'ignora et regarda le tas de papier déchiré qui montait.

Comme on était quelques jours avant Noël, Angela avait suggéré d'échanger maintenant leurs cadeaux, puisque Zach partait juste après la fête de l'institut, ainsi que Cam, qui semblait très excitée à l'idée de passer ses vacances avec sa merveilleuse sœur Felicia. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait dit à Zach à travers ses dents serrées.

Pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit, ils échangèrent des cadeaux et rirent en faisant bon usage des quatre bonnes bouteilles de Chardonnay que Angela avait ramené de la cave à vin de Hodgins. Dans son rôle de chauffeur de Temperance Brennan, Booth avait poliment refusé quand on lui avait proposé un verre, laissant les fouines boire tout.

A la moitié de son verre, Zach avait déjà une diction incompréhensible et le teint rouge. Cam, Jack et, sans surprise, Angela, pouvaient lever leur verre sans paraître ébranlés par les trois verres qu'ils avaient bus chacun. Brennan, cependant, se rappelant de la très embarrassante fois où elle s'était évanouie sur le canapé de son partenaire après seulement deux verres, sirotait un demi-verre, ne voulant pas de nouveau perdre la mémoire.

Ils avaient fini d'échanger leurs cadeaux, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir partir maintenant. L'équipe décida alors de simplement rester là, quelque part entre un-peu-trop-gai-pour-travailler et un-peu-trop-vaseux-pour-conduire.

« Alors Booth » commença Angela, avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui rendait Booth nerveux, reconnaissant le sourire qu'elle avait toujours en commençant une conversation qu'il savait ne pas vouloir avoir.

« Oui, Angela ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que même s'il ne répondait pas et l'ignorait, elle allait continuer avec une conversation à sens unique.

« Comment se passe votre Noël ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant le vin dans son verre en s'appuyant sur son petit ami.

« Très bien » dit-il, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ratant lamentablement en regardant Brennan, ses joues commençant à rosir. Angela, n'ayant pas de problème avec l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, avait remarqué l'échange.

« Bien, hein ? Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Parce que je sais que ce rendez-vous avec Bren n'est pas le seul que vous ayez eu tous les deux » dit-elle ; Cam étouffa un rire en regardant Booth.

« Angela » avertit Brennan, connaissant le goût de son amie pour leurs vies personnelles.

« Nous avons fait des choses qu'on fait à Noël, c'est tout » dit Booth en haussant les épaules. « Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

« Bien, alors quel genre d'activités ? Décoration de sapin, gâteaux ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. « Trouver le cornichon ? » _(NdT : la tradition, qui viendrait d'Allemagne, veut que la dernière décoration du sapin soit un cornichon en verre, caché profondément par les parents dans les branches de l'arbre. Le matin de Noël, le premier enfant qui trouve le cornichon a un cadeau spécial et est censé avoir de la chance tout au long de l'année… Mais ce n'est pas forcément à cette tradition que Angela pense…)_

« Angela ! » s'exclama Booth, à la fois irrité et amusé que Angela réussisse à trouver des sous-entendus d'ordre sexuel partout. Dites quelque chose, et son esprit mal tourné le transforme aussitôt.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, alors que Cam et Hodgins riaient.

Zach essayait de comprendre la plaisanterie, ou alors tout simplement se battait contre sa douce ivresse. « Quel cornichon ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier ; Angela et Hodgins levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Nous avons fait des choses normales, traditionnelles de Noël, Angela » dit Brennan, son ton sérieux cachant le fait qu'elle était amusée par la plaisanterie de son amie ; elle était toujours contente quand elle comprenait une interaction sociale sans l'aide de personne.

« Comme… » la poussa Angela, pas satisfaite de cette vague réponse.

« Cuisine, shopping… Tu sais… Des trucs de Noël » dit Brennan.

« Et bien qu'il soit amusant d'être couvert de farine, un bon bain chaud et partagé pour se nettoyer c'est toujours mieux » dit Angela en gloussant. « Surtout avec du bain moussant. »

« Nous avions Parker » dit Booth, se raccrochant à cela comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cela marcha, et l'artiste eut l'air d'un enfant à qui on avait volé son bonbon préféré. Booth ricana, content d'avoir réussi à arrêter le rêve éveillé d'Angela ; il commençait à être mal à l'aise, vu son habileté à « sexualiser » tout ce qu'ils disaient.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça avec un enfant pas loin » dit Hodgins d'un air piteux. « J'ai connu une femme une fois… »

Il fut interrompu par Booth, qui leva une main pour le couper. « Ouais, et elle avait un gosse qui ne vous aimait pas et vous tapait sur la tête. A juste titre. »

« En fait, c'est une autre femme avec qui je suis sorti. Elle avait sa fille… »

« Encore une fois, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez terrifié à vie un enfant en n'attendant pas qu'il soit endormi » dit Booth. Les femmes rirent, alors que l'entomologiste boudait de s'être fait voler la vedette.

« Attendre pour quoi ? » demanda Zach, essayant de tenir assis, les bras ballants et les yeux vitreux et flous.

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras grand » dit Hodgins, tapant le docteur dans le dos. Cependant, Zach avait toujours eu l'équilibre d'un hippopotame sur un monocycle et tomba sur le canapé, se laissant aller sur les genoux de Cam.

« Je crois que mes fonctions motrices sont momentanément altérées » observa Zach, avant de produire un gloussement très peu scientifique à cette conclusion. Soupirant mais souriant, Cam le releva en position assise et il s'approcha d'elle, future source de stabilité.

Alors que tout le monde était distrait par l'état d'ébriété de Zach, Booth profita de l'occasion et attira l'attention de Brennan. « Venez avec moi » murmura-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Où ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je veux vous donner votre cadeau » dit-il, souriant comme un enfant. Elle essayait de cacher son sourire alors qu'il lui donnait un petit coup de coude, la pressant.

« Pourquoi vous faites des messes basses tous les deux ? » demanda Angela, son détecteur de bonne entremetteuse se mettant en route à chaque fois qu'ils envahissaient l'espace personnel de l'autre.

« Booth veut me donner mon cadeau » dit Brennan ; les partenaires se levèrent et enfilèrent leur manteau.

« Vraiment… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Angela, très intéressée par ce que Booth pouvait bien avoir acheté à Brennan, et qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner devant tout le monde.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, Angela » dit Booth, riant de l'expression de son visage.

« Allez, juste un indice » supplia-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est comestible ? En dentelle ? En fourrure ? »

« Vous allez offrir un chien au Dr Brennan, Agent Booth? » demanda Zach.

« Pas ce genre de fourrure, Zach » expliqua Angela, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers le non-couple.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça » dit Booth, faisant signe au revoir en poussant Brennan dehors, leurs cadeaux dans un sac.

« Salut les gars » salua une Brennan souriante avant de disparaître.

Angela les regarda partir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je parie que c'est quelque chose de très personnel et romantique » dit-elle en se rappuyant sur le canapé.

« Totalement » acquiesça Hodgins.

« Je pensais que le Dr Brennan voulait un cochon » dit Zach, essayant encore de comprendre pourquoi son mentor voudrait un chien.

« OK, où est mon cadeau ? » demanda-t-elle, maintenant que Booth l'avait guidée à l'extérieur de l'Institut, dans le froid d'une mi-décembre à DC. Elle resserra son manteau sur elle alors que le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, et frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Il ne répondit pas, indiquant seulement de la tête son SUV garé en souriant. « Allons-y » dit-il, marchant devant elle et déverrouillant la voiture.

Elle s'assit sur le siège passager, regardant toujours son partenaire avec suspicion en bouclant sa ceinture. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il démarrait pour la conduire Dieu sait où.

Il sourit, toujours ravi quand Miss Je-sais-tout ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. « Détendez-vous, Bones » dit-il, souriant plus largement en sentant ses yeux posés sur lui.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises » dit-elle, croisant les bras sous ses seins et le regardant intensément.

« Alors vous n'avez pas aimé nos rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il ; elle rougit, essayant de cacher sa réaction en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Vous savez que j'ai aimé » dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant toujours pas. Cependant, elle fut surprise quand un petit paquet atterrit sur ses genoux. Le regardant avec curiosité, elle demanda, perplexe : « Vous m'avez acheté des M&Ms pour Noël ? »

Booth soupira. « Merci pour votre confiance, Bones. Et, non, les sucreries c'est seulement pour vous donner quelque chose d'autre à faire avec votre bouche que de me demander constamment si nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle ricana, ravie de sa prévenance, mais corrigea quand même. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me donner des bonbons, Booth. Je peux faire d'autres choses avec ma bouche que manger et parler. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « J'en suis sûr, Bones, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'une voiture soit un endroit convenable pour ça. »

Elle réalisa soudain, et ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle bégayait. « Je…je ne voulais pas dire… je voulais seulement dire que je peux garder ma bouche fermée si vous ne voulez pas que je parle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la remplir avec quoi que ce soit. » Booth la regarda, surpris, et elle ajouta : « Sucreries. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la remplir avec des sucreries. »

Voulant désespérément changer de sujet, elle regarda par la fenêtre, et en trouva rapidement un.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour, pas certaine d'être déjà venue dans cette partie de la ville. Les maisons autour d'eux étaient luxueuses, les pelouses parfaitement tondues et les arbres décorés avec la plus grande variété de lumières de Noël que Brennan ait jamais vue.

« Nous sommes en banlieue, Bones » répondit-il, manoeuvrant la voiture dans les rues et ralentissant un peu pour qu'elle puisse profiter de la vue.

« C'est tellement beau » dit-elle, les yeux brillants, alors qu'ils passaient devant une maison de style colonial. Les bords du toit étincelaient de lumières de Noël et un grand sapin à côté de la fenêtre était éclairé par les lumières venant de l'intérieur.

« Ils savent toujours comment égayer le quartier » dit Booth, prenant quelques bonbons à sa partenaire distraite.

Pour sa part, Brennan était perdue dans un océan de lumières et de neige, les belles scènes mises ensemble lui donnaient un étrange sentiment de tristesse alors qu'elle pensait à son propre appartement, où tout était à sa place, sans aucun signe de décoration de Noël. Peut-être qu'elle allait changer ça.

Alors que les lumières de la banlieue disparaissaient derrière eux, elle sourit, regardant Booth qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, elle mit une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention ; il se tourna vers elle. Il sourit doucement quand ses yeux virent l'expression inquiète de Brennan, mais bien qu'il aurait vraiment voulu partager ses pensées avec elle maintenant, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

« Nous y sommes presque » dit-il, plaçant sa main sur la sienne et la serrant doucement. Elle sourit en retour, ravie de la sensation de sa paume chaude sur sa peau et sentant quelque chose de bizarre dans son estomac.

Ils roulèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un peu plus de 10 minutes en contemplant tous deux la vue, Brennan en regardant par la fenêtre, Booth la regardant simplement elle. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, elle regarda autour et un froncement vint barrer son visage parfait. « Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de comprendre les motivations de son partenaire de l'amener à l'endroit qui détenait son père et son frère.

« Il y a quelques jours vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez plus votre famille pour Noël » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. « Bien, je voulais que vous ayez un super Noël, alors avec quelques coups de fil et un week-end dans un spa pour Caroline sur ma carte, j'ai organisé tout ça. »

« Organisé tout ça quoi ? » demanda Brennan, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi.

« Un peu de temps avec votre père et votre frère, aujourd'hui » dit-il.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Brennan fut momentanément à court de paroles, avant de retrouver sa voix et de demander, incrédule : « Vous avez quoi ? »

« J'ai seulement arrangé pour vous et Amy, et aussi vos nièces, un peu de temps en famille dans un de ses locaux qu'ils utilisent pour les visites conjugales. Ils doivent déjà être en train de décorer, vous devriez vous dépêcher » dit-il en prenant quelques sacs derrière le siège. « Je vous ai apporté leurs cadeaux. »

Toujours sans voix, Brennan continuait à le regarder, trop surprise pour bouger. Préparé à cela, Booth mit les cadeaux dans ses mains et la poussa hors de la voiture. « Vous pourrez regarder tout ce que vous voudrez plus tard, pour l'instant vous devez être avec votre famille » dit-il, lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Booth… » murmura-t-elle. Il sourit doucement.

« Je serai là quand vous sortirez. »

Elle hocha la tête, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea en pas incertains vers la prison, se tournant encore une fois vers Booth, qui la regardait partir.

Pendant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, il resta là, dans la chaleur de sa voiture, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Si cela avait été n'importe quelle femme, il aurait acheté des chocolats, des fleurs, ou même du parfum pour Noël. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était la femme. La seule. Sa moitié, son tout.

Quand elle l'avait questionné en silence, quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce à quoi il pensait. Parce que son cerveau était plein de pensées d'elle, de son rire, de son sourire. Sa bonté, son attention, son irritation et son incroyable faculté à le rendre dingue et à l'exciter en même temps.

Et pendant un instant il fut en colère contre tout le monde, contre quiconque pourrait s'emparer de cet esprit brillant qu'il comprenait si peu, mais qu'il aimait. Oui, aimait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et aussi fou que ce fut, on ne pouvait plus le nier. Il ne le nierait plus. Quand elle était heureuse, il était heureux avec elle, pour elle. Quand elle était triste, il voulait la protéger dans un cocon, l'entourant d'amour et de chaleur, contraste avec le danger et le froid qu'elle rencontrait dans sa vie.

Il avait fait un vœu il y a longtemps, quand il avait réalisé que son adorable partenaire avait pris une grande place dans son cœur, le vœu de la rendre heureuse un jour. Pour lui, ce n'était pas important comment ou quand cela arriverait, mais un jour elle saurait ce qu'il lui cachait, à propos d'elle.

Et alors que ses pensées dérivaient et qu'il restait assis avec un sourire en pensant aux possibilités infinies que le futur pouvait réserver, le temps sembla filer, et bientôt il fut près de s'endormir, dans l'odeur persistante de son parfum.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais tout ce dont il fut conscient en ouvrant les yeux fut le bruit de la portière qui se fermait. Essayant de se reprendre, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il sentit ses douces lèvres sur sa joue, dangereusement proches de ses lèvres. Le contact diffusa de la chaleur dans tous son corps, sa peau picotant alors qu'elle se reculait.

« Merci » murmura Brennan avec un immense sourire lumineux en se penchant à nouveau. Il ouvrit simplement les bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte. Elle pressa son visage dans son épaule, son odeur familière l'enveloppant, faisant bondir son cœur et étourdissant son esprit. « Merci » murmura-t-elle encore. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

« N'importe quoi pour vous, Bones. »


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

Chapitre 14: Je devrais, je ne devrais pas

_**Soir de Noël **_

« Qu'est-ce que…» murmura Booth en montant les quelques marches vers le hall loué pour le bal du Jeffersonian. Regardant tout autour, il essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux en voyant quelqu'un habillé comme un elfe marcher à côté d'un autre qui ressemblait à Gandalf. Comptez sur les fouines pour se déguiser en personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux à un bal de Noël.

Ajustant son impeccable veste noire, il vérifia deux fois ses poches avant d'oser avancer dans l'étrange et déconcertant monde des fouines.

Quand on lui avait dit que le Jeffersonian allait être le lieu d'un bal de Noël, Booth était extrêmement réticent à leur faire la grâce de sa présence. Plus tard, entendant que c'était une fête à thème, il fut encore plus réticent. Il était sûr à 100 qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

Mais comme d'habitude, sa décision fut annulée quand il s'agit de son partenariat avec Brennan. Comme sa présence à elle était obligatoire, elle avait promis de lui assigner Zach comme partenaire s'il ne venait pas avec elle. Cela marcha comme sur des roulettes.

Alors, peut-être que ça ne serait pas si terrible que ça, hein ? Il savait que ce serait une expérience unique dans sa vie, parce qu'il refuserait de participer à tout évènement organisé par ou pour les fouines. Bien qu'irrité par le simple fait d'être là, Booth devait admettre que le lieu avait l'air fantastique. Le plafond et les murs étaient tendus de draps rouge et or et il y avait à sa droite un arbre superbement décoré et plein de lumières. Avec un sourire amusé, il remarqua le nombre anormal de branches de gui accrochées à chaque coin de la pièce, sans doute une preuve de la contribution de Angela.

En parlant de Angela… Il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre la créature voilée en face de lui et l'entremetteuse attitrée du Jeffersonian. Soulagé de trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il se dirigea tout droit vers l'artiste, évitant une petite partie des Sept Nains en chemin.

« Hey Booth » appela Angela quand il arriva enfin à côté d'elle.

« J'ai vu tous les personages du Seigneur des Anneaux, trois Père Noël et deux Harry Potter sur la route » dit-il, riant à la fête absurde que cela se révélait être.

« Hey, le thème est la magie. On n'a pas dit quel genre » défendit-elle, riant. Avec différents voiles bleus enroulés avec art autour de son corps, Angela montrait beaucoup moins de peau que Booth ne l'attendait, même si l'habit laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

« OK. Qu'êtes-vous supposée être ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une nymphe » dit-elle avec le sourire qu'elle avait toujours quand elle parlait de la chose.

« Quel genre ? » demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

« Tous les genres » répliqua-t-elle, gloussant alors qu'il riait.

« Où sont les autres ? » s'enquit Booth, regardant autour à la recherche de visages familiers. Angela sourit, sachant très bien qui il cherchait, et sûre que ce n'était pas Zach.

« Jack, Zach et Cam sont dans le coin. Bren se change en bas » dit-elle. Son visage trahissait ses pensées. Qu'allait-elle porter ?

A ce moment-là un bras s'enroula autour de la taille de l'artiste et Angela et Booth se tournèrent et furent salués par un vieillard, un renne et une gitane.

« Oh mon Dieu en quoi êtes-vous ? » demanda Booth en pointant le doigt sur Hodgins. Il portait une tunique bleue, une longue perruque blanche et une barbe et avait un bâton dans la main.

Hodgins sourit, embrassant Angela sur la joue.

« A côté d'une nymphomaniaque ? » Angela rit alors que Booth ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hodgins répondit : « Je suis Merlin », avant de taper fièrement son bâton sur le sol.

« Je suis un renne » dit Zach. Des cornes en mousse s'élevaient sur sa tête, son corps était couvert d'une combinaison marron et ses mains de gants noirs qui étaient sans doute supposés représenter les sabots. « Mon niveau de transpiration est particulièrement élevé en ce moment » dit-il ; Booth fit une grimace à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre utiliserait ce costume après lui.

« Au moins il n'a pas de pis cette fois » dit Hodgins, rappelant le désormais légendaire costume de Zach à la fête d'Halloween.

« Avant que tu ne te trompes, je suis une diseuse d'aventure » dit Cam, sa longue jupe rouge dansant quand elle bougea, avec les pièces en or sur sa ceinture produisant un léger, et étrangement festif, son cliquetant. Avec un haut pourpre et de grandes boucles d'oreilles rondes, elle pourrait probablement passer pour une vraie dans la rue.

« Tu peux me dire mon avenir ? » demanda Booth en lui souriant. Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point derrière lui et il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils. Sa bouche devint sèche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, de surprise.

« Je pense que ton avenir a l'air très bien pour ce soir » dit la pathologiste / diseuse d'aventure. Angela sourit. Brennan se dirigeait vers eux, son costume choisi à la perfection par l'œil vif de Angela. Elle avait créé un ange.

Ou plus précisément une fée. Avec une robe sans bretelle rose bonbon qui frôlait le sol et de délicates ailes blanches, elle était vraiment belle. Et le rose de ses joues ainsi que les fleurs dans ses boucles étaient simplement un bonus. Elle sourit à ses amis.

« Salut les gars » dit-elle. Tout le monde répondit avec enthousiasme, chacun avec une opinion différente mais complémentaire sur son costume. Tout le monde sauf Booth, qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte, sans voix.

« Il va finir par reparler » dit Angela ; Booth la regarda d'un œil noir et tout le monde rit.

« Très drôle » dit-il, sarcastique, rougissant un peu en comprenant que tout le monde avait vu son regard vers sa partenaire.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de costume ? » demanda soudain Brennan. Pour la première fois les autres remarquèrent qu'il portait un simple costume noir.

« Mec, c'est pas juste » dit Hodgins, montrant son propre déguisement. « Nous sommes tous déguisés. »

« Je suis un magicien ? » dit Booth avec espoir, mais les regards sceptiques qu'il reçut lui montrèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus.

« Ce n'est pas un déguisement » dit Hodgins, un peu fâché. « A moins que vous ne puissiez sortir un lapin de votre chapeau absent, ça ne compte pas. »

Sentant qu'une démonstration était nécessaire, Booth soupira et leva les mains pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Avec un petit rictus, il tira ensuite des mouchoirs de différentes couleurs des voiles de Angela, de la ramure de Zach, de la ceinture de Cam et de la barbe de Hodgins, avant de les brandir pompeusement.

« Content ? »

Les autres fouines sourirent, satisfaits que Booth ait au moins apporté un peu de magie avec lui ce soir, même si c'était des tours d'amateur. Hodgins, cependant, regardait sa barbe avec incrédulité, semblant impressionné.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Ces sourcils se froncèrent avec suspicion. « Vous l'aviez placé sur moi ? » Sa paranoia refit surface et il se tourna vers Angela et Zach. « Vous étiez au courant ? »

Soulagé que leur attention se porte ailleurs, Booth murmura à Brennan : « Hmm, un gars avec 3 doctorats est plus facilement dupé que mon fils de 6 ans. »

Brennan sourit, avant de dire, le taquinant : « Peut-être que Parker est un prodige. »

Booth gloussa. « Un prodige ? En quoi, ne pas se faire prendre par les pires tours de magie du monde? » Elle rit, et il saisit l'occasion pour lui demander, l'air de rien : « Et qu'êtes-vous, Bones ? »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité avec le regard « vous plaisantez ? » qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Je suis une fée » dit-elle, pointant sa baguette sur lui pour appuyer ses propos.

Il rit et saisit la baguette pour examiner la petite étoile argentée au bout.

« Mignon » dit-il avec un clin d'œil impudent.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne » répliqua-t-il avec une voix pleine de menaces.

Les regards-qui-tuent ne pouvaient pas atténuer l'esprit festif de Booth.

« Je suis en désaccord avec vous sur ce point, Dr Brennan. »

Il tapota doucement son nez avec sa baguette et elle lui arracha des mains, essayant de cacher son sourire. « Vous êtes mignonne. »

« Pourquoi on ne chercherait pas notre table ? » demanda Cam, essayant d'éviter une nouvelle bataille épique entre les deux partenaires.

« Bonne idée » dit Angela en prenant le bras d'Hodgins, alors qu'ils traversaient la salle. Quand chacun fut assis et commença à siroter les premiers d'une longue série de verres, des propos légers et des rires s'élevèrent, alors qu'ils discutaient avec animation. Comme tous les invités étaient maintenant arrivés, le DJ fit réellement commencer la fête et les premières notes d'une chanson se diffusèrent dans la salle.

« Maintenant c'est une fête » annonça Angela avec un sourire. Elle et Hodgins se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, laissant leurs inhibitions dans les verres de cocktail vides. La mystérieuse Naomi-de-la-paléonthologie s'approcha de Zach, innocemment inconsciente de son manque de compétences sur une piste de danse, et le traîna dessus.

Alors qu'ils restaient à trois à la table, les yeux de Cam passèrent de Booth à Brennan et de Brennan à Booth. Elle pouvait voir le cerveau de Booth tourner, les pétales de l'invisible pâquerette tomber un à un alors qu'il cherchait une réponse. Je devrais, je ne devrais pas.

Décidant que l'agent avait besoin d'un coup de coude dans la bonne direction, elle se leva, les pièces tintant doucement.

« Tu veux danser, Booth ? » demanda Cam en lui tendant une main. Il eut l'air d'hésiter, regarda Brennan, qui évitait son regard avec application, ne voulant pas voir ses amis danser ensemble.

« Bien sûr » dit-il en prenant sa main. Un peu gênés, ils se bousculèrent en essayant de trouver leur rythme.

« Tu sais » dit Cam en s'approchant un peu de Booth, « si tu attends le bon moment, c'est maintenant. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

"Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, Seeley. Tu dois te bouger » dit-il. C'était un peu inhabituel venant d'elle, mais elle ne pourrait jamais être accusée d'être sans cœur, surtout vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

« Que je bouge ? » demanda-t-il, sachant maintenant de quoi elle parlait, mais refusant de le reconnaître.

« Si tu continues comme ça, un jour quelqu'un comme Sully va venir, et peut-être que cette fois tu n'auras pas autant de chance » dit-elle ; regardant dans ses yeux, elle sut que le message était passé. « La prochaine fois, elle pourrait ne pas rester. »

« Il y a tant à perdre » raisonna-t-il. Ils étaient totalement hors du rythme, dansant doucement sur une musique plus rapide, leurs esprits ailleurs.

« Vraiment ? Parce qu'il me semble que ça pourrait en valoir le risque » dit-elle, lui donnant un sourire encourageant. Quand il sourit en retour, elle sut qu'il s'était décidé.

« Merci, Cam » dit-il, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue en quittant la piste de danse vers leur table.

La pathologiste soupira profondément en le regardant partir, pensant à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais là encore, il y avait des tas d'hommes, et elle n'était pas prête à se battre pour une moitié alors qu'elle pouvait en avoir un pour elle seule.

Alors que Booth s'approchait de la table, il ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux de sa partenaire. Ses ailes brillaient avec les lumières autour d'eux, faisant chatoyer sa robe. Il fut tenté de faire courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux et leva la main, faisant tomber les petites fleurs.

Elle avait l'air absent, et il savait qu'une partie d'elle l'était. Bien qu'elle était ravie de la compagnie de ses amis et de l'atmosphère de la fête, elle serait plus heureuse dans son labo, penchée sur un squelette. Il sourit alors qu'elle faisait danser le vin dans son verre, quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était dans ses pensées.

« Ne pensez pas trop, Bones » dit-il ; elle le regarda, surprise et un peu embarrassée de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

« Vous n'étiez pas en train de danser avec Cam ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant la piste de danse, où sa chef était maintenant très proche d'un docteur en archéologie blond.

« Eh bien, plus maintenant » dit-il, se baissant pour avoir le visage au même niveau que le sien. Avec une certaine pratique, il leva une main derrière son oreille, faisant semblant d'attraper quelque chose et de le ramener en face d'elle avec un sourire.

Temperance était amusée et un peu perplexe de voir un petit arbre argenté dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en le prenant entre ses doigts.

« Je vous le dirai un jour, Bones. Mais maintenant, nous allons danser » dit-il, prenant sa main et la tira avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse » avertit-elle, essayant de retirer sa main. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

« Laissez-moi guider et vous serez très bien » dit-il, l'amenant doucement vers lui alors qu'une ballade commençait.

« OK » murmura-t-elle. La main de Booth était restée sur sa taille. « Vous guidez et je suis. »

Alors que les premières notes de la chanson s'envolaient, sa décision lui sembla encore plus judicieuse, tandis qu'ils se balançaient doucement ensemble. Il y avait risque à tenter sa chance, mais surtout un risque de ne rien faire.

C'était, après tout, maintenant ou jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci_

Chapitre 15: Comment embrasser une fée

_**Soir de Noël **_

La douce ballade que dansaient Booth et Brennan se changea bientôt en un rythme plus rapide. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il la fit tourner autour de lui, inclinant son dos, alors qu'elle riait ; ils continuaient à danser, à l'écart du reste du monde.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de chansons qui étaient passées, avant de ressentir le besoin de se reposer, se sentant un peu gais et étourdis. Pour sa part, Brennan voulait juste s'asseoir une minute, ses talons hauts n'étant définitivement pas faits pour la marche. Ou la danse énergique.

Remarquant ses joues rougies, Booth passa son bras sur ses épaules, la guidant en dehors de la piste de danse ; mais comme leur table était pleine de fouines, ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit le plus discret pour avoir la conversation qu'il voulait avoir.

« Vous voulez prendre l'air ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant de la tête la porte qui menait aux jardins.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, voulant lui parler de la neige qui tombait dehors, mais n'en eut pas le courage ; il la regardait avec espoir.

« Bien sûr » accepta-t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habillée pour marcher de nuit dans un Washington D.C. enneigé. Mais avec un homme comme Booth, avec un sourire désarmant comme le sien, comment pouvait-elle dire non ?

Avec une main dans le bas de son dos, Booth la guida dehors, conscient des regards et des pouces levés qu'il recevait sur le chemin. Une fois dehors, l'air froid les accueillit, la neige tombant en petits flocons qui couvraient le sol autour d'eux. Main dans la main, ils marchaient doucement ; ils descendirent les marches et s'abritèrent sous une allée couverte sur le côté des jardins.

Toujours indépendante, Brennan ne voulait pas admettre que ses bras étaient froids et essayait de cacher sa chair de poule. Mais Booth n'était pas un des meilleurs détectives du Bureau pour rien.

Enlevant sa veste, il lui offrit avec un sourire. « Enlevez vos ailes, et mettez ça. »

« Vous allez avoir froid » protesta-t-elle instinctivement.

« Je n'ai pas froid » promit-il, lui tendant encore la veste. « Allez, Fée Clochette, prenez la. »

Elle le regarda. « Ne m'appelez pas Fée Clochette. »

« Je suis même surpris que sachiez qui c'est » dit-il en la bougeant pour qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

« Ma mère m'a lu le livre quand j'étais petite » dit-elle, souriant à ce souvenir.

« Mettez vos bras en arrière » demanda Booth, voulant lui enlever les ailes. Elle obéit, et il passa doucement ses doigts sous les bretelles, caressant sa peau. Elle frissonna, consciente que cela n'avait à voir avec le froid et tout à voir avec son toucher léger comme une plume.

Quand il eut enlevé les ailes, elle mit rapidement la veste sur elle, essayant de repousser tous les sentiments qu'il avait éveillé en elle. Comment un si petit geste pouvait la perturber comme ça ?

Voyant son expression étrange, Booth essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère, ne voulant pas qu'elle essaye de rationaliser chaque petite chose dans son cerveau surmené.

« Pourquoi un costume de fée ? » demanda-t-il, tenant les ailes dans ses mains alors qu'ils contournaient un arbre couvert de neige, les branches alourdies par le poids des flocons.

Elle sourit, ayant compris son intention d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Une idée de Angela. Elle voulait être sûre que je porte quelque chose de « super mignon ». Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je me doute. Vous êtes très jolie, Bones » dit-il, la sincérité évidente dans sa voix.

Elle rougit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné, surpris de leur comportement d'adolescents, avec le poids dans l'estomac et le discours hésitant. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les femmes, mais avec elle, il se sentait comme un enfant qui attendait son premier baiser.

« Merci, Bones » répondit-il, levant sa main pour attraper quelques flocons avant qu'ils ne tombent sur la pelouse enneigée. Elle le regarda quelques instants et vit ses yeux et son sourire de gamin en regardant la neige fondre dans sa paume.

Il se tourna, souriant en captant son regard. « Quoi ? »

Brennan rougit encore, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille alors qu'une fleur blanche tombait. « Rien » dit-elle, regardant ailleurs en essayant de cacher son embarras. Ils marchèrent en silence, regardant la neige tomber sur la fontaine et parsemer de blanc les branches des arbres.

« Que faites-vous ce soir ? » demanda Booth, gagnant son regard est-ce-que-vous-plaisantez ; ils étaient après tout tous deux au bal de Noël du Jeffersonian. « Je veux dire après » corrigea-t-il rapidement.

Elle sourit, amusée par son ton. « Je vais au Pérou pour aider sur des fouilles » dit-elle. Il s'arrêta derrière elle.

« Bones, des squelettes et Noël ça ne va pas ensemble » dit-il, faisant une grimace à la pensée de ses vacances passées à déterrer des vieux squelettes dans un étrange pays au lieu de faire quelque chose de plus… 'Noëlien'.

« Je dois dire que je suis très impatiente de voir ces restes à El Brujo » dit-elle avec entêtement, croisant les bras en s'arrêtant.

Il se tourna vers elle, captant son regard de défi. « Ne partez pas » demanda-t-il doucement, s'approchant d'elle alors que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

« Booth… » commença –t-elle, le regardant avec incertitude.

« Passez la journée avec moi et Parker » proposa-t-il, prenant un pétale rouge dans ses cheveux et jouant avec nerveusement. « Il est avec sa mère jusqu'à demain midi, mais ensuite je l'ai jusqu'au 27. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre à propos de Noël et vous pourrez mener l'expérience à son terme. »

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-elle. Annuler ses vacances planifiées pour passer Noël avec les Booth lui semblait un peu plus sérieux qu'un simple après-midi à cuisiner des cookies.

« Allez, Bones. Vous pouvez passer le matin de Noël avec moi demain et ensuite avoir un repas de Noël avec nous » dit-il, la regardant avec ses meilleurs yeux de petit chiot. Elle sourit, se battant mais ne pouvant lui résister.

« Peut-être. Donnez-moi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour y penser ? » demanda-t-elle, ne disant pas oui ni non, mais lui laissant un peu d'espoir.

« Bien sûr » la rassura-t-il, faisant un petit pas en avant pour continuer leur marche dans les jardins.

Passant le coin du jardin, ils regardèrent de l'autre côté les lumières de la salle de bal qui leur faisait face, avec un magnifique point de vue hivernal entre eux et le bâtiment. La neige avait un peu fondu, laissant voir les fleurs sur le fond blanc.

Le vent forcit un peu et Brennan frissonna légèrement et glissa ses mains dans les poches de la veste pour les réchauffer. Sentant quelque chose entre ses doigts, elle le sortit pour l'examiner et sa curiosité fut excitée quand elle vit que c'était une pièce en métal, sûrement utilisée par l'alter-ego magicien de Booth.

« Comment on fait ce tour ? » demanda-t-elle en lui donnant la pièce, requérant une démonstration.

« C'est facile. Vous cachez la pièce dans votre manche de chemise et vous faites semblant d'aller la chercher derrière l'oreille de quelqu'un » dit-il, cachant la pièce dans sa manche et lui montrant ses mains vides.

Levant sa main vers l'oreille de sa partenaire, il avait l'intention de produire la pièce et de finir son tour. Mais alors qu'elle tournait légèrement sa tête, ses lèvres frôlèrent son poignet et il perdit toute concentration, ce qui fit tomber la pièce, qui émit un petit tintement.

Il rencontra ses yeux, hypnotisé, et put y voir les émotions qui tourbillonnaient. Il fut encore plus tenté quand elle s'humidifia les lèvres ; il avait gardé sa main près de sa nuque. Doucement, il avança un peu plus sa main, prenant quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et laissant tomber une autre fleur.

Presque inconsciemment, il se pencha vers elle, humidifiant légèrement ses lèvres par anticipation nerveuse. Son cœur se gonfla en voyant qu'elle se penchait aussi et que ses yeux se fermaient tandis qu'elle effaçait la distance entre eux, et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Le premier contact fut très doux, alors qu'ils appréciaient ce nouveau territoire, chacun ayant un étrange sentiment familier. Le premier contact fut très doux, les sensations magnifiées par le suspense de toutes ces années pendant lesquelles ils avaient dansé l'un autour de l'autre.

Quand sa langue sonda ses lèvres, cherchant à entrer dans sa bouche, elle fut d'abord hésitante, le contact initial ayant été bien suffisant pour la laisser flageolante sur ses jambes, avec son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Mais quand il répéta l'opération avec sa terrible persévérance, elle sépara les lèvres, et il explora lentement chaque recoin de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

Avec leurs lèvres jointes, leurs langues mélangées, et leurs corps entrelacés, leur essence se mélangea, se combinant, se complétant, se réveillant. Il était ivre de son goût, si divin et doux qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Et comme elle l'embrassait en retour, avec autant de passion, lui rendant ses caresses avec la même intensité, il était enclin à croire que peut-être elle ressentait la même chose.

Ressentant le besoin d'être plus proche d'elle, il caressa ses cheveux, sentant une fleur sous paume alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, sachant que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu la laisser partir maintenant. Pas avec cette si bonne odeur et ce si bon goût. Son autre main, tenant toujours les ailes de fée, était restée sur sa taille, enflammant son corps contre le sien alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre supérieure.

Quand elle sentit sa poitrine contre la sienne, la friction entre leurs deux corps sembla la réchauffer de l'intérieur, alors que la main de Booth allait de sa taille à son dos, l'approchant encore plus de lui.

En faisant cela, il fit tomber sa veste des épaules de sa partenaire, qui sentit le vent froid et la neige.

Et ce fut suffisant pour la ramener à la réalité. Ces lèvres qui étaient si douces, cette langue qui pouvait lui faire ça, ces mains qu'elle aurait voulu sur elle pour toujours, tout cela appartenait à son partenaire et meilleur ami Seeley Booth.

Les yeux soudain grands ouverts, elle brisa l'étreinte et avec une main sur la bouche elle fit quelques pas en arrière dans les jardins, ignorant la neige qui tombait toujours.

« Oh non… » murmura-t-elle, le sentant encore sur sa langue, sentant encore une sensation dans ses cheveux, là où ses doigts étaient encore il y a peu.

« Temperance » murmura-t-il, faisant un pas vers elle alors qu'elle reculait encore, l'herbe gelée craquant sous ses pieds. Le vent froid traversait sa chemise, et il pouvait voir ses cheveux ornés de flocons de neige.

Entendant son nom, son prénom, sortir de sa bouche rendit la situation encore plus réelle, et soudain elle eut de la difficulté à respirer, alors que le martèlement dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait.

« Oh non… » répéta-t-elle, lui tournant le dos et remontant sa robe pour marcher plus vite à travers les jardins couverts de neige, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Elle ne put se retourner quand il l'appela, et les inspirations superficielles qu'elle prenait ne suffisaient pas, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de rationaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle s'arrêta seulement quand elle sentit ses mains fortes agripper ses épaules, la tournant vers lui ; elle essaya en vain de rester aussi froide que la neige qui tombait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver » dit-elle rapidement, évitant son regard en essayant de s'éloigner de lui, de tout ce qui était lui. Elle voulait seulement prendre son avion pour le Pérou, en revenir à DC quand la trace de ses doigts sera partie de sa peau. De son cœur.

« S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère » dit-il, ses yeux la suppliant ; il capta son regard et vit que des larmes avaient remplacé le désir et la passion.

« Comment je pourrais ? Nous sommes partenaires, amis, pas amants. Nous ne sommes pas supposés suivre cette voie » dit-elle, le suppliant presque d'être d'accord. Elle le regarda un instant, espérant qu'ils pourraient oublier leur momentané manque de discernement, même si elle était sûre qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la manière dont ses lèvres s'accordaient avec les siennes, et comment sa langue l'avait explorée, la rendant faible alors qu'elle se sentait désirée, voulue,… aimée.

« Je ne peux pas m'excuser, ce ne serait pas vrai. Je le veux. Je veux vous et moi. Je veux nous…» dit-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre.

« On ne doit pas suivre cette voie » réitéra-t-elle, enlevant sa main de la sienne, fuyant désespérément son odeur, son goût et sa chaleur.

« Qui sait ? Nous seuls pouvons décider cela » dit-il, courant pour se mettre en face d'elle. « Venez avec moi. Restez avec moi ce soir ; passez la journée avec Parker et moi demain. » Prenant ses épaules, il espérait qu'il pourrait lui faire dire qu'elle restait. Avec lui, pour toujours. « Juste… Restez.»

Elle ne répondit pas, le regarda quelques instants alors que deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber, laissant de toutes petites marques sur la neige.

« Je vais au Pérou ce soir » dit-elle, la voix cassée mais sa décision parfaitement claire. Sans plus d'explication, elle tourna sur ses talons et marcha vers la salle de bal, essayant de ne pas sentir la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge alors qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que ça fait ça quand on a le cœur brisé ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait une chose : ça faisait mal, trop mal.

Booth la regarda partir et disparaître de sa vue. La neige tombait encore autour de lui, et les flocons s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux, sur sa chemise, partout. Il s'en fichait. Il se sentait engourdi. Fatigué. Epuisé. Ils avaient partagé le baiser parfait, et il était tellement sûr qu'elle l'avait ressenti autant que lui. Mais peut-être que c'était seulement son cœur qui lui jouait des tours. Il aurait dû savoir que ça se passerait comme ça ; il aurait dû savoir qu'elle allait le fuir. Mais ça n'en faisait pas moins mal.

Serrant les poings, il sentit les ailes entre ses doigts. Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus ses ailes, mais elle avait toujours ses jambes, et c'était ses jambes qui l'avaient éloignée de lui, pas à pas.

Des histoires de son enfance refirent surface alors qu'il restait debout dans ce jardin gelé. Mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Le Prince Charmant n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé en deux quand Cendrillon avait fui dans la nuit.

Une part de lui voulait se mettre à sa recherche, discuter avec elle et lui faire comprendre, mais il savait que, au contraire de Cendrillon, Temperance avait choisi de partir, et était partie à cause de lui.

Sentant le froid mordant traverser sa chemise et sur sa peau, Booth laissa la neige tomber sur son cœur brisé comme sur les espoirs d'atténuer sa peine. Défait, il laissa tomber les ailes de fée en retournant à l'intérieur, ne se souciant pas qu'elles soient recouvertes de neige.


	16. Chapter 16

_Avant-dernier chapitre... J'ai décidé de poster les 3 derniers en 3 jours, enfin si j'y arrive..._

Chapitre 16: Comment attraper une fée

_**Soir de Noël… Plus tard… **_

Comment en était-ce arrivé là? Brennan ne savait pas. Tous ses sentiments tourbillonnaient encore, la rendant confuse alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de retrouver le contrôle. Mais c'était difficile, voire même impossible.

Debout dans son appartement, tous les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent. La danse, la promenade, le baiser… et la course. Ou plutôt la marche.

Lentement, ses pieds la conduisirent dans sa chambre, et avec ses doigts engourdis elle enleva la veste de Booth, frissonnant au froid qui remplaça cette étreinte invisible. Mais elle s'en fichait ; cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Peut-être que si elle avait assez froid, son extérieur serait semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

Enlevant sa robe, elle laissa tomber le tissu rose à ses pieds, ne se souciant même pas de le ramasser alors qu'elle cherchait dans son armoire des vêtements plus chauds. Elle savait que le taxi serait là bientôt pour la conduire à l'aéroport et vers un pays lointain où les ailes de fée et les baisers pourraient sortir de sa tête. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Enfilant une veste et un jean, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses gants bleu marine ; elle fut tentée de les changer pour mettre la paire blanche, mais décida qu'ils la submergeraient de souvenirs de sensations, goûts et odeurs.

Balayant toutes ces pensées, elle prit sa valise et la fit rouler dans le couloir avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de regarder distraitement le mur en face d'elle. Maintenant que son esprit était clair, et son corps immobile, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ses émotions.

Se calant au fond du fauteuil, elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux. Pourquoi avaient-ils laissé cela se passer ? Comment ont-ils pu faire ça, un moment de faiblesse et de passion qui pourrait très bien détruire l'un des seuls piliers de sa vie ?

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, chaudes sur son visage froid, et accompagnées d'un goût amer dans sa gorge ; elle en avait presque la nausée. Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour d'être partie ?

Elle n'était pas femme à pleurer beaucoup, gardant toujours ses émotions cachées derrière un extérieur froid et détaché, comme un masque, la protégeant des blessures et des peines.

Mais il n'y avait plus de bouclier. Il avait mis son masque en pièces, la laissant avec des émotions qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Et elle craignait cela maintenant, les sensations de la première fois, son goût sur sa langue, le toucher de ses mains sur elle, ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Aussi bon que cela était, elle savait que ça n'allait pas. Comment cela pourrait-il marcher ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'un jour, elle ne serait plus son principal objet de préoccupation, et que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de normal et vivant, viendrait et lui prendrait, la laissant abandonnée encore une fois à ramasser son cœur en miettes.

Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et cette pensée lui faisait mal, plus que tout. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus qu'elle aurait jamais pensé avoir besoin de quelqu'un, et plus qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Mais elle avait aussi besoin d'équilibre, de contrôle sur ses émotions, et il la rendait si instable…

Elle voulait oublier, fuir et revenir seulement quand leur baiser serait un souvenir confus, comme une scène d'un film d'enfance. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui martelait sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait s'en échapper. Derrière ses paupières, elle voyait son visage, et son regard blessé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait lui brisait le cœur.

Mais elle faisait ça pour eux, un dernier effort pour les sauver de ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Balayant ses larmes, elle prit la plus difficile décision. Elle allait partir au Pérou, s'occuper de ses os, et quand elle reviendrait, il comprendrait son raisonnement. Tout peut être expliqué, la logique allait vaincre, et leur partenariat détruit serait reconstruit.

Alors que ses pensées devenaient moins compliquées, que la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes devenait juste un phantasme, elle entendit la sonnette, signalant que le taxi était là et l'attendait. En courant, elle attrapa sa veste et sa valise et sortit, verrouillant son appartement derrière elle.

Choisissant de prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea vers le taxi, craignant de changer d'avis si elle n'allait pas assez vite. Quand elle sortit, Brennan fut saluée par le chauffeur ; avec un sourire, il prit sa valise et la plaça dans le coffre pendant qu'elle montait à l'arrière.

« Je vous conduis où, mademoiselle ? » demanda le chauffeur en s'asseyant derrière le volant et la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Aéroport de Dulles, s'il vous plaît »

Il hocha la tête et démarra.

Alors qu'elle regardait les lumières à travers la fenêtre du taxi, elle souhaitait revenir quelques jours en arrière, quand tout allait bien, et qu'elle était en sécurité dans la voiture de son partenaire, partageant une sucrerie et riant. Maintenant, tout avait changé, et elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Quand la voiture arriva en vue de l'aéroport, elle flancha. Une fois dans l'avion, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Elle ne reviendrait que quelques jours plus tard, et aurait à faire face aux problèmes qu'elle avait laissés derrière.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone commença à jouer le refrain de « She's a rainbow », des Rolling Stones. Se rappelant de ne plus laisser Angela jouer avec sa sonnerie à l'avenir, Brennan éteignit le téléphone et le jeta dans son sac sans prendre l'appel.

Elle savait ce que voulait son amie, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui parler maintenant ; la possibilité que Angela la convainque de rester était trop forte pour prendre ce risque. Elle devait partir, et l'artiste ne l'entendrait que quand elle arriverait au Pérou. Le chauffeur se gara et sortit sa valise, elle le paya avec un sourire triste avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport.

Ayant apporté un sac assez petit pour passer en bagage à main, elle passa le check-point rapidement, la tête ailleurs. Suivant les lumières et les flèches vers la porte, elle vit avec consternation que son vol était retardé ; elle s'installa sur un siège, espérant qu'un bon livre allait emmener ses pensées loin de tout cela.

Soupirant, Booth rentra finalement chez lui, son esprit bouillonnant des évènements de la soirée.

Quand il avait traversé la salle de bal, fatigué et défait, Angela était immédiatement venue à lui. Inquiète, elle avait demandé encore et encore ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Brennan ; l'anthropologue avait apparemment traversé le bâtiment sans autre explication que les larmes sur ses joues.

Booth avait aussi refusé de lui donner une explication, ne voulant pas raconter comment Brennan l'avait laissé dans la neige, prenant son cœur en partant.

Mais même dans son esprit en colère, il ne pouvait pas la détester. Il partageait la faute. Il la connaissait, connaissait sa nature.

Angela voulait lui parler, avait deviné ce qui s'était passé et essayé de le convaincre qu'il était encore temps, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Il fut un temps où il se serait peut-être battu, fait son mieux pour persuader Brennan que ça pouvait marcher entre eux, mais maintenant il se sentait épuisé. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il lui avait montré à quel point ce congé pouvait être magique, surtout si on le passait avec quelqu'un de spécial, mais alors que ses ailes de fée tombaient sur la neige, c'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé était tombé avec elles, dilué, oublié dans la neige.

Mais c'était encore le soir de Noël, et comme il avait son fils le lendemain soir seulement, cela n'améliorait pas la perspective d'une longue nuit solitaire. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le placard de sa cuisine et en sortit une bouteille et un verre avant de s'asseoir à table. Le seul espoir et la seule magie qu'il trouverait ce soir serait dans le fond d'un verre de Johnny Walker.

Avec une main ferme il ouvrit la bouteille, versant une dose généreuse dans le verre. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'y aller doucement, son but principal était de perdre la mémoire. Une douce amnésie pour effacer cette nuit.

Quand il leva le verre, anticipant le goût amer du liquide qui allait couvrir le peu de goût qui restait d'elle sur sa langue, son téléphone vibra, brisant sa concentration.

Grognant, il prit avec réticence l'appareil et l'ouvrit. C'était un message de Angela. Sans enthousiasme, il l'ouvrit, se préparant à un discours, mais fut surpris.

_Elle ne voulait probablement pas que je vous le dise, mais je pense qu'un message ça ne compte pas. Vol CM398 pour Lima, porte B52 à l'aéroport de Dulles. Dépêchez-vous et ramenez-la ! Vous me remercierez plus tard !_

Il regarda le message quelques instants, avant de prendre une décision en un millième de seconde ; il pouvait rester dans son état pathétique à se lamenter sur lui-même, ou il pouvait lui courir après et se battre pour ce qu'il voulait. Vidant le contenu de son verre dans l'évier, Booth choisit, comme toujours, la seconde option et courut vers la porte.

Elle avait vraiment essayé, mais Brennan n'arrivait pas à dépasser la première page du livre, son esprit était incapable de comprendre le sens des mots. Irritée, elle jeta le livre dans son sac, souhait désespérément un départ rapide.

Son souhait fut exaucé quand elle entendit une voix dans les haut-parleurs appelant tous les passagers du vol CM 398 pour Lima, avec une escale à San Salvador, à se présenter porte B52. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle prit son sac, sa valise et sa veste avant de rejoindre la file d'attente devant le bureau.

Alors qu'elle regardait chacun de passagers qui tendaient leur carte d'embarquement et leur passeport pour le contrôle, elle sentit son estomac se tordre et soudain eut froid. Irritée, elle posa sa valise et enfila sa veste.

Cependant, elle sentit la texture qui ne lui était pas familière et se maudit en réalisant son erreur. Dans sa hâte de quitter son appartement, elle avait pris la veste de Booth au lieu du manteau noir qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit.

Décidant qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un manteau au Pérou, elle garda la veste pour le moment, essayant de ne pas sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait du vêtement. Prenant son sac dans une main, elle glissa l'autre dans la poche pour la réchauffer, mais fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de froid entre ses doigts.

Le sortant, elle reconnut le petit arbre argenté que Booth lui avait donné quelques heures avant. Tristement, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce que ça signifiait, et qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais.

« Mademoiselle ? » appela l'homme derrière elle ; elle s'excusa avant de s'avancer et de présenter ses documents à l'hôtesse. Alors que la femme vérifiait son passeport et sa carte d'embarquement, Brennan continua à examiner le petit objet dans sa main, s'émerveillant qu'une si petite chose pouvait signifier autant…

« Pourrais-je avoir un stylo, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Brennan à l'hôtesse, qui lui en tendit un. Sa décision était prise et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Elle était tout à fait consciente de cela en prenant ses papiers et en tendant le mot à l'hôtesse avec sa meilleure imitation de sourire et quelques instructions pleines d'espoir.

Pendant ce temps, Booth courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter et bousculait quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin vers la porte B52, les excuses volant derrière lui alors qu'il continuait à courir.

Il réussit à passer l'enregistrement avec son charme et la sécurité avec son badge, en nommant tous les agents du FBI qu'il pouvait, et maintenant il brandissait juste son badge devant tous ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter.

Il passa enfin les agences de voyages de dernière minute ; il rit, soulagé de voir les hôtesses encore devant la porte, indiquant que le vol était retardé et qu'il était arrivé à temps.

Avec un sourire, il courut vers la femme au bureau, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Agent Special Seeley Booth, du FBI » commença-t-il automatiquement, avant de demander, avec un espoir à peine contenu: « Est-ce le vol pour le Pérou? »

Mais tous ses espoirs furent détruits quand elle répondit : « je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais l'avion est parti il y a 10 minutes. »

Les mots mirent un moment à pénétrer son esprit, mais quand ils le firent, il sentit la sensation familière de défaite le submerger, combinée avec un sentiment grandissant d'humiliation ; elle l'avait quitté.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se tourna pour partir, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas, l'hôtesse le rappela : « Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez l'Agent Booth ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Il hocha la tête.

Prenant quelque chose dans sa poche, elle s'approcha et lui tendit.

« L'une de nos passagères a dit que vous alliez venir, et elle m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. » L'hôtesse gloussa. « En fait elle a essayé de me soudoyer. En tout cas, elle tenait vraiment à ce que vous l'ayez. » Sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour.

Booth regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné, le cœur lourd et le souffle court. C'était le petit arbre qu'il lui avait donné, avec un morceau de papier plié, son nom écrit en haut de son écriture nette. Son au-revoir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà... le dernier..._

Chapitre 17: La magie de Noël

_**Soir de Noël… Plus tard… **_

Cela prit à Booth toute la force dont il était capable pour ne pas déchirer le morceau de papier et le jeter dans la poubelle avec l'arbre. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lire, n'avait pas besoin de ses mots d'adieu ou d'excuses.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta alors qu'il sortait lentement de l'aéroport, serrant l'arbre argenté dans sa main. C'est seulement quand il fut assis en sécurité dans la chaleur de sa voiture qu'il s'autorisa à ouvrir la petite feuille de papier jaune.

Avec la mâchoire crispée, il parcourut son au revoir, les yeux suivant l'écriture nette.

_Booth,_

_Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé ; je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami, et je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, mais comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas douée avec les gens, et quand ils s'approchent j'ai peur._

_Vous étiez proche, Booth. Trop proche. __Plus proche que n'importe qui avant. Alors je vous demande de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas. J'ai seulement une requête, et j'espère vraiment que vous allez le faire. Je vous ai acheté un cadeau de Noël, mais je n'ai pas pu vous le donner en personne. Je sais que vous avez une clé de mon appartement, alors ce que je vous demande c'est d'y aller et de prendre les cadeaux pour vous et Parker. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit, mais c'est très important pour moi._

_Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et j'espère que vous pourrez encore me regarder avec la même affection que vous aviez dans les yeux._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Bones_

Les yeux fatigués, il relut la signature. 'Bones', pas son prénom, mais le nom qu'il lui avait donné. Sa manière à lui de lui faire savoir que même si le monde était fou et que tout partait à la dérive, il savait qui elle était, et il serait toujours à ses côtés.

C'est ça qui le mettait en colère. Il était toujours là pour elle, peu importe pour quoi, et elle l'avait simplement laissé planté seul dans la neige. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée pour lui, avec lui ? Elle avait choisi de partir, d'aller au Pérou et de couper court à tous ses efforts pour la faire croire en la magie de Noël.

Alors que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec le petit arbre, il essayait de prendre une décision. Il pouvait soit aller à son appartement prendre les cadeaux qu'elle avait laissés, soit laisser tout ça derrière lui et rentrer boire sa bouteille de Johnny Walker.

Aucune de ces options ne lui plaisait vraiment, vu qu'elles étaient toutes deux sans Bones. Mais, après tout, son Noël en entier était sans Bones désormais, puisqu'elle était maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres, ayant choisi des squelettes plutôt que lui.

Soupirant, il mit la lettre et le petit arbre dans sa poche, démarra sa voiture et quitta l'aéroport. Sa colère étant toujours forte, il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier sa demande. Peut-être que s'il allait assez vite il pourrait rentrer, s'enivrer, s'endormir, et vaincre la gueule de bois avant l'arrivée de Parker.

Mais c'était quel genre de plan de Noël ? Et comment pouvait-il lui refuser le pardon qu'il demandait à chaque péché qu'il commettait ? Elle était humaine après tout, et elle faisait des erreurs comme tout le monde.

Il était blessé, plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais, mais encore une fois son cœur surpassait son cerveau ; il prit le chemin de l'appartement de Brennan. Il pourrait le regretter plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un cadeau à aller chercher. Qu'était une erreur de plus, alors qu'il avait déjà commis la plus grande?

Les rues étaient désertes alors qu'il roulait dans le centre de DC ; tous les enfants et les parents étaient au lit, attendant le matin de Noël. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit qu'il était minuit passé, et que c'était maintenant officiellement le jour de Noël.

Il atteignit son appartement en trente minutes, et prit de profondes inspirations avant de sortir de la voiture. Levant les yeux, il regarda les fenêtres de l'appartement ; tout était sombre, abandonné, comme lui.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, il choisit de prendre les escaliers, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se préparer au fait qu'il n'allait pas la trouver là, sirotant un verre de vin en attendant qu'il arrive avec de la nourriture thaï.

Alors qu'il arrivait à son étage, les jambes et le cœur plus lourds, ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte de l'appartement. 2B. Il chercha les clés dans sa poche. Prenant une petite clé avec un B gravé dans le métal, il l'inséra doucement dans la serrure et poussa la porte avec hésitation.

La première chose qu'il remarqua par la petite ouverture fut la lumière. Bleu, blanc, bleu, blanc. Perplexe, il ouvrit la porte ; la vue lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand et son cœur manqua un battement.

Il y avait du bleu et du blanc partout. Des cartes de Noël étaient posées partout et les bibliothèques étaient ornées de guirlandes. Dans le coin, un sapin se dressait fièrement, avec tous les cadeaux en dessous, décoré avec les anges de cristal qu'il lui avait achetés et des lumières bleues et blanches. Blanche, comme la peau pâle de la femme qu'il aimait. Bleus, comme les yeux qui le regardaient.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les emballer » dit-elle de derrière le sapin. Lentement, elle fit quelques pas nerveux vers lui, redoutant sa réaction. Mais il ne dit rien, incapable de penser aux bons mots alors qu'elle le regardait, les reflets bleus et blancs des lumières éclairant ses traits.

« Mais… » murmura-t-il, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'il venait juste de quitter l'aéroport, le cœur brisé.

Elle sembla lire en lui en faisant un autre pas vers lui ; elle se tenait maintenant tout près.

« J'avais besoin de temps pour préparer ça, donc j'ai demandé à l'hôtesse de vous donner mon mot. »

« Mais quand avez-vous quitté l'aéroport ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe et toujours blessé. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? »

« Je suis partie quand l'embarquement pour mon vol commençait. » Elle fit encore un pas, l'anxiété se dessinant sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas appelé parce que je ne savais même pas si vous alliez venir à l'aéroport. Après ce qui s'est passé… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, la voix plus froide qu'elle s'y attendait; mais elle savait que c'était elle la fautive.

« J'avais peur » dit-elle doucement, diminuant la distance entre eux, les yeux dans les yeux. « J'avais peur que vous m'abandonniez, comme tous les autres. Et j'avais peur que ça ruine tout, et que je vous perde. »

« Vous ne me perdrez jamais » dit-il, plus rudement qu'il en avait l'intention. « Je pensais que vous le saviez. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que cela. »

« Je sais » dit-elle, une petite larme coulant sur sa joue. « Mais dans les jardins… Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je voulais juste que tout s'efface. »

« Voulez-vous que ce qui s'est passé entre nous s'efface? » demanda-t-il, redoutant sa réponse. Si elle disait oui, il l'accepterait. Cela prendrait du temps pour oublier, mais il respecterait son choix, sa décision.

« Non », dit-elle, d'une voix si faible qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Vous ne voulez pas oublier ? » demanda-t-il, l'espoir dans sa voix le trahissant alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de sourire.

« Je ne veux pas oublier » dit-elle, plus fermement cette fois. Une autre larme tomba, mais cette fois la main de Booth la balaya.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il, confus, en essuyant ses larmes de son pouce, sentant sa peau douce.

« Votre arbre » dit-elle, plaçant sa main dans la sienne en expliquant. « J'allais embarquer quand j'ai trouvé cet arbre dans ma poche, ou plutôt votre poche. Il m'a rappelé tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi ces dernières années. Et à quel point vous vouliez me faire croire en Noël. Vous avez offert Noël à ma famille, Booth. »

« C'était pour vous » dit-il, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre sa main.

« Je sais, et je me suis rendue compte qu'en partant, je vous abandonnais de la même manière que ce dont j'avais peur. J'allais infliger la même peine que celle que j'essayais d'éviter » dit-elle, prenant sa main dans les siennes et la serrant. « Je suis désolée, Booth. Je suis tellement désolée. » Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il dise non, elle demanda courageusement: « Pouvez-vous me pardonner? »

Son cœur bondit quand il sourit. « Bien sûr que je vous pardonne, Bones. Je ne suis rien sans vous. »

Elle sourit, l'étreignant alors qu'il la tenait, sentant tout le désespoir et la peine s'envoler et découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Satisfaction, joie, bonheur, tout cela avec l'amour qui avait encore grandi ces dernières semaines.

« Allez-vous passer Noël avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, caressant ses cheveux et sentant son souffle sur sa nuque, chaud et intime.

Elle relâcha l'étreinte, gardant son corps proche du sien en le regardant avec un chaud sourire. « En fait, j'espérais que nous le passerions ici » di-t-elle ; il sourit, un peu incertain.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que j'ai Parker demain et… »

Il fut coupé quand elle plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, comme il l'avait fait à leur premier rendez-vous-qui-n'en-était-pas-un. « J'ai acheté des cadeaux pour lui et je les ai emballés, alors on pourrait les emmener chez vous pour le dîner ; j'ai déjà cherché sur Internet quelques recettes, donc je pourrai vous aider à cuisiner demain soir » dit-elle, amenant sa main sur sa poitrine en ajoutant avec espoir : « Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est de passer le matin de Noël chez moi. »

Il soupira, semblant ennuyé, mais fut incapable de cacher son sourire. « Comment pourrais-je dire non à une proposition comme celle-là ? »

Elle sourit, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'approchant. Le bonheur la submergea et elle sentit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, la meilleure. Et tout avait été sauvé par un petit arbre argenté.

Cela la fit réagir et elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que l'arbre voulait dire » dit-elle, sa curiosité toujours en alerte. Il sourit, s'amusant de son expression impatiente alors qu'il cherchait dans sa poche arrière. Etonnée, elle le regarda quand il sortit une boîte en velours bleu et la lui tendit.

« Ouvre-la » la pressa-t-il, excité plus que nerveux de voir sa réaction.

Elle obéit et sursauta de surprise. « Booth… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « C'est magnifique. »

« C'est un bracelet de charme » dit-il, prenant la petite chaîne argentée. Il lui mit au poignet droit, caressant sa peau en continuant, nommant chacune des breloques. « Il y a une voiture, pour toutes les disputes que nous avons eues à propos de qui conduisait ; une arme pour toutes les fois où tu m'as harcelé pour en avoir une ; un dauphin, en mémoire de ta mère ; un os, pour le travail que tu aimes tant et un cœur pour, tu sais… »

Il eut soudain l'air anxieux et pour une fois, ce fut elle qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Et l'arbre ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux éclairés par les lumières du sapin. Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit le petit arbre, l'accrocha au bracelet.

« L'arbre c'est pour le jour où tu as gagné le cœur de mon fils » dit-il ; elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'adore » dit-elle, prenant les breloques entre ses doigts. « Merci, Booth. »

« De rien » dit-il avec un sourire.

Un air désolé apparut sur le visage de Brennan. « Booth, ton cadeau… Il est là quelque part… »

Il l'interrompit. « Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Plus que ça même" dit-il; il se pencha et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Le premier contact fut lent et doux, ils souriaient tous deux contre les lèvres de l'autre. Mais très vite Brennan agrippa les bords de sa veste, rapprochant leurs corps, et l'explora de sa langue, retrouvant le goût qu'elle connaissait.

Sentant ses bras l'entourer, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aucun de ses baisers précédents n'avait été aussi bon que les quelques uns qu'elle avait partagés avec Booth. Quand elle l'embrassait, toutes les sensations étaient plus fortes, meilleures. Le simple toucher de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sa langue caressant la sienne était bien plus passionné et intime que toutes les nuits de sexe qu'elle avait passées.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle lui sourit, savourant encore le contact de leurs corps.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous donnes une chance ? » demanda-t-il, prenant une grande inspiration, alors que leurs fronts restaient collés.

« Je suppose que oui, si ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser quand je veux » dit-elle en riant et se penchant pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Se reculant avec un sourire, il demanda : « Est-ce que tu crois en Noël maintenant ? »

« Je suis définitivement ouverte au concept » dit-elle, embrassant son doigt qu'il passait sur ses lèvres.

« Et la magie ? » demanda-t-il ; elle rit plus fort.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre » dit-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux, alors que sa bouche venait taquiner la sienne.

« Alors je suppose que je dois te convaincre » dit-il avec un grand sourire ; elle sourit et il l'embrassa encore.

Il y avait de la magie, c'est sûr. Dans chacun de leurs baisers, dans chaque toucher. Il y avait de la magie dans chaque regard, chaque discussion enflammée et chaque étreinte. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus magique au monde que la rencontre de deux amants.

_NdT: Voilà, c'est terminé; j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à la lire en anglais et à la traduire. Merci encore pour les reviews, ou tout simplement de m'avoir lue. Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais, je vous conseille l'original, fic de Miss Bennet. Merci encore..._


End file.
